Cherry Blossoms
by Midnight Secret
Summary: There is no Tohru, Yuki or Kyo... They are gone... This is a story about the next generation under the curse... See how they live with the curse... and can the Rat actually find the cure or will she doom the life of herself and her friends? FINISHED
1. The Curse

Cherry Blossoms

Author Notes: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own the made up characters that reside in this story. The character hair colors are based upon the last Zodiac hair color because I believe they all have the same hair color. (My reasoning on this is that Kazume's grandfather had orange hair and Kyo also had orange hair.) Also, I came upon this idea once I finished the Anime and before I started the Manga so it doesn't completely go with the storyline of the Manga so I'm sorry for that. Thank you :)

Chapter One: The Curse

Since the beginning of the zodiac animals, there has been a curse. This curse was attached to one of the wealthiest families at the time, the Sohmas. With this curse, twelve people within the family holds the spirit of one of the zodiac animals. These animals are the rat, cow, tiger, hare, rooster, horse, dragon, dog, boar, snake, sheep, and the monkey. One person is cursed with the evil spirit of the Cat, which in the old folk tail was tricked by the rat and missed the dinner. The cat is usually left out of everything to deal with the other twelve zodiac, but also carries a monster inside of him which is released when his beaded bracelet is taken off his wrist. Last with the curse, is the God. The God is doomed to die young and is given a weak body. The God is the one who runs the Sohma family, no matter the thirteen cursed souls age. No matter how much one of the thirteen try to defy him, they all return to him in the end... for so the curse says.

Our story begins at a birth. There is no Tohru, no Kyo nor Yuki in this tale, for they all have passed away. Tohru is long forgotten to the Sohmas, Yuki and Kyo still in their minds, Yuki more than Kyo due to Kyo being the past Cat. So let this tale begin...

The air was cold and chilling, the moon bright and blinding. Outside was quiet and calm, yet inside the Sohma house it held the breathing and shouts of Ai Sohma. Her blonde hair was a mess, her forehead sweaty and hot. The bed sheets were in a muddle, her hand gripping Jiro Sohma's hand. Her breathing was staggering as she pushed. Three sixteen year old boys sat at the side, their eyes watching. In the arms of one, a four year old was held. The deep eyes of the four year old watched the birth. Was the child to be one? One of them?

"Push Ai, push sweetheart," pleaded Jiro, holding his wife's hand. A doctor was positioned at the end of the bed, his hands under the covers.

"I see a head," he said. Ai pushed, screams admitting from her mouth. Her hand gripped Jiro's hand hard, squeezing it hard. Soon there was a high pitched scream of an infant. The doctor smiled and examined the baby. He wiped the little thing off and handed it to the exhausted mother. Ai held the baby close to her. Nothing. The four year old growled. Another one... another one not one of them! The last one to be born with the curse... was the cat... born a month ago. He was ugly, and not human. He slowly changed to a cat then into a small baby. His mother was terrified and almost threw the thing across the room...

Ai handed the little child over to her husband. Jiro handled the baby with care and brought her close to him. _Poof._ The four year old, along with the three sixteen year olds, watched. She was part of them... but which animal? The four year old ran towards Jiro and pulled on his pants leg. Jiro's eyes were wide, surprised. Ai's face held horror as she looked at her daughter. The teenagers made their way over to the new father, tailing the little child as he walked toward Jiro. In Jiro's arms was... a little baby rat. The four year old boy looked on in bewilderment, along with the teenagers. The rat... the rat was a girl! Since the beginning of the curse, it was rare to have females as a zodiac animal. They say their souls were to emotional to be an animal, to bear the curse. The most girls ever in the zodiac were three, which was the last generation. Yet this... this girl was the rat... The rat has never been female in all its life. How could a girl trick a male? It just wasn't possible! _Poof_. The little boy looked up at the baby now in Jiro's arms. He tugged on his pants leg one more time. Jiro looked down at him.

"Would you like to see her Haruko?" asked Jiro to the small child. Haruko nodded. Jiro knelt down and Haruko looked at the small child. There slept a beautiful baby girl with light gray hair. He stared at the little girl. "Haruko... meet the rat... Miki," whispered Jiro, smiling at the little boy. Miki... Miki was a beautiful name for a rat...

One of the teenagers slowly slipped out of the room. Sitting outside the door, a nine year old boy looked up. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that rested on the back of his neck. He eyed the sixteen year old.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was a girl... Ai gave birth to a girl." replied the teenager, leaning against the wall next to the door. The boy got up and grabbed the teenager by the bottom of his shirt.

"Tell me! Is she... is she one of us?" he asked, his deep brown eyes looking up at the elder boy.

"Yes Seiko... she is one of us." whispered the teenager running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Which one is she Masa? Which one?" hissed Seiko, his young voice squeaking.

"The rat..."

Jiro smiled down at Haruko as he looked at the other two teenagers.

"Would you like to see Miki?" he asked. The silver head shook his head, smiling a bit.

"We see her... She's beautiful, congrats Ai, Jiro." he said, smiling.

"Thank you Kisho. Ryu, would you like to hold her?" Jiro asked. Ryu nodded, his arms held out for the little baby. Jiro handed her over and Ryu looked down at the small bundle. She was so tiny. Her eyes opened slowly, and two innocent purple orbs looked into his deep sea green eyes. Those eyes... those purple eyes beamed into his soul. Deep down inside... he felt that this girl was special. Of course, all the rat children were special... but this one... this one was extremely special. He had a funny feeling... he felt something that he couldn't explain and handed her back over to Jiro.

"She's beautiful..." Ryu whispered softly. Jiro took his daughter back into his arms. _Poof_. Jiro blinked, surprised to be holding a small rat but then remembered that she was a member of the zodiac now... A small hand gripped Ryu's and Kisho's hands. Haruko stood between the two.

"We must go... leave the two parents alone with their newborn child..." said Haruko softly. The three turned around and headed towards the door to exit the small room.

Seiko looked at Masa, his eyes wide in shock.

"The... rat... This can't be... The rat... can't... can't be a girl! No.. are you sure?" he stuttered, his head resting on the stomach of Masa. Masa nodded.

"I'm sure... Miki transformed in her father's arms. There is nothing to be done about it... its finally happened... the rat has finally become a girl." said Masa quietly. Before Seiko could open his mouth, the door opened and three figures slowly stepped through with the door closing gently. Haruko looked at Masa and Seiko and smiled a small smile.

"Did you tell him Masa?" asked Haruko softly. Masa gave a small nod. "Good..." he spoke softly. Ryu looked down at Haruko and picked him up.

"It's time for bed Haruko... your body isn't used to staying up this late. I'm surprised that you are still awake," Ryu said to the four year old. The deep eyes of the young child came to the conclusion that it was time to turn him. They became heavy and so did his head. Haruko laid his head gently on Ryu's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the teenager's neck. Ryu patted the young child's back and looked at the others.

"Seiko, you need to go to bed as well you have school tomorrow. Masa, Kisho if you want you can go inform the others of the birth," he said. Before they were able to move, he quickly added, "But don't tell Natsu's mother... I don't think she can handle anything right now..." He turned and headed out of the house, going to one of the other houses where the young Haruko stayed in.

Seiko's eyes became full of sorrow as he thought on what was just said.

"I don't think Natsu's mother can handle anything anymore..." he whispered softly. His eyes grew tearful. "It's the stupid curse... She is such a nice person... and yet... the curse... she got it bad..." he said. Natsu's mother was Seiko's eldest sister, 15 years difference between them. Of course, Sakura didn't know that she was Seiko's eldest sister, her memory being erased once she hugged him one day. She couldn't understand why her brother was like that and just shoved him away, refusing to look at him. Now... "Why did she have to give birth to that damn cat!!!" he shouted, his grip on Masa's shirt tightened as he cried into his shirt. "She had to give birth to that damn cat..." he whimpered. "She already thinks she's an only child... and now... she'll have her only child taken away... Why... why must she go through this..." he whispered softly, rubbing his head against Masa's shirt. Kisho looked away, his eyes cast down. Masa rubbed the top of Seiko's head gently. Being a member of the curse was very hard...

Jiro looked over at his worn out wife and smiled down at her. He handed the baby to her. Her eyes just stared at him.

"What... is that... thing..." she whispered softly. Jiro looked at his wife confused.

"What do you mean? Its our daughter... its Miki..." he said, handing the baby girl down to her.

"She... she turned into... into a rat when you hugged her! Why.... why..." she whispered, fear in her eyes. Jiro sighed softly and sat down next to his wife, Miki in his arms sleeping peacefully as a rat.

The room was pitch black until the door was opened. Light spilled into the room gently. A figure laid in the bed, the covers pulled tightly around them. Another one approached the bundled figure. The hand gently shook the body. A soft moan escaped and eyes slowly opened.

"Its time to change the baby..." whispered the voice. The body on the bed shivered with fright.

"That thing... that thing will not touch my body Mamoru... never... I refuse... That is not my child..." Sakura whispered softly. Mamoru sighed softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know... but... try to love that thing... you might grow to love him..." he whispered softly. He knew the baby was ugly when it was born... it smelt horrible and was god awful. How could such a thing ever be born? He tried to cope with it... knowing it was just the damn curse... yet Sakura... Sakura couldn't handle it but who would? What mother would possibly be able to care for a child who came out of her not even human? A child that was hideous? No one would... no one would want to care for that child.

"I will never love him... he's not my son..." she whispered into her husband's leg. "I have no son..."

Seventeen year old Isamu made his way down one of the hallways of one of the Sohma houses. It was near midnight yet he care not to sleep. People were still up and he just couldn't rest while he knew that. A soft cry rang to his ears and he stopped. He looked around while the crying kept on. This was near the quarters of Mamoru and Sakura... It must be Natsu... A minute passed and still the crying continued. He figured that they were asleep so he headed towards the crying of the dear little child.

He entered the room to ear piercing screams of an unhappy child. He was surprised to see an actual baby than an evil spirit that engulfed the cat. The juzu beads were wrapped around his wrist twice. His eyes soften as he saw the messy orange colored hair and fearful red eyes. He was just a baby... a baby who needed love at that moment. Isamu made his way over to Natsu and stopped.

"Stop your crying," he hissed at the baby, but the wails continued. "Whats wrong cat? Come on, speak you stupid animal..." he said but he knew that wouldn't work. The only reason why he was being mean to him was because he was the cat... plain and simple. He changed diapers before... he was around when Seiko was born so he knew that commanding him did nothing... His nose soon told him the reason the young cat was crying. Isamu sighed softly as he grabbed a diaper and wipes from nearby. As he began to change the young one's diaper, he began to think about when he was little. When the last cat was caged up. He was so lonely... he tried to stay out of the cage but he couldn't go against the God's orders... no one could... Yet he was so close to getting out... but.. fell short. Isamu remembered walking by his cage, looking at him with a sorrowful look. He shook the memory out of his head and the cries began to die down. Natsu was back in a peaceful slumber now that his pants were less full. He threw the diaper into the waste can and slowly exited the room. He looked inside the couple's room to faintly hear Sakura say, _I have no son..._ Isamu walked away from the door and out of the house. If anyone was going to be by Natsu's side to make it through life... he would be there to help him along the way.


	2. Preschool Blues

Author Notes: I've never been to preschool... so I'm not sure what they do in preschool so I just did some things we did in kindergarten and just made them a little more simple. My niece goes to preschool so I took some of her activities into mind as well. :)

Chapter 2: Preschool Blues

Years moves on and Miki grew with the other children, all except the cat. The cat was usually kept inside his own room, his parents never wanting him to get loose and having the chance to loose his beads. Sakura still feared her child and she refused to see his face. Mamoru usually took care of the child when necessary but the one who spent most of their time with him was Isamu.

Ai and Jiro stood outside a small building painted in a light beige. On the window the words _Reach The Stars PreSchool!_ A four year old little girl stood inbetween the two, her hands holding theirs. Her gray hair fell in waves to her shoulders and her purple eyes looked at the sight in amazement. Her parents never took her outside the Sohma grounds before.

"Is this a good idea Jiro? What if a little boy tries to hug her... I don't think Ryu would like to erase all their memories... it would wear him out a little bit... so many memories to erase and all..." said Ai nervously. Jiro gave a small sigh and nodded.

"We must... just because she is cursed doesn't mean she can't become social. We'll just tell the teacher that she doesn't like to be touched by strangers... It should be fine. She knows to look out for herself around males..." explained Jiro, reassuring his wife that everything was going to be alright. Ai let out a sigh, she knew when she was beaten.

"Alright... but she will go to an all girls school once starts elementary school," Ai said, not leaving it up to discussion. The group made their way towards the door and entered the building.

Inside were several little children playing before they were to start their lessons. The teacher was sitting at a desk, writing out notes to be sent home to some of the more... troublesome children. Ai and Jiro walked up to the desk and the teacher looked up. She smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Reach the Stars preschool. I'm Miss Sugisaki. Were you here to enroll your student into our class?" she asked. Her green eyes smiled with delight as she greeted the Sohmas.

"Yes, we talked with you earlier this week and filled out everything we needed then. I'm Jiro Sohma, my wife Ai Sohma and our daughter Miki Sohma," said Jiro, introducing the family. Miss Sugisaki nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember you... Sohma... that is very familier... I don't know why though." she said.

"Miki doesn't really like to be touched... so I hope that isn't a problem if she gets a little... antsy around the other children. She's never really liked being touch by people she didn't know," explained Ai, getting it out into the open so she didn't forget.

"I understand. So Miss Miki would you like to meet the rest of the class?" asked the teacher, walking around the desk to look at the small child. Miki had been looking down the whole time. She watched her black shoes and looked up when she heard her name. Miki looked up at her mom, then her dad to get approval. They nodded and let go of her hands. Miki grabbed onto the hand of Miss Sugisaki and walked with her into the room with the other children her age. Ai smiled as she watched her child go and grabbed Jiro's hand. Jiro squeezed her hand and smiled.

"She'll be fine... she can take care of herself... she's the rat child... she's special remember?" whispered Jiro into his wife's ear. She nodded and the two turned to leave their child behind until pickup.

Miki but her bookbag on a hanger and sat at a long, rectangular table. There were six chairs positioned at the table, three on each side. On the table was a color. It was the red table. There were also a yellow, blue, green, purple and orange table. She sat there quietly, her hands in her lap slightly playing with her white and blue patterned dress. She listened to the chatter of the children and the door opening and closing while new children were added to the room. She could sense them all around her and she began to feel closed in. She looked up and peered around the room. Many children were chatting, some were actually looking at her, whispering to each other. They didn't figure she could hear them, but she did. She knew what they were talking about... it was her hair color. Members of the zodiac were cursed to have a hair color that usually was not normal. The cow got the full effect of his curse with having white and black hair. Miki began to slink lower into her chair, her hand tucking some of her loose curls behind her ear. She wished they would stop looking at her. She looked ahead of her and noticed a pair of red eyes staring at her. Red eyes...

"Children, children please quiet down. We have a member to our class today. Her name is Miki Sohma. Please stand up sweetie," said Miss Sugisaki. The kids became deathly quiet and Miki slowly stood up from her seat. She gave a small bow as she looked at all the children. She head hear the whispers... the whispers she hoped she'd never hear...

_Look at her hair... its gray..._

_Her eyes... her eyes are purple! Does she wear color contacts? Is she albino? _

"Thank you Miki, you may sit," Miki took her seat quickly and scooted up to the desk as far as she could. She crossed her arms and rested her head on them. She could feel their eyes in her back and it gave her the creeps. "Alright, now lets start with our lesson!" Miki barely listened to the lecture from the teacher as she began to talk about the alphabet.

"Today we start with the letter R. R is for rat," began the teacher and Miki sat up straighter in her seat as she heard rat. The person on her left stiffen their position and looked at her, their eyes peering at her.

"Can anybody spell rat or tell me something about the rat?" asked the teacher, taking a risk at the children spelling. Miki raised her hand. "Yes Miki?"

"I can spell Rat... its spell r-a-t. Rats are usually smart creatures and most of the time can avoid mouse traps. Rats are usually very gentle creatures but can be quite aggressive when desired..." explained Miki. There were soft mumbles behind her but a couple of the children were in awe of her knowledge of animals.

"Wow, thank you Miki... now, more on the letter R..." Miss Sugisaki began to write on the chalk board and the children listened. Miki went back to her daydreaming while the person on her left just looked at her. There was something strange about that girl... yet... he couldn't figure out what.

During recess the children played on the playground in the back. Miki sat on the swing and pushed herself back and forth with her legs. The awe from the other kids didn't last long and most of them played with their other friends and left her alone. Miki just gave a small sigh and rested her head on the chain support of the swing. She wanted to go home and spend time with the other children. She missed her friends, the ones who understood her and her pain.

A pair of hands pressed against her back and she felt herself being pushed a bit. She gasped and turned around to look who was pushing her. A pair of red eyes were looking at her with messy orange hair ontop of his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, scared to being pushed by a child she didn't know, especially a boy! The boy smiled a little.

"Pushing you. You weren't getting to far by yourself so I decided to help," he said. She looked at him blankly, surprised and a little flattered. The boy was actually talking to her... She gave a small smile towards him.

"Thank you." she said and turned to face forward as the boy pushed her.

Nap time was one of the perks of the day. The little children slept peacefully, dreaming of little goodies they'd get once they got home, or of snack time which was soon to come. Miki didn't nap though, she wasn't tired. She was used to playing all day with her friends and never taking a nap to recuperate. That was another thing about the children of the zodiac, they never tired easily and could do excessive physical activity for hours on end. Miki rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She still wanted to go home, but the day was now more enjoyable because of the new friend she made... she never asked his name though, she didn't know why she didn't but she felt if she did... she'd ruin something. She didn't understand the feeling so she pushed it aside, a little kid shouldn't be wondering of something like that, not at all.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, snack time being fun for exchanging and sharing their treats, and art time was full of painting fun. The day was over and many children waited for their parents to show up. Miki was sitting, watching several children playing tag. She watched as the orange hair child ran from the person who was _it._ She giggled as he dodged several children.

"I'm coming to get you Miki Sohma..." said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see one of the boys from the class advance toward her, his hands drenched in green paint. She gave out a scream when he lunged at her and she darted away from him. He laughed and followed her, his hands outstretched trying to grab her. She gave out loud cries, tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't let him get her... she couldn't or her secret would be discovered and her parents would punish her. Before she knew it she slammed into the arms of another child and she looked up. There staring down at her were the red eyes of her friend from earlier. Her eyes went into shock. She was in the arms of a child... a boy in fact, and she didn't transform. His eyes were surprised as well as he stared down at her.

"Are... you..."he began. At the beginning of the day he heard her last name was Sohma, but he didn't believe that she was... one of them... one of his kind since there were so many Sohma children because it was such a large family. There was a slim chance that one of them held the curse. It was even slimmer since she was a girl yet she didn't transform from his embrace. Of course, both of them didn't have to think about it long until Miki felt his body slam against hers as the _it _ person hugged him crying, "You're it!" _Poof!_ The puff of smoke soon went away and Miki rubbed her eyes. They went wide when she looked down and saw a small orange cat. Her friend... was the cat?! Thoughts began to run through her head as whispers began to fill her head again...

_The cat is stupid... never go near him..... You must stay away from the cat, he's bad luck and would do you no good.... You're the rat, and the cat hates you and he'll never like you.... You're the rat and nobody likes you.... especially the cat. The cat might try to be friends but just watch out, he's only there to hurt you or worse... make you feel less of a person and humiliate you.... The cat..... the cat..... the cat....._

"YOU STUPID CAT!" cried Miki as she stared at the small cat infront of her. She didn't know why, but the feelings she had felt before were now gone. That cat... that stupid cat had ruined everything. Now every person's memory would be erased because of him. Before she could yell anything else, she felt arms wrap around her and her mind screamed. _Poof!_ The boy blinked but saw on the ground where Miki had been, was a small, gray rat.

"What the hell!" shouted Jiro as he walked into the room just as his daughter was being hugged. He ran towards the group and saw a rat and a cat on the ground. Behind him followed Ryu who was brought along, just in case something like this were to happen. Ryu shook his head.

"Why..." he said softly, covering his face with his hand. Jiro knelt next to the rat and looked at her.

"Why... why...." he could only say. Before he could finish, a voice came from behind him to stop him in mid sentence.

"Natsu... Natsu what did I tell you?" Isamu walked up to the cat and looked him in the eyes. "I told you... watch yourself.... I told you!" he said. Natsu looked away, his eyes cast down. Ryu walked over to the teacher and began to talk to her in private. She turned around and clapped her hands.

"Children... please follow me into the empty classroom next door please," she said, and the bewildered children followed her, most of them still eying the two animals who used to be two of their classmates. _Poof Poof!_ Two children sat there, both infront of the person they feared.

"What happened Miki?" asked Jiro, helping her to get dressed. Her eyes filled with tears as she pointed over to Natsu.

"It was his fault! That stupid cat! It's all his fault papa. If he wouldn't have ran into me none of this would have happened!" she cried, hugging onto her father with her face hidden from the others. Natsu sat there, a hurt expression on his face. Why did she have to be the rat? She was his only friend... but now...

"That's not true! She ran into me! That stupid rat!" cried Natsu, anger building up inside of him. "Its not all my fault! If we hadn't ran into each other none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have been tagged and she wouldn't have been caught!"

"Thats stupid you stupid cat! Its your fault that those kids have to have their memories erased... poor Ryu.... do you know how bad this is on him? It takes a lot of strength to do one person... but all of them? You... you... I hate you you cat!" Miki shouted before running out of the room and outside. Jiro got up and followed his daughter, leaving Isamu and Natsu there alone. Natsu sat there, his shirt half on, the other half hanging off his shoulders. _I hate you you cat!!_ His anger began to build up inside of him. The stupid rat... always blamed the cat for everything... everything! His eyesight became blurry as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Isamu looked at him and hugged him.

"It's alright Natsu... its alright. She's the rat... you have to expect this. You two aren't made to be friends you know," Isamu whispered. He was right... but why did it have to be that way? Who said... the rat and the cat had to hate each other to the end of their days? Who?

The wall thudded softly as a ball ricochet off the wall back to the child who threw it. Natsu sighed, throwing the ball against the wall again. His parents didn't care what he did... they never did. He rarely saw his parents ever. His thoughts drifted from his parents to the day at school... Why did she have to be the stupid rat? He finally got a friend, but now... she was gone like that. He sighed. Stupid rat...

"Natsu?" asked Isamu as he opened the door. Natsu sat up, the ball smacking him in the head. Isamu smiled and sat next to the child. Natsu hugged onto the teenager tightly, not wanting to let go. Isamu patted his head.

"Natsu... I'm afraid that you can't return to preschool," said Isamu after a while of silence. Natsu sat up and looked up at him.

"What do you mean I can't go back? I was just starting to fit in there! Why..."

"It's to dangerous... after today's incident Haruko forbids it..." Isamu said softly. Tiny hands gripped the fabric of Isamu's shirt. Natsu growled softly.

"Its because of her... that stupid rat... Its all her fault! I'll get her though... I'll show her that just because she's the rat doesn't mean she's better than me... I'll show her..." Natsu growled softly. Isamu embraced the small child, holding him close. Natsu blinked, caught off guard by the action but he began to relax a bit. _I'll beat her... I'll show that girl that I'm a man... I'll beat her..._

Miki walked down one of the halls of the main house. The events of the day still burned in her mind. That stupid cat messed everything up... now her parents wouldn't let her go back to preschool and were determined on her going to an all girls school. She failed them... all because of that cat. Tears once again invaded her eyes and she stopped in her tracks and fell to the floor. She cried. She wanted to be excepted by people.... by people not of her kind... not a Sohma... she would have succeeded but... that cat...

"Miki..." came a voice from infront of her. Miki looked up to see Haruko standing there.

"Haruko..." she whispered softly. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting..." She felt a finger wipe away her tears and her face went red.

"Why are you crying Miki? Did someone... upset you?" he asked kneeling down. She began to cry once more.

"Yes... that... stupid cat..." she hissed. Haruko gave a small little smile. _Good... so it begins... _


	3. Broken

Chapter 3: Broken

_Four Years earlier..._

"Hurry up Kisho, we don't want to be late," called Masa, grabbing his school bag. Ryu leaned against the door frame, looking at his watch. Kisho was always the one to be late for everything, though he tried to be on time. Ryu blinked and saw a flash of silver hair rush pass him.

"Lets go!" cried Kisho as he ran out the door. Ryu pushed off from the wall and looked at Masa. Masa gave a laugh as he shrugged.

"Why does he have to leave faster than he gets ready?" asked Ryu as the two exited the house. Kisho looked back at the two, his chest heaving from running ahead of them.

"Come..... on... we're..... going... to be.... late," huffed the tired boy. Masa grinned.

"Take it easy tiger... or should I say snake? We won't be late, don't worry," Masa said, walking past Kisho. Ryu grabbed Kisho's arm and began to drag him after them.

The day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the pure blue sky. The wind blew gently, shaking loose some of the cherry blossoms from the trees as the trio walked down the sidewalk. Ryu, Kisho and Masa were both second years in high school. They, as most of the zodiac children, went to an all boys school (or all girls if they were girls), thus they each held the spirit of an animal. Ryu was the dragon, and as all dragon's before him, was bound to be a doctor and hold the power of erasing a person's memory. When an infant, the members of the zodiac had to be extremely careful due to Ryu's undeveloped power. Also, like all the other dragons, was picked on because he changed into a seahorse than a real dragon. Masa holds the spirit of the dog and, like all the other dogs, are extremely loyal to their friends and of course, the master. He's sly and cunning so he always gets away with a lie at school. The snake resided in Kisho, who took winter to be a bad omen. Unlike the other snakes, Kisho refuses to walk to school and will never leave the house to enter a non running car. All three of them held the curse, but were happy that they were close in age so they could share the burden together.

The trio entered the classroom together, chatting about anything and everything. Masa threw his bag down and sat in his seat. Kisho sat on his desk while Ryu leaned against his own desk.

"You have to admit... pulling that was quite funny," said Kisho, laughing.

"I know, I know, I'm just a genius," said Masa, making a quick pose before getting slapped upside the head by Kisho. Masa shot Kisho a look but just laughed. Ryu sighed as he listened to the antics of his two best friends.

"Hey Masa, ready for me to beat you today in gym? My team is going to bring your team down in basketball today," shot off a classmate from behind. Masa turned around and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that. Ryu is an excellent basketball player and so is myself. Kisho on the other hand..." Masa trailed off as he saw the death look upon Kisho's face. "Is the best on the team!" he finished, smiling. Kisho gave him a thumbs up. The class took their seats as the teacher entered to begin class.

Masa pulled on his gym shirt, his hand brushing through his black hair to straighten it out. Gym was his favorite time of the day for he could run off all his energy inside of him. He felt Kisho fall against the lockers, trying to pull on his shorts. Ryu shook his head. Ryu didn't understand why Kisho even dressed out, he never played longer than five minutes before he complained about being tired and wanting to pass out.

"Hurry up Kisho, we're always the last ones out and I hate having to run extra laps," said Ryu, grabbing the snake's arm and dragging him out of the locker room.

They made their way outside, the sun beating down upon them. Masa shielded his eyes, the sun hot and heavy.

"Lets get this game on!" said the student from earlier, bouncing the basketball steadily. Masa grinned and looked over at the student.

"Bring it on," he said.

The game raged on, Masa's team always a step ahead of the other. As Masa handled the ball he looked up to shoot but stopped. Across the road, at the all girls school, he noticed a female dive for a ball. Her long black hair, tied up in a ponytail, flew gracefully in the air. Masa couldn't stop looking at her, his eyes trailing over all of her body. He felt the ball slip from his hands and the other team scored. Ryu walked over to him and smacked him on the arm.

"What is with you Masa? You could have put us ten points ahead.. now we're just eight!" Ryu said, annoyance all in his voice. Ryu followed Masa's stare and sighed. "It's Hitomi again... isn't it?" he asked. Masa nodded. Hitomi was the first year high school student at the all girls school across the road. Masa had his first experience meeting her earlier that year.

"_Are you alright miss?" asked Masa, kneeling next to the crying girl._

"_I tripped... and and..." she said softly. Her chocolate eyes looked up as Masa handed her her books. "Thank you..." she whispered softly, taking the books into her arms. Masa smiled, his eyes enlocked with hers. He stood up, his hand held down to her._

"_I'm Masa Sohma... and you are?" he asked, as he helped her up._

"_I'm Hitomi... Hitomi Son." she replied, a small smile on her face as she brushed the tears from her eyes. Masa returned the smile, his heart beating fast. This girl was truly enchanting. _

__

"Ryu..." said Masa, looking up at his friend. "I'm going to ask Hitomi out today... after school." he said. Ryu looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Are you stupid? You aren't do that... you know you can't show her the physical affection that a women needs..." Ryu explained. Masa looked away from his friend.

"I don't care... I love her... I have to admit it to her..." Ryu sighed as he watched his friend walk back into the school building. Kisho walked over to Ryu and stood next to him.

"What was wrong with him?" he asked.

"Masa is going to admit his feelings to Hitomi today after school," explained Ryu, walking toward the building. Kisho ran after him.

"What do you mean? Is he crazy? He can't..." said Kisho. A sad expression passed over Kisho's eyes. He knew that Masa wasn't going to feel the same that afternoon, he just knew it.

Masa straightened his tie as he waited outside of the school. He told Ryu and Kisho to go ahead without him. He heard the school bell ring and watched as girls flocked out of the school, chatting happily with each other. Many eyed the young man, giggling at him and winking at him. Masa smiled at them but soon spotted his pray. Hitomi walked down the stairs, her long black hair still in a ponytail, tied with a pink bow.

"Hitomi!" called Masa, waving his hand in the air. Hitomi stopped talking to her friend and looked over at him.

"Masa?" she said, surprised to see him. They had went on little 'dates' you could call them, but he had never waited for her like this and he hadn't talked to her for a good month. "Excuse me, I'll see you guys later," she said, and jogged over to Masa. "Hey Masa! Long time no talk, whats up?" she asked, a smile upon her face.

"Nothing, wanna go for a walk?" he asked, a smile upon his face as well.

"Sure thing," she replied and followed Masa as they walked away from school. Ryu and Kisho stood far off, watching the couple walk off.

"Come on," said Kisho, getting up and following the two. Ryu sighed. _Why the hell am I doing this?_ He thought and followed Kisho.

The two walked down the sidewalk, passing the park. Masa stopped, and turned to Hitomi.

"This seems like a good place," he said softly. "There is something I need to tell you Hitomi," he said. Hitomi looked up at him.

"Is this why you wanted to go on a walk? What do you have to tell me?" she asked, her chocolate eyes staring into his gray ones. Masa reached for her hand and held it in his.

"Hitomi... I've liked you since I met you... sometimes I feel that I love you... will you... give me the honor and go out with me?" he asked, staring down at her. Hitomi's eyes went wide, then soften a bit.

"Masa..." she said softly, "I did like you too... but.. you didn't talk to me in the longest time and I just... moved on. I have a boyfriend now..." she said, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry," Masa's eyes slowly soften, and he looked down.

"Oh..." He felt tears begin to threaten his eyes and felt one escape. He felt a slim finger wipe it away.

"I hope we can still be friends." she said. Friends... He felt his heart sink low in his chest.

"I'd like that," he replied softly. She smiled. He felt her hand slip from his and his head shot up as he watched her walk away from him. He stood there until he could barely see her hair sway. His eyes teared up and he couldn't move.

Kisho and Ryu came out of hiding and walked over to their friend. Ryu slipped an arm around Masa's shoulders, bringing him out of his trance. His frightened eyes looked up at Ryu's.

"She..." he said but he looked away before he could finish. Ryu hugged Masa to his body, holding him tightly. He felt him tremble in his embrace but Ryu didn't let him go. His eyes, too, were filled with tears. He could feel the pain that Masa was feeling... he knew the pain. He felt a sob in his throat and let it out, feeling Masa's body shake more. Kisho watched, his eyes too filled with tears. He ran to the group and hugged them as well.

"Its okay... its okay Masa..." cried Ryu, his cheek resting on the dog's head. Masa sobbed softly into Ryu's chest. He wished it didn't have to be that way... but he knew that the children of the curse were to live unhappily... to feel unloved for such a long time... he knew it... and Ryu and Kisho knew it as well. As long as they were there he'd have his strength to continue living... to enjoy his life even if it was a cursed one...

Authors Notes: I'm soooo sorry this took me so long to get out and its so short... I had to give you an introduction to these characters or you'd be like 'who the hell are they?' Please forgive this semi boring chapter.. the next chapter should be a lot more interesting and will be so fun to write for me... :) Please Review! Thanks people :) I love you all for reading


	4. The Scare

Chapter 4: The Scare

Laughing children ran passed a stationary girl with purple eyes and long, gray hair. A pink bow settled on the back of her hair, half of her hair pulled back by it and the rest flowing freely. She stood in front of the school building, her small hands holding her bag. Miki let out her breath she was holding and took a step toward the new building. She hadn't been in contact with other children since the incident at preschool. She tried to put that memory aside as she began to think of the new friends she would make. She smiled, and her walk turned into a skip, a smile upon her face as she entered the building.

Miki made her way through the sea of girls as she made her way to her class. Miki went to an all girls school like all the females with the curse. She felt safer around her own gender, for she didn't have to worry about turning into a rat in front of her peers. She walked into her classroom, looking around in awe. She felt her body bump into another and she snapped out of her daze.

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing a little in apology. The girl turned around and smiled.

"It's okay! I'm Sera, what is your name?" asked the little girl, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm Miki, Miki Sohma," replied Miki, bowing again. The smile on the little girl's face vanished.

"Sohma?" she spoke softly.

"Yes, Sohma," said Miki, not noticing the difference in her look. The little girl shifted the bag on her shoulder and she looked around.

"Oh.. there's Kimi! I'm sorry, I need to go..." she spat and ran around Miki and went over to a dark haired girl who was sitting at a table.

"I'll talk to you later!" shouted Miki, waving her hand in the air. She had a good feeling about the year.

Miki was enjoying her first day of school, happy to be out of the Sohma house. She sat quietly, a smile upon her face as the teacher began her lesson. Miki swung her legs back and forth in her chair, her feet not touching the ground. She felt her foot hit the leg of the person in front of her and they turned their head to look at her.

"Stop it Sohma," the girl said sourly, her eyes looking at her. Miki blushed and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. The girl turned back to the teacher to hear the lesson. Through out the whole lesson, girls turned and stared at her, whispering softly between each other. The teacher more than once had to tell the class to be quiet so she could continue her lesson. They would be quiet for a few minutes, but then another whisper would be started. Miki was oblivious to the conversation going on around her that focused on her. For she was a Sohma, one of the most dominating families in the area.

First recess came and Miki felt ready to try to make friends. As they filed out to the playground, Miki skipped all the way. The sun was shining brightly, filling her body with warmth. She smiled and twirled around outside, falling onto the grass. She giggled as she picked at the green blades, her legs kicking back and forth as she laid there on her stomach. She watched as other kids ran passed her, claiming pieces of the playground theirs for the time being. Miki got up and ran toward the swing set. One swing was left and she sat on it. Before she started to swing, someone grabbed the chain. She looked to her side to see a tougher looking girl looking down at her.

"This is for my friend." she said. Miki looked embarrassed and got off the swing.

"I'm very sorry," she said, bowing. She slid from the swing seat and walked around the playground. The monkey bars were full, the jungle gyms were occupied, and the slides had lines. Miki walked over to the field next to the playground and sat there. Recess wasn't as fun as she thought, but she found some dandelions to keep her occupied until the whistle was blown for them to return to class for reading then lunch.

Reading went by swiftly and lunch rang its bell. Miki's stomach was growling so loudly, you would think she was the tiger and not the rat. She walked through the line, looking at the food. She never had any other kind of food than the food at home, so this was going to be a new experience for her. She paid for her lunch and stood where she was for a bit before she saw the table that was her class. She walked toward it and saw the girls place things in the seats for they were saving them for someone. Miki walked up to Sera and smiled.

"Can I sit here?" Miki asked, smiling sweetly. Sera wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry Miki, this seat is saved for Kimi," she said. Miki turned and walked down the table and sat in the last seat, and ate her lunch quietly. Maybe school wasn't going to be as fun as she thought?

The bell for second recess sounded and the girls ran out to the playground. Miki walked slowly out the door, her feet dragging. She didn't understand why the other girls didn't want to play with her. She stopped. Maybe they knew her secret... No, they couldn't know that she was a rat. Maybe it was her hair color? Her eyes? No... that couldn't be... but what could it be? She spotted Sera by herself on the balance beam and she ran towards her.

"Sera! Wanna play?" she asked, a smile upon her face. Sera lost her balance and fell to the ground. Miki knelt next to her to help her up, but Sera jerked away from her.

"Leave me alone!" Sera exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help you up," said Miki, a confused look on her face.

"I don't need your help!"

"Sohma!" exclaimed a new voice. Miki looked up to see the same girl from earlier, Kimi. She looked down at Miki, a hatred look upon her face. "Stop trying to be of help Sohma."

"I was just trying to help... I don't see why its so bad," said Miki, standing up. Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Are you stupid? Nobody here likes you Sohma, so you should just go to a different school now," Ploy answered, her arms crossed. Miki stared at her.

"What do you mean nobody here likes me? They don't even know me." said Miki, standing strong. How could someone not like her when they didn't even know her? That didn't make any sense to her.

"Because you are a Sohma, you put most of our families out of business. It's because of you that we have to look for new jobs or we are employed under you. Your family is rotten and needs to be stopped. This is why no one here likes you. You should go to a public school, there they don't care what your family has done, but get out of this school, its not for a stupid Sohma like you," said Kimi, staring Miki down. Miki couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her fist clenched tight at her sides and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"That's not true! We aren't that bad, we aren't! You don't know us, you can't judge us! We aren't stupid, and I can go to this school if I want to or not!" shouted Miki, her tears running down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving due to her heavy breathing. She began to take big gasps of air, her chest pounding. "We aren't stupid!" she cried again.

"You're just a stupid Sohma and your family will become poor soon and we'll laugh when that happens," said Kimi. No one knew what happened next, but Kimi had a bloody nose and Miki laid on the ground, her chest heaving, her hands covering her face. Her small body curled up as she began to cry, her face hurting from the attack. Her arms ached as well. Half the playground encircled Miki, Kimi and Sera. Ploy wiped her nose as a teacher came and split the group apart. She knelt down next to Miki and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sohma started it, she punched me so I defended myself... got a little carried away though," explained Kimi. Miki slowly uncurled as she was picked up by the teacher and taken to the nurses office.

Miki stood outside school, the other children passing by her. Her right eye was almost black while bruises covered her arms. She tried to hide them as she stood to wait to see who would be walking her home. A slender teenager with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes was soon in front of her. She looked up, a surprised look on her face.

"Seiko?" she asked. "Is it safe for you to come and pick me up?" she asked, worried about Seiko getting hit. He, as she did, possessed the curse. He was cursed with the horse spirit. Seiko smiled down at Miki and rubbed the top of her head gently.

"Don't worry princess, I'm not worried. I won't be taking you home everyday. That stupid monkey, Keiji, will escort you home next week."explained Seiko. He knelt down next to her and his hand gently touched her cheek. "What happened sweetie?" he asked gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. Seiko had always been protective of Miki, since the day of her birth. He didn't know why, but he just had to keep an eye on her. Maybe it was because of her strong hatred for the cat... the cat which caused his sister so much pain... Miki looked down.

"I... got into a fight..." she whispered softly.

"Why?"

"Be...because Kimi was making fun of us! She said we were stupid... she said that if we become poor she's going to laugh at us... that we are evil and take jobs away from people!" sobbed Miki, collapsing into Seiko's chest, her body trembling. Seiko wrapped his arms around the crying child and rocked her back and for. His cheek rested atop of her head and he rubbed her back.

"Its okay princess, don't listen to them. We aren't bad people... we're just misunderstood.. and we have a deep secret that they can't know about.. We'll break it someday though... we will.." he said. _It should have been broken by now... but every attempted as failed.. we shall be cursed forever..._ he thought. Miki settled down and pulled away from Seiko. A smile was on her face as she sniffed. Seiko stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to get home," he said as the two of them walked away from the school building and headed back to the Sohma house.

The two made their way into the Sohma house, Seiko dropping his bag as they made their way to the sitting area. All of the school children were sitting around, working on their homework. A six year old brown haired and eyed boy sat at the table. Across from him was a sixteen year old male with spikey brown hair and eyes sat, working on his homework as well.

"Uncle Keiji, can you show me how this works?" asked the younger child.

"Let me see your book Takai," responded the elder human. Miki skipped over to the two and sat next to Takai. Keiji smiled as he handed the book back to Takai.

"How was your first day of school Miki?" asked Keiji. Miki gave a shrug.

"It was fine..." she said softly, not wanting to give to much away. Takai looked at her.

"What happened to you? You're all bruised up," he said. Keiji looked at her as Miki scrunched down, trying to become as small as possible.

"Yeah, what happened? Are they picking on you?" Keiji asked, his finger slipping under her chin to take a good look at her face.

"Kinda... but it is no big deal... really Keiji... I'm fine. We just got into a little scuffle, thats all," she said softly, her eyes not looking into Keiji's.

"Hey... where is Natsu?" asked Seiko as he returned from a hall. Miki stiffened at the mention of the name of the cat. She still despised him for making her quit preschool. Keiji leaned back on his hands and looked at his best friend.

"Not a clue, Sakura and Mamoru left earlier this morning and haven't returned yet," he explained. Seiko sat down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You think something might have happened?" he asked. Keiji shrugged, grabbing his pencil to work on his homework.

Three slowly turned into five, and Sakura and Mamoru still hadn't returned. Takai and Miki were sitting at the table, doodling pictures of their respective animals. Miki smiled and showed Takai her picture of a rat while Takai showed her a picture of a boar. Seiko and Keiji were sitting side by side, watching the two play peacefully. They looked up when Sakura and Mamoru entered the room. Sakura's eyes were distant and Mamoru didn't look at any of them.

"Where have you been?" asked Keiji, shifting his weight.

"No where," said Sakura, her voice cracking a bit.

"Where is Natsu?" asked Seiko. Mamoru quickly exited the room, leaving the hushed Sakura to stand there by herself. After a minute of silence she softly spoke,

"He's... gone." Keiji and Seiko just stared at her, Takai and Miki slowly stopped their activities to look up at Sakura. Her body began to shake with the eyes on her. She glared at them.

"What?" she snapped, and exited the room. Seiko punched the table.

"That damn cat!" he cried as he rubbed his hand. "My sister... I can't do anything to help her... I feel so... useless.." he said, his eyes swelling up with unwanted tears. "She just... doesn't deserve any of this... she deserves so much better..." he whispered softly. Keiji touched Seiko's shoulder gently. Miki looked over at him and crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. Seiko looked down at her, her eyes filled with concern. Takai just looked over at the horse, not knowing what to do. Seiko gave a soft smile to Miki, his arm wrapping around her. He looked over at Takai, still smiling. Keiji rubbed his shoulder and received the biggest smile of all from Seiko.

"Thank you all..." Seiko said softly.

"We need to tell Isamu about this," said Keiji.

"Tell me what?" asked Isamu, appearing in the doorway. Seiko looked up at the voice.

"Isamu! Natsu... he's gone. Sakura and Mamoru were gone for a long time. We asked them where Natsu was... they said he was gone," explained Seiko, pulling away from Miki. Isamu looked at him.

"We must find him... its not good for him to be out there by himself..." said Isamu. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes with whoever you can find. Children, I suggest you go back to your parents and wait there with them. Dinner will be served at the same time as usual so just go ahead and run along," said Isamu, running out of the room. Seiko and Keiji got up and Keiji exited the room quickly. Miki grabbed onto Seiko's leg.

"Are you going to find that stupid cat?" she asked. Seiko smiled and patted her head.

"Yes, I'm going to find that _stupid_ cat. You and Takai should go to your rooms so you don't get in the way of the grown ups," explained Seiko. Miki let go of his leg as he left and sat back down. Takai looked at her as he picked up his stuff.

"Aren't you going back to your room Miki?" he asked. Miki shook her head.

"No, I'm going to wait her until Seiko gets back from finding the cat. Maybe we'll be lucky and they won't find him," she said, sitting down to go back to her drawing. Takai shook his head, and soon disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later, Isamu, Masa, Keiji, Seiko, Kisho, and Ryu were together in the sitting area. Miki hid under the table so they didn't notice her

"We need to find Natsu as soon as possible..." said Isamu to the group. They all nodded in agreement.

"Lets just hope nothing has happened to him," said Kisho, rolling down his sleeves.

"Isamu..." said a soft voice. The group turned to see the voice. There stood Sakura. Her eyes looked tired and worn, her body looking weak and fragile. She slowly walked toward him.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and slowly placed an object in it, and closed it without him seeing. She turned and walked away. Isamu blinked, the group following her with their eyes as she exited the room. Isamu brought up his hand and slowly opened it. In the palm of his hand sat a bracelet of juzu beads...

Authors Notes: I loved writing this chapter... and the next chapter shall be fun too :) Its picking up, i know... then its going to die down again... I have most of it worked out... I just gotta get off my lazy bum and write it. Thanks for reading it, even if you aren't reviewing. I love you for even reading this far :) I would appreciate if you did tell me how you like it, but thats fine! As long as you're reading I'm happy :) Until next chapter! Ja!


	5. Truth Behold

Chapter 5: Truth Behold

"Isamu I don't wanna go..." said a redheaded boy, his hand trapped within the elders hand. Isamu smiled down at Natsu warmly.

"It's fine... it's an all boys school, you shouldn't be scared." explained Isamu, pushing Natsu forward towards the school a bit. Natsu turned around to face him. "You can walk home by yourself, I have other things to attend to when you get out of school. You're a big boy, you can find your way home." Natsu nodded his head and walked toward the school.

Natsu was scared... he had never been out of the gates before. The last time he was outside the house hold was a terrible experience. He had went to preschool and all was going well until _she_ showed up. _She_ just had to go to the same preschool and run into him. Ever since then, he couldn't stand _her_. The stupid rat, he hated her. Natsu gripped ed the straps of his book bag as he walked in. Thinking about that just made him feel sick.

Natsu dodged the older children as he made he way to his classroom. He felt small as he entered the large room. He took a seat and sat their quietly. A person sat next to him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Sano, how are you?" asked the cheeky child, smiling at Natsu. Natsu blinked a couple of times.

"I'm... Natsu..." he said softly, his voice cracking a bit. Sano smiled a happy grin.

"I like your hair! Its really orange. I wish I had your hair, that would be awesome!" A smile began to form on Natsu's face as Sano babbled on. He felt that kindergarten wouldn't be that bad... and that it would be a whole lot better than preschool.

A servant of the Sohma house dusted the picture frame near the door to the house. Since it was the beginning of school, he could do his cleaning and work in peace instead of having annoying little kids run around his feet. He smiled at the though, but shook his head as he went back to cleaning. A couple approached him, and started to make their way out the door. The servant spun around to notice Sakura and Mamoru exiting out the door.

"When should we expect you back Mrs. Sakura?" he asked politely. Sakura looked at him but walked out of the house quietly, Mamoru doing the same. The servant stood there, confused. Why would the young masters not mention when they were to be back?

"Natsu Sohma, you're parents are waiting for you down in the office. Gather your stuff, you're going home," spoke the teacher before the beginning of the lesson after lunch. Natsu gathered his stuff, thinking that Isamu was coming to take him home early. He was disappointed that he had to be called out, he was having fun with Sano and the other children in his class. For once he felt welcomed, he felt like he was loved by other people than Isamu. Natsu made his way down the hall to the office and stopped in his tracks. There stood Sakura and Mamoru. Natsu blinked, confused. Why where they here?  
"What do you want?" Natsu asked, a little scared to go near them. He knew they were his parents, but they never faced him... they never talked to him or cared for him. They were there now though, in front of him..

"We're going for a drive sweetie," said Sakura, her voice trembling. Mamoru grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him out of the school. Natsu wiggled and struggled on the way to the car.

"Lemmie go! Please," cried Natsu, struggling against the grip of his father. Outside, Mamoru tied a blind fold around Natsu's eyes so he couldn't see anything and sat him in the backseat of the car. Mamoru got into the driver side of the car and Sakura the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Natsu squeaked, his stuff sliding into the floorboards.

"Somewhere." replied Mamoru as he pulled out from the school and drove away.

The drive was long and the city slowly turned into the woods. The woods were close to the Sohma house, but it would be hard to find your way out unless you saw the way you came in. Mamoru slowly pulled off the road and began to drive deeper into the forest. Natsu bounced in his seat, the whole time his mouth shut. He was scared... he didn't know what was going on or what was happening. He wanted to go back to school... to be with his friends instead of in the car with his mother and father... The car slowly came to a stop. The door opened and Natsu felt himself being lifted out of the car. Mamoru walked Natsu over to a fallen log and knelt down next to him. He slipped the blind fold off and looked at his son. Natsu blinked and looked around. He was confused... why was he in a forest? And in the middle of nowhere too..

"Why am I here?" he asked, looking back at his father.

"Natsu... it's better this way," Mamoru said softly. A confused look fell upon the poor child's face.

"What do you mean? I don't understand..."

"Natsu... its better for your mother and I... if we just left you here. I'm sorry," Mamoru said softly and he got to his feet and got in the running car. Natsu stood there confused, his tiny brain trying to comprehend what was just said. Leave him there? He didn't understand. A pair of soft eyes was now looking into his. It was his mothers...

"Mommy..." whispered Natsu, his arms reaching out for her. He was scared... he wanted to be held and his child instincts took over. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears and soon hatred.

"Stupid child... This is where you belong... Cursed and alone..." she whispered, grabbing Natsu's arm and pulling off the juzu beads. She got up quickly and ran into the car. "Go!" she shouted and the car was soon out of sight.

Natsu stood there, his eyes wide. Then finally his body began to transform. His heart raced as he felt his body began to change shape. He could feel his skin begin to melt, a burning sensation going through out his body. He could smell his flesh melting and he let out a scream. The pain... the pain was unbearable. His spine began to grow, vertebrae by vertebrae it grew. His legs grew longer, his arms growing and his shirt ripping. Natsu could feel an evil presents inside of him. He flung his arms to the side and screamed loudly, it echoing throughout the forest. Natsu looked at his hands and was terrified by the shape and the smell of them. He ran to a near by lake and looked at his reflection. There staring back at him was a monster... a horrible monster. There in front of him... was his true self... a monster.

The room was tense as Isamu looked down at his hand. Juzu beads....

"We must find him... and fast..." said Isamu, showing the group the bracelet that sealed the demon inside the cat. Small gasps were heard around the room as they looked upon the bracelet. Never in their minds would they think that someone would unleash the monster inside the cat... never.

"Where is he though?" asked Seiko, his adrenalin running. A soft howl was heard and Masa's head perked up. His eyes were distant as he focused on the wall in front of him.

"He's in the woods... a couple miles away," Masa stated.

"How do you know Masa?" asked Kisho, his ears not as sensitive as the dogs.

"Because my snake friend, I can hear the howl of the wolves," Masa said softly, his eyes intense. Isamu was tired of standing around and shoved the beads into his pocket, his jacket getting tugged on as he walked toward the door.

"Lets go," he said, his jacket swaying as he exited the house. One by one they exited the house and soon it was silent, with only a pair of innocent eyes peering out from under a table.

Miki watched from under the table as the group left. She was confused. Why did they leave quickly? She didn't understand. The little girl slowly crawled out, sitting quietly by herself. A small shiver went down her spine... she was alone... Miki was scared of being alone... she always had... especially since she was the rat...

"Why are you here all alone by yourself... Miki?" came a quiet voice from behind her. Miki turned around the notice a nine year old boy leaning a little weakly against the door frame, his deep colored eyes staring into her purple eyes.

"Haruko..." she said softly. Haruko slowly moved from the wall but stumbled and fell towards the ground. Miki darted up and caught the falling God and slowly sunk to the ground. "You should be resting..." Miki said softly, looking worriedly at the young boy in her arms. Haruko smiled a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine," he said. He saw a couple bruises upon her face and pulled back from her. "Miki... what happened to you? Did you get hurt by that cat?" Miki shook her head.

"It's nothing... just a couple bruises... I got into a fight at school..." she explained softly. She felt a hand upon her cheek and felt a thumb stroke her cheek gently.

"You shouldn't let them pick on you, they don't understand how special you are... no one does... but me," said Haruko, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. Miki grew quiet. Special... her?

Thunder crackled softly and rain began to come down. Heavy breathing was heard near a lake. There stood a monster... Natsu looked at his reflection as the rain came down. How could he go on living like this? His mother abandoned him... his own mother! His father did nothing to help him... he was lost... alone... unloved... A blood curdling cry escaped the beast's mouth. Natsu tore at his chest with his claws, his chest heaving up and down. It would be better if he would just die... no one loved him... everyone hated him...

_You... you... I hate you you cat! _

Natsu growled... that stupid rat! Natsu fell to the ground, his hands breaking away from his chest. He should just die... Everyone would be a lot better without him... If he were dead they all would be happy... They all would...

_I told you... watch yourself.... I told you!_

Those words stung him as he remembered how disappointed Isamu had sounded that day at preschool... Natsu couldn't do anything right either... Tears strolled down the cheek of the heartbroken beast... He couldn't live on this earth anymore... he couldn't stand to be alive... he brought to much pain... and to many people brought pain to him... Natsu looked down at his bloody claws and felt the warm blood trickle down his chest. It was little, but he knew if he were to push deeper he could finish himself off.

"Goodbye..." he said softly, and slowly put the claws to his chest and began to push.

"Natsu, don't!" cried a voice from behind him. That voice... _It's for the best..._ Natsu slowly turned towards the soaked man staring at him.

Isamu was frightened by the spirit of the cat. He was... hideous.. and the smell was so strong... The eyes were angry, but deep down, Isamu could see that Natsu's soul was crying to be helped... to be loved.

"Natsu... please... come home with me..." he said softly, walking slowly toward the monster. Soft calls of Natsu's name echoed through the trees while the others looked for the monster. Natsu walked backwards, his foot barely hitting the water of the lake.

"Stay away... I deserve to die..." said Natsu, his claws against his chest.

"You don't... No one deserves to die... we are all put on this earth for a reason..." coaxed Isamu, walking towards the scared soul. Natsu snorted, his eyes glaring down at Isamu.

"A reason... My reason is to be shunned by everyone... Even my own parents!" he cried, falling to his knees. No one loved him... no one cared... Natsu let out another scream into the air as the rain bared down upon the pair.

"You are not shunned... I'm here for you... We all are here for you... If we didn't care about you we wouldn't be here looking for you... Natsu..." said Isamu, standing inches away from Natsu. Natsu looked down on Isamu as items flashed inside his head...

"_I can't do this!" cried a little Natsu as he threw his shoe to the side. Isamu smiled at him and picked up the shoe. He knelt down in front of the little guy and put the shoe on him. He grabbed Natsu's hands and lead them through the shoe tying process. Natsu sniffed as he saw his shoe tied. Isamu handed him the other shoe._

"_Go ahead..." Natsu fumbled with the laces and finally a small bow was on his shoes. His face lit up with a smile and he began to laugh._

"_Isamu! Isamu! I did it!" he cried, hugging onto the older one, laughing against his chest. Isamu patted his head. _

"_Good job Natsu... good job..." _

_Natsu cried as he ran towards the road after a ball but someone grabbed him before he set foot on the road. Natsu swung his arms around but heard a loud vroom sound and a popping noise. Natsu looked at the squished ball and saw the dust fly up from the car speeding by. _

"_Be careful Natsu, you don't wanna get yourself killed," said Seiko, putting the young boy down. Natsu looked up at Seiko and gave him a smile._

"_Tank you..." _

Natsu began to cry, his arms slowly slipping from his chest. Isamu grabbed his arm and shoved the juzu beads upon his wrist. Natsu's eyes became wide as he felt his body begin to shrink and he cried out loudly. The pain... it wasn't as bad as the first, but it still hurt. He stood there naked in his human form, his chest bloody from the wounds. He collapsed into Isamu's chest. He felt strong arms wrap around him. The heart beat... Natsu listened to Isamu's heartbeat and slowly drifted off into a slumber.

Isamu looked down at the little boy in his arms and slowly picked him up. The small boy slept peacefully in his arms. Isamu smiled.

"Guys! I found him!" cried Isamu. Minutes later, the group formed around Isamu and looked down upon the cat. There slept Natsu, peacefully and no one dared to wake him...

The group entered the Sohma house and noticed Miki sleeping near the door, curled up in a small ball. It was obvious that she had been waiting for them to return home and they all smiled. Masa picked up the sleeping rat and they all broke up, heading to their respective rooms.

The room was dark, the only light to reach the room was the lightning that shown through the windows of the room. Two people sat close to each other, their heads casted down.

"Are you sure about your decision?" asked Haruko, standing in front of the couple. The one spoke up softly.

"I have to... I can't go through life without holding my child... knowing that he is a monster... I wish he was never born... I wish I never had him... I should have aborted him when I had the chance..." whispered Sakura, her hands shaking.

"And I wouldn't be able to bare the thought of her not knowing about our child and I would..." finished Mamoru.

"Very well..." said Haruko and he exited the room. Haruko nods toward Ryu who steps up and enters the darken room.

Authors Notes: I hope you are enjoying this story! I'm in love with this story... I'm very proud of it myself :) Thanks for all your kind reviews, I love you all for reviewing and reading this ficcie! .


	6. Births

Chapter 6: Births

Two years pass since that unforgettable night in the forest. Natsu was always haunted by the dreams of his true form but the night had long been forgotten and seemed like a dream to him and the older children...

Summer drew near and yet another Sohma was to give birth to a child. There were two zodiac children left to be born, the sheep and the tiger. Many were anticipating the sheep to be born first, for he always was older than the tiger. Of course, the line never had to be exactly the same, for this generation of Zodiac had the rat as female, and the rat was never to be female...

Several people rushed around to attend to the pregnant woman, Hina Sohma. The rest of the zodiac sat outside of the room, all but the cat who hid himself away from the older children, especially the rat. Miki's purple eyes looked up at Masa and she tugged onto her shirt.

"Is this one a member of the zodiac?" she asked softly. Masa smiled down at the seven year old girl.

"There is a big possibility, she is a month early... That most of the time calls for a zodiac child but we have had month early pregnancy's and they were not children of the zodiac... we just have to wait and see," said Masa, patting her gray wavy hair. A person walked out of the room quickly, and there was a soft cry from inside the room. The person returned quickly with a blanket and another cry was heard. The zodiac members waited patiently to hear some obscure language or a scream from the mother.

"Oh my goodness, he's soooo cuuutteeee!" they heard from inside the room. Ryu stood up and the rest followed, and they entered the room. Miki ran up to the bedside of Hina, and stood on her tiptoes to see the child. There in the mother's arms was a small little sheep. Hina squealed softly and hugged the child.

"He is just so cute!" she said. "Satu is the cutest little baby ever! I love him!" The rest of the zodiac just stared as Hina held her son close to her. Miki turned around to notice strands of orange hair disappear from view. She blinked. Why had the stupid cat not come to see the new addition to the zodiac?

Natsu ran down the hallway and entered one of the vacant rooms. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground. How could Hina love her child so much? Why? Why was he the only one who didn't have parents to love him? Was it because he was the cat? Was the cat cursed to not have a loving family? Tears filled his eyes and fell to the ground as he pounded the ground. Why.... why was he so alone?

Fall came and school started once again. Since her first day of school, the other children slowly began to warm up to her, especially the ones who really didn't like Kimi in the first place. Kimi transferred to a public school her first grade year and after that Miki was left in peace with her new friends. The school was putting on a little play written by the teachers for each of their classes in kindergarten, first, and second grade. Miki was excited because she was cast as the lead character in the play that her grade was putting on. She told her parents everyday leading up to the big night about it so they could come and see her. She didn't know if they listened or not but she went on with the day as they had been.

The big day had finally come, and Miki was bouncing around everywhere and was in a delightful mood. Miki skipped to school in the morning, Seiko trying his best to keep up with her.

"Miki! Miki you silly girl, slow down!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm lightly. Miki giggled, turning around to him. She smiled and hugged onto his arm.

"You are going to come and watch me tonight, aren't you?" she asked, smiling brightly. Seiko was caught off by the question, but smiled down at her.

"Of course I am Miki, I wouldn't miss it," he said, patting her hair. Miki smiled, and skipped off again, Seiko trying to keep up as usual.

The night came and Miki stood in the dressing room in her first costume, a peasant clothing. She was a peasant girl who is actually a princess and is found to be the lost princess. She is then trained to be a princess who is kidnapped by an evil force. She has to fight against the force with her street smarts and get back home in time to be crowned princess or her stepmother will be crowned instead. The teacher walked into the dressing room and clapped her hands.

"Children, its two minutes until the start. Please take your positions and wait for the curtain to be pulled. Break a leg kids," she finished, smiling down at her students. The children quietly skipped out of the room and Miki grabbed ahold of the teacher's skirt.

"Teacher, do you know if my family is here?" she asked. The teacher shook her head.

"I don't know if they are or not, but hurry up Miki, you don't wanna miss your entrance." Miki ran out of the room and took her first position.

The curtains opened and the play began. Miki stepped out and looked around the audience to see if she could spot anyone from her family. She spotted Masa and Seiko... and that was it. She felt her heart being crushed... her parents didn't even bother to come... She began her lines and she fought back her tears. She must keep going...

Masa wiggled in his seat as the play went on. He watched as Miki trained to be a princess and walked out onto the stage dressed in a beautiful white dress.

"How much longer is this going to last?" whispered Masa. Seiko put a hand over the dog's mouth.

"Hush.. its almost over then we can go home..." Seiko whispered back.

Parents walked out of the hallway with their children clinging to their hands. Miki slowly walked out of the classroom, her book bag over her shoulders.

"There is our little princess," said Seiko, leaning against the wall near the classroom. Miki's eyes widen and she ran towards him. She hugged onto him and smiled.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked. Seiko patted her head and nodded.

"Of course. Masa enjoyed it too... didn't you Masa?" asked Seiko, looking at the dog. Masa nodded.

"Of course. You made a beautiful princess. The others missed a great show." Miki's smile slowly faded away.

"Why didn't they come see?" she asked, pulling away from the horse.

"Nikaniki went into labor... Ryu called us right as the show ended and said that the Tiger was born. His mother was scared at first, but she warmed up to him. Kiyoshi will have a nice home... hopefully." explained Masa. Miki gave a little nod and grabbed onto Seiko's hand and they exited the school to return home.

They entered the house to see several people walking around quickly.

"What is going on?" asked Masa, grabbing the arm of one of the attendants.

"Nikaniki is in bad shape..." said the attendant, rushing out of Masa's grip. Miki watched as Masa and Seiko rushed off to help, leaving her alone once again.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" she shouted, running after the two males. Seiko turned around.

"Miki, this isn't the time for your to interfere, you should go to bed, you've had a long day," he said, turning back and running down the hallway.

Miki slowly sat down out of the way and watched them run around. The day was horrible, the only good thing was that Masa and Seiko came to see her...

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come see your play." said a voice. Miki looked up and saw Haruko standing there.

"It's alright... not even my parents came to see it," explained Miki. Haruko smiled down at her.

"I bet you made a beautiful princess." Haruko slowly walked away. Miki sighed and got up. She was going to bed... She made her way to her bedroom and saw her parents laughing with each other in their room. She stayed quiet and walked into her room. She crawled under the covers and slowly closed her eyes.

A baby softly cried in the arms of his father. Ryu stood by the bedside of the figure laying in the bed. He put their hands on their stomach and walked over to the father.

"I'm sorry..." Ryu whispered. The man's eyes began to fill up with tears and he held his son close to him. Kiyoshi wiggled in his father's arms as Ryu pulled a sheet over Nikaniki's limp body...

Authors Notes: This chapter was a little boring... I know... but it needed to be written so I could introduce the last two zodiac to be born... and now they are all born! Yay! I also wrote this chapter so you can see where Miki will get her new nickname Princess... it comes from the play she was in! I promise, after this chapter it will pick up... and after the next chapter it should pick up more and more! :) Again, please excuse the boring-ness of this chapter... lol.


	7. New Years

A/N: I'm sooo happy I'm seeing new people review! And as you wish, here is an update on who is who... I figured you needed one and even I'm sometimes like "Who the hell is Seiko?!" lol so here is the list with ages they will be in this story. From now on I'll give a heads up on ages for the rest of the story :):

**Rooster**, _Isamu: 26_; **Dragon**, _Ryu: 25_; **Dog**, _Masa: 25_; **Snake**, _Kisho: 25_; **Monkey**, _Keiji: 20_; **Horse,** _Seiko: 18_; **God**, _Haruko: 13_; **Boar**, _Takai: 10_; **Cat,** _Natsu: 9_; **Rat,** _Miki: 9;_ **Cow,** _Tani: 8_; **Bunny**, _Akina: 8_; **Sheep**, _Satu: 2_; **Tiger**, _Kiyoshi: 2_

__

On with the story shall we? (also, the title will be explained towards the end of the story... I promise...)

Chapter 7: New Years

The land was cold and the wind was crisp. Soft snow blanket the outside with its beauty. The snow sparkled like crystals when touched by the soft touch of the sun. Nothing could be more beautiful at that time and place.

Outside, a girl of nine danced around the yard. She wore heavy clothing and layers as she danced in the cold. Her gray, wavy hair danced around her face as she turned, her cheeks a rosy red. Her eyes remained shut as she felt her body twist and turn naturally. She didn't have to think about her movements anymore, the thinking process had long been forgotten. The year upon them was to be her year, the year of the rat. In less than a day was the New Years banquet suppose to be in full bloom and many people still worked to finish the preparations in time. Cold eyes watched the girl dance as their body walked by.

"Do you really call that a dance?" came a voice. Miki stopped in mid turn and began to look around. Who dare call out to her? Her purple eyes met the cold stare of red. Her eyes squinted in disgust.

"Natsu..." she whispered. "How are you say that to me," she said, her arms crossed across her flat chest.

"I've never seen such horrible dancing before? Why are you even trying? You should just give up now you stupid girl," Natsu said as he walked pass the rat. Miki turned around and shouted in his direction,

"At least it's better than what you can do! You don't even get a dance because you are the cat! You aren't even part of the Zodiac." As the words slipped out, Miki was taken back by them. They were harsh and cold and stopped Natsu in his tracks. _You aren't even part of the Zodiac!_ Natsu gritted his teeth together and turned around to look at her.

"I will beat you one day you stupid rat! You will pay, you will see. Everyone will pay. I will be apart of this family if it kills me!" he shouted toward her, turning around and running away. Miki just stood there. She didn't want to hurt his feelings that much, she just wanted him to stop making fun of her. _The cat and the rat are not meant to be friends..._

"Don't pay him any mind," said a voice from behind her. Miki turned around to notice Haruko standing there.

"I... I wasn't," she stuttered, looking down.

"That's good. I can not wait until the banquet to see the rest of your beautiful dance," said Haruko as he walked by her. Miki's cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. She shook her head. Nothing must distract her, she must practice for the banquet. Miki stood straight and began to dance once again.

The main house was bubbling with excitement. All of the zodiac members aside from the rat and the God were present to help decorate. Beautiful decorations were up and many more were left on the ground, waiting for their turn. A little eight year old girl with crimpy blonde hair held a bright colored streamer in her hand.

"Hey Tani, come here," said the silly little girl, her nose crunched up like her zodiac animal, the rabbit. Another eight year old girl looked up, her black bangs covering her eyes a bit while strands of black cradled her face. She ran a hand through the white part of her hair (which was short in the back) and walked toward the other girl.

"What is is Akina?" asked the cow. A beat passed and Akina jumped toward Tani, the red streamer between her two hands.

"I'm gonna get you!" cried Akina, giggling. Tani laughed, turned around, and dashed off with Akina right on her heels. The two girls weaved in and out of people's legs and tried their best not to knock anything over.

A small little two year old crawled toward a bucket of orange paint. He gave a little smile and a small giggle as he reached into the paint. He pulled his chubby little hand out of the paint and hit himself in the face. Loud giggles were heard as he dipped his other hand into the bucket and began to crawl around the ground. His head soon hit a leg and the figure looked down.

"Kiyoshi!" cried the baby's father as he picked up the giggling mass. "What did you get into?" he asked his son, knowing well enough that he would only respond with little gargles and spit. The father shifted his son in his arms and looked over at Ryu who had been helping him. "Handling Kiyoshi is so hard... how can a mother do such a thing?" he asked, his eyes cast down. Ryu set down his paintbrush and looked over at the lost soul.

"They have a special instinct that helps them cope with a baby," The father's head sunk a little.

"Nikaniki always want a baby boy... it was her dream... she got him..." he said softly, hugging the gargling baby tightly to his body.

"And she's watching over him and you right as we speak." replied Ryu, picking up his paintbrush.

Natsu was sitting in a corner all by himself as he watched the hustle and bustle of the preparations for the big day being put together. He didn't know why he even bothered to come and show up... maybe it was because of his guardian Isamu or maybe it was the harsh words of Miki that lead him there. In any case, Natsu was there and was all by himself.

"Hey Natsu!" came a cheeky voice from the side. Natsu looked up to see a brown haired, brown eyed ten year old looking down upon him.

"Hi Takai," replied Natsu, looking away from the kid. Takai sat himself down right next to him and looked at him. Minutes passed and Natsu finally looked over to see Takai just staring at him. Natsu began to creep away but Takai slowly followed him.

"What do you want?!" cried Natsu, the child creeping him out more than he already did.

"What is wrong with you?" Takai finally asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

"Liar,"

"I'm not a liar!" cried Natsu.

"Yeah-huh! Natsu's a liar, Natsu's a liar," chanted Takai. Natsu hit the boy on the arm.

"I am not!" cried Natsu.

"Then why whenever I passed Miki's house, I saw you dash off and her face was flustered huh? Is Natsu being a bad cat and hurting the poor little rat?" pried Takai, poking Natsu.

"All I did was say that her dancing was dumb... thats all," said Natsu, yanking his arm away from the annoying kid. Takai stopped.

"Are you stupid?! Why the heck did you do that?" yelled Takai, standing straight up. He leaned over Natsu and glared at him. "What nerve do you have at telling a little nine year old their dancing sucks huh? Does that make you happy? Are you that stupid to go and do something like that? Huh? WELL?!" cried Takai. Natsu slowly backed up as he heard snorts of boars start to circle around him.

"Takai! Knock it off and send your friends back! Jeeezzz! Really, I, I," stuttered Natsu, trying to get away from one of his so called friends. Takai looked at Natsu and dropped to his knees.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle and curious.

"I.... I'm leaving," said Natsu, quickly getting up from his spot and hurrying off as fast as he could. Takai just sat there and blinked. He saw one of the boars and picked him up.

"Now why are you here? You know you aren't suppose to do this you silly boar," he said, patting the boar on the nose.

The banquet finally approaches and the whole Sohma estate is in full bloom. Everyone is out and about, visiting enough other and walking in groups to the main house for the festivities. Many of the children walk together, skipping and laughing all the way. As they enter the house, bright lights and beautiful decorations away and invite them in. They all sit down according to their relation to the family and soon the introductions are underway. Many of the children fidget during the introduction and the are soon underway for the festivities...

Later during the night, the Zodiac banquet is at hand. This is held in a smaller room and not as many people are there. Haruko slowly stands from the middle of the table.

"Welcome everyone. I am glad you could make it." Many listen to his speech as he tells the meaning of the banquet and the telling of the old folktale. Once finished he introduces the entertainment for the night before the eating would begin.

"I would like to present this years dance will be danced by the Rat, Miki," he said and slowly sat down. He leaned against Ryu for some reassurance.

Miki slowly made her way out, her robes in bright colors, the same colors as the decorations were for that year. Her hair waved out from the hat upon her head as she walked to the center of the room. As the music began to play, her dance began as well. Each turn and each leap was beautiful and breathtaking for a nine year old to do. Her heart pounded as she danced, her mind only on the dance and not the eyes that watched her. She ended the dance and took a slight bow as the rest clapped for her. She took her seat, a smile plastered on her face. She did it... it was done and over with.

Outside, Natsu laid upon the roof, his eyes concentrating on the sky above. In hours the sun would rise and a new year would begin, but he didn't care, he never cared. Since he was little, New Years was just another day to him, nothing special. Nothing was special to him anymore... No one cared for him... sure... he had a couple friends like Takai but that was is... He didn't even have real parents.. His own parents chose to forget him.

_The sun was shone through the window panes and the small child stirred. _

"_Mommy... daddy..." he murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up. Where was he? He looked around at his surroundings... His room? But... how... The last thing he remembered was being in the car with his parents. _

"_So, you are finally up. You've been sleeping for at least twelve hours," said a voice from the door. Natsu looked over to see Isamu leaning against the door frame. The rooster was always keeping track of time on how long someone slept and would wonder what they had done the night before to make them that tired. He knew why Natsu was so tired... but he refused to tell him._

"_I had a weird dream..." began Natsu, but Isamu quickly cut him off by offering him a cup of milk._

"_Here, drink this, you must be thirsty." Natsu took the cup and slowly drank it. He sat the glass on the nightstand and looked at Isamu._

"_Isamu... where are my parents?" asked the cat. Isamu was hoping he wouldn't be asked that question, but he knew that it was hopeless to wish that. The rooster sat down on the bed and grabbed Natsu. He pulled him to his body and held him tight._

"_Your parents... They wanted to go away from the Sohma house... alone for just a little get away... Haruko wouldn't allow it.. you know him... always wanting to make sure the curse never got out. Anyway, Haruko told them if they wanted to go on a little vacation away from the house they would have to either take you along with them or have their memories erased... Your mother didn't want to take you along... so... the two of them had their memories erased..." Isamu's tale wasn't a whole lie, but he knew that if Natsu were to know that his parents tried to set him loose as his own self then have their memories erased would have scarred him for life. Natsu held onto Isamu tightly as his vision began to get blurry... His parents had abandoned him..._

__

His thoughts were tampered with as the soft cheering of fun and games came from the house he laid upon. He didn't belong anywhere... he knew that from the start. His eyes gazed up at the moon. He blinked as he stared at the figures staring back to him. He saw in the moon what he desired most... his mother and father... a family... a true family...

"Mother... father..." he whispered softly.

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon and its rays hit the land. One ray hit a small child, curled up on the rooftop dreaming of something he had once before in a dream. Love.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter... and that was the last chapter...... JK! It was the last chapter of really building up characters before we get to why I actually wrote this story... lol. Thank you to all who have been reading this, it means a lot to me and keep up these lovely reviews! I love you all! See you in the next chapter, entitled, **_To Be Free_**


	8. To Be Free

**Rooster**, _Isamu: 32_; **Dragon**, _Ryu: 31_; **Dog**, _Masa: 31_; **Snake**, _Kisho: 31_; **Monkey**, _Keiji: 26_; **Horse,** _Seiko: 24_; **God**, _Haruko: 19_; **Boar**, _Takai: 16_; **Cat,** _Natsu: 15_; **Rat,** _Miki: 15;_ **Cow,** _Tani: 14_; **Bunny**, _Akina: 14_; **Sheep**, _Satu: 8_; **Tiger**, _Kiyoshi: 8_

Chapter 8: To Be Free

The bell gave a sharp ring that echoed through the vacant hallways. Soon every classroom door opened and people filed out. That day was the first day of the second semester. Many of the teenagers chatted away like they had not seen each other in ages while others just walked by themselves. One of the people walking by themselves had hair of beautiful silvery-gray that flowed in waves to the middle of their back. Her purple eyes with hints of gray looked ahead of her, concentrating on where she was going. Miki Sohma was a first year in High School, an all girl high school. Her gray skirt brushed her thighs as she walked, her book bag in her hands. She loved high school, but she was tired of seeing girls all around her. She wanted to go, she wanted to be free of the same sex schools. She wanted to be around boys and girls... As she stepped outside, she saw Takai waiting for her. She smiled and walked towards him.

"You know, just because your school is across from mine doesn't mean you have to wait for me," she said, her voice soft and playful. Takai ran his hand through his spiked brown hair and smiled.

"So? I don't like walking home by myself." said Takai, smiling still. Miki laughed and slapped him on the shoulder and started her walk back to the Sohma house, the boar Takai taking his place at her side.

It was quiet in the sitting room of the Sohma house were several of the zodiac were working on their homework, trying to get it right. Miki sat by herself on one side of the table while Akina and Tani sat across from her. Tani's hands kept running through her white and black locks in frustration, her gray eyes focused on her paper. She sometimes would get a _calm down_ from Akina, as well as a pat on the back. Miki glanced up from her homework from time to time to see what was making Tani so frustrated. At last, Tani slammed her hands on the desk.

"This damned problem!" she cried, her hands in fists. Akina looked at her friend a little frightened and Miki set her pencil down.

"Tani, do you want me to help you with your homework? I remember doing this last year, you have the same teacher as I did... Now, let me help..." Miki began but she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Leave me alone you stupid rat! Just because you are special doesn't mean you can help me. Just screw off you hussy," Tani snapped, grabbing her pencil and began to erase her marks on the paper in front of her. Miki just stayed quiet. Hussy? Did she just get called a hussy? What was worse was that she was yelled at one of her friends... her cousin... She just sat there, her eyes seemed to be glazed over. How could they say something so mean? Did they really not like her? Miki slowly got up from the table, ideas and thoughts buzzing through her head, and left the room quietly. Akina looked over at Tani and hit her gently.

"That wasn't nice Tani! Why did you do that to poor Miki? Is it a cow thing?" she asked, a finger to her lips as she though upon her last question. Tani slowly sat her pencil down and shook her head.

"No... it isn't a cow thing... I'm just pmsing... that's really all... Sorry about that Akina," said Tani, giving a little smile to her friend. Akina smiled but it slowly slipped away.

"Maybe you should tell that to the one you yelled at," Akina said softly, looking down the path that Miki had taken when she left the room.

Miki walked down the hallway of one of the houses quickly, so many thoughts winding through her head. _How dare she,_ Miki thought, _How could she say such things? Tani... my friend... How could she be so cruel... Does she really hate me that much? Do they all hate me that much?_ Miki slowed her pace as she contemplated on her last thought. Did they really hate her that much. She scratched her head but stopped in her tracks. She looked around. Whispers... she heard them.

"Hello?" she called out. She looked around at her surroundings. Nothing was different... There were no doors or anything at that part of the house. Maybe she was just hearing things. She began to walk again but slowly. She could hear them... all around her. She could feel coldness on her skin and she twirled around. Nothing, but they were all around her, whispers. _Stupid rat... do you really think they like you? _That voice... Seiko? Miki turned around. No one... _She really thinks we like her... she is just so dumb..._ Akina... no... that can't be... _She is an outcast... I should be in the family, at least some people like me, not like that stupid rat... no... the stupid rat is suppose to have everything..._ Natsu... The whispers kept entering her mind and she fell to her knee's, her chest heaving up and down heavily. She gasped for breath as she heard the words of her peers and family... her loved ones... She leans over, her hand on her chest as she gasps for air. Her eyes start to go dizzy...

Natsu slowly made his way down one of his favorite halls of the Sohma house. No one usually went down them, and if they did, it was just to go see Ryu. As he was about to turn to go down another hallway he stopped. He saw a figure on their knee's hunched over, locks of silvery-gray trembling over their body. Miki... He sneered. Stupid rat... As he began to walk again his ear's twitched as he heard gasps. He looked at her again and noticed her body shaking and watched as she leaned against the wall for support, her hand on her chest. He kicked himself on the inside as he walked towards her.

"Get up," he said as he stood in front of the helpless rat. Nothing, she just stared down. "I said get up rat," He heard small gasps and he knelt down. He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to make her look at him. "Damnit, won't you," he began but stopped once she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed distant and helpless, her face was red from gasping and her skin... his hand fell to a part of her bare skin on her arm.... it was ice cold. "Mi..." he began, but she fell into him, her head landing on his chest. Natsu froze still. What... what was going on? Was she playing with him? It wasn't cool to play like that. Deep down... he felt that she really needed his help and he spoke softly, "Miki?" Her name... he rarely said her name... if ever... "Wake up, wake up damnit!" he shouted down at the girl against his body. Nothing. He picked her up and ran back down the way he came, heading towards Ryu. He felt the cold body against him and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Natsu skidded to a stop in Ryu's office and he looked around. No where to be seen.

"Ryu?!" shouted Natsu, looking around. "Ryu, get your ass in here now!" he cried, grinding his teeth together. The doctor slowly made his way from another room, his hand upon his head.

"What is it..." he said, looking at Natsu. He saw the figure of Miki in his arms and rushed over to him. "What happened?" he asked, taking Miki from the frightened cat.

"I don't know... I was walking in the hallway and saw her. I was going to tease her but she passed out. Her skin is cold and her eyes were glazed over when I found her. She wasn't breathing well either," explained Natsu, a little shaken up. Ryu set her down gently and pulled a blanket over her.

"It seems she suffered a small panic attack. You can go now Natsu, that is all that I need," Ryu explained, heading off to get some medicine to treat Miki with. Natsu just stared down at his enemy. He hated her... he knew that, but he didn't want her to die or anything like that... Natsu turned and slowly made his way out of the room and headed on down the hallway.

Blackness... blackness was all around her. Miki looked around.

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing in the nothingness. "Hello?"

"Miki..." said a voice and she turned. It was Seiko. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Seiko!" she cried, trying to hug him. As she touched him she found herself hugging the neck of a horse. She blinked. Why... why did he transform under her touch. She backed away and out of the corner of her eye noticed Akina. She ran towards her, her arms stretched out. She hugged onto her but found herself with a bunny in her arms. Miki looked down at the bunny in her arms. Why... Akina was a girl... and girls didn't transform under a girls touch... why... One by one she saw each member of the zodiac and one by one under her touch they transformed into their true forms. Miki's eyes began to fill up with tears... Why... why must they change? Didn't they know that she needed them? All of them to continue to be happy?

"Miki..." said a deep voice. Miki turned and noticed Haruko standing before her.

"Haruko..." she said softly, walking towards him. She slowly took her hand and touched his face... He stayed the same. She slowly let out a sigh of relief. The moment didn't last for long as a hand squeezed her wrist. Her knee's began to bend under the pain. She looked up at Haruko and noticed him forcing her down.

"Haruko, why?" she whimpered, falling to her knee's.

"Do you really think people like you? You are the rat... you are just like the cat... just as alone and shunned like the cat... Even though you might be special... you are still shunned..." Haruko growled and his hands found her neck and he began to put pressure on her neck. Miki gasped and tried to let out a scream as she felt herself be pushed back onto her back. She opened her mouth to try to scream once again...

Miki shot up from her laying position and looked around. Sweat poured from her forehead and she looked around. Where was she? It took her a minute to realize that she was in Ryu's house. She slowly lets go of the blanket clutched to her chest and runs a hand through her hair. Why... why must she have a dream as haunting as that... Those things the leader of the family.. Haruko... said... How... how could she continue to live in a house when she has a dream like that? She must go... she must leave the house for her own good... She slowly gets up and sneaks out the back way of Ryu's house. She quickly makes her way to her room, trying to make no one see her. She slips into her room and grabs a suitcase from her closet. She quietly makes her way over to her dresser and pulls out clothes that she would want to wear. She shoved them one by one into her suitcase. She grabbed her bookbag and school clothes and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal. She quietly slips out of her room and makes her way to the Sohma entrance. She stands there, looking back upon the house. The wind gently plays with the strands of her hair as she takes a look at the Sohma house one more time. She backs slowly from the house and turns around and runs from the house. Her eyes fill with tears as she runs from the house, sorrow inside her heart. _I'm sorry mother... father... I just can't live here anymore... Please remember me...   
_

"Miki, how are you feeling?" called Ryu, figuring that the rat would be awake by the time he go back. As he turned on the light he found that the bed she was on now was empty. He sighed softly to himself, having a bad feeling that she had run off. Whatever she had dreamed of must have spooked her good. He slowly made his way out of his room and headed towards Miki's parent's part of the Sohma estate.

"She's gone?" cried Ai, falling onto the couch. Her cries were muffled by her hands and Jiro slowly sat by his wife. Ryu nodded slowly, watching the greeving couple trying to work it out in their head. Jiro slowly wrapped his arm around Ai's shoulders and sighed softly.

"Maybe... maybe it is better this way..." he said softly. Ai looked at her husband and hit his arm.

"What do you mean _better this way_? What is better than having our baby girl here?!" cried Ai, staring at her husband.

"We don't have a cursed child anymore..." he said bluntly, his arm disappearing from his wife's shoulder.

"Stop being a bastard! That was our little girl and you are happy she's gone!" shouted Ai.

"Shut up! You don't understand! I can't hold my baby girl! I've never been able to hold you, don't you think that is hard on me aside from you yelling your damn mouth at me woman?" shouted Jiro, his hand raising up. Before he could follow through with his attended actions, Ryu grabbed Jiro's hand. Ai fell back down to the couch, more tears coming from her eyes.

"That is enough Jiro..." said Ryu calmly but stern. "You shouldn't be fighting... Now calm down... I must go tell Haruko about this and see what shall be done about it..." Jiro slowly untensed and sat next to his wife, taking her into his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"So the little rat has decided to leave the burrow... Thank you Ryu, you may be dismissed..." said Haruko as the dragon made his leave. The room was dark and big, the only light that was admitted was through the windowpanes. A figure slowly slipped from the shadows.

"So... Miki flew the coop huh? Where do you think she scurried too?"

"Where else Masa?" asked Haruko. "Where else does all the little rats go when they leave the nest?"

A.N: Mwahaha, one more down! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! I have more time to write now that we are done with Macbeth so updates should come faster! There might be a couple spelling errors.. I'm still a little tired from yesterday... I gave blood... I will never do that again... stupid people... Anyway! The next chapter is entitled Taste Of The Past. See you soon! :)


	9. Taste Of The Past

**Rooster**, _Isamu: 32_; **Dragon**, _Ryu: 31_; **Dog**, _Masa: 31_; **Snake**, _Kisho: 31_; **Monkey**, _Keiji: 26_; **Horse,** _Seiko: 24_; **God**, _Haruko: 19_; **Boar**, _Takai: 16_; **Cat,** _Natsu: 15_; **Rat,** _Miki: 15;_ **Cow,** _Tani: 14_; **Bunny**, _Akina: 14_; **Sheep**, _Satu: 8_; **Tiger**, _Kiyoshi: 8_

Chapter 9: Taste of the Past

Thunder rolled softly across the sky near dusk. It threatened the world under it with rain that could stop and stop on a dime. Everyone was inside their houses... all but one. Feet struggled across the ground, leaves dancing around the pittering footsteps. Run, get away, screamed inside her. Go back, said her mind. Did she listen? No. She had to get away, the aura around the place was bad... she hated it. Where were her feet taking her? Was it some place safe? Was it dangerous? She didn't care... she just walked. A drop of rain settled on the bridge of her nose... then another, then another. Soon she was covered in rain. Miki walked faster and faster, her feet guiding her to her destination. She had been walking for an hour to an hour and a half, never slowing down and never stopping. A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in front of her, her feet beginning to finally slow down. As she got closer, she could make out a house faintly. She went into a sprint, her body wanting to rest and be warm. The rain stung her cheeks as she ran. She tripped up the stairs and opened the doors and falling to the floor. Her chest heaved up and down, her eyes closed as she laid there. She was safe...

It took her a couple minutes to get herself together. She opened her eyes and slowly picked herself up. She slid the door shut and looked around. Her eyes had to adjust to the dimness of the room. The rain pattered softly on the roof. Her finger flipped up on a switch and the room became bright. She squinted at the harsh light. Why was there electricity? Then it hit her, she was still on Sohma property, so it was one of the many Sohma get away houses. By the looks of the dust and cobwebs, it probably hadn't been used in at least ten years, if not longer. Something inside of her stir, and she turned towards the stairs and began to climb. Step by step she got farther to the top, her heart sped faster and faster. What was it that she wanted to see so bad? What was making her heart race so much? Faster each step was taken until she was running the rest of the way and towards a door towards the end of the hallway. She stopped, her hand on the knob. What was in this room? What made her stir so much? There was only one way to find out... and that was turning the knob. As her hand turned, she heard a soft click and the door slid open. She flipped on the light and blinked. It was even dustier than downstairs, showing that the room had been forgotten a lot longer than its bottom part. The room was bare, but a bed with faded pink sheets laid in the corner of the room. Her heart skipped a beat. This room... She walked around it, her purple eyes scanning the room. Her feet took to a mind of their own again and began to walk to the bed. She knelt down and looked under the bed. Nothing was unusual... but... a floorboard seemed loose. She reached for it and pulled it up. Her hand reached in and her fingers felt something cooled. She grabbed it and put it on the bed. It was a small little tin with _TIME CAPSULE _on it. She sat on the bed, her fingers moving around the bottom of the lid. She bit her lip, and opened it.

Laying inside was a folded up piece of paper. She picked it up and saw pictures under it. She set the note to the side and picked up the pictures. Her chest felt warm as she stared at a trio looking happy. One had gray hair and purple eyes like her was on one side of a girl... and on the other side was a person with orange hair and red eyes. She gasped... they were members of the zodiac... The Rat and the Cat... There was a girl in the middle of them with a silly expression on her face. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her sea green eyes were full of happiness. Who was she? She flipped through more pictures to see several more of the past zodiac. Many of the pictures were of the zodiac themselves, but the girl seemed to appear in many of the pictures as well. Who was she? She grabbed the letter from her side and opened it. Her eyes began to read over what was written...

_Hello there, my name is Tohru Honda and this is my Time Capsule. If you do not know, I am the girl with the sea green eyes and the goofy expressions on my face. I grew up with my mother for the most part, my father had died when I was quite young. My mother died a lot later and I had to live in a tent for two weeks my freshman year. This is when my life changed for the best. I met a wonderful family... the Sohmas. They entrusted me with their greatest secret and I have told no one... and you shall not know about it either. If you do not know who are in the pictures, I shall name them for you. The one with the gray hair is Yuki, the one with orange is Kyo, the one with blonde and is male is Momiji, the one with dark brown and gray/green eyes is Hatori, the one with black hair is Shigure, the one with silver hair is Ayame, the one with brown hair and is female is Kagura, the one with ginger colored hair is Kisa, the one with darker blonde hair and is little is Hero, the one with long ginger hair is Ritsu, and the one with black and white hair is Hatsuharu. I love each and everyone of these people so much... they have been so kind and I am so grateful for them. I feel really bad about having to leave them for college... for I do not know if I shall ever see them again.. it is heartbreaking but I must do this for mom. I hope you enjoy these pictures and please, take care of them or add to them. I must be going, Yuki and Kyo are taking me to the airport soon and I must finish packing. _

_Love, Tohru Honda._

The letter fell onto her lap. This Tohru Honda... she knew the Sohma's curse. Why... why did they let her get away with that? Why... Yet... all the zodiac members seem so happy in the pictures. Her fingers traced over the faces, her fingers especially lingering over the delicate features of Yuki, the rat. That was her... Her eyes began to fill with tears. She wished she had friends like that... who would care and lookout for her like that. She wish she had someone to share the secret with... someone who wouldn't turn her away like a monster... but treat her as a friend. She wanted her own Tohru Honda...

"What do you mean?" asked Masa, confused about Haruko's statement. _Where else does all the little rats go when they leave the nest? _

"Masa, don't be so thick, you know what I am talking about. Where did Kohaku go when he couldn't take the pressure? Where did Suzki go when the going got tough? Where did young Yuki take off to when he was ready to leave?" questioned the young God.

"That house in the forest, near the city." replied Masa. "But.. why?"

"You baka! It is where they are drawn to. Each representative of the zodiac animal is a different person, but their spirit is the same. The spirit of the dog belonged to Shigure, Mayina, Rei, and many more. One thing that they all have in common? They like the writing and are very close to the God. What do all the Rats have in common? They all flee from the nest and return to the place the first Rat ventured... They feel safe in that house... Are you really that stupid Masa?" spat Haruko, glaring at him. Masa seemed to cower a bit, but didn't let it show to much. "Also... they always end up living with the dog, please tell me you know what that means Masa,"

"When should I leave?" asked Masa.

"Now," With that, Masa quickly exited the room, leaving it dark once again. Haruko leaned up against the window, his forehead on the cool glass. Rain gently began to fall onto the window, making his vision shaky. The Rat was a girl.. the first time ever in the history of the Rat.. it was a girl... Haruko shut his eyes. Would the fate of the curse actually lay on her hands? He hated to think about it... He knew she was going to leave... but he really didn't want her gone. He wanted her... to hold her... to have her by his side. Why... why did she have to be the Rat?

Why was his doing this? Was he stupid? He hated her... and yet he was going to check up on her? She did scare him... but... did he really have to check up on her? She's fine... but... _Damnit Natsu! Why do you have to be a worry wort at times? Especially against her?_ He thought, slapping the side of his head. He wanted to go back to his room, but his feet kept walking to the door of Ryu. His hand shakily knocked on the door, and it shot back down to his side. The door slowly opened, deep eyes meeting the red ones of the Cat.

"Yes Natsu?" asked Ryu, a tired look upon his face.

"How... is... Mi...Miki?" stuttered Natsu, his face going red. He hated to ask about his enemy like this... really hated it.

"She isn't here... she ran away. Can't blame her, it is just the nature of the Rat to run off. Masa is leaving soon to go live with her, if you'd care to know," said Ryu, his voice dull and tired. Why was the stupid cat bothering him about this? Natsu blinked. She ran away? Was she stupid? She could get touched by a male and turn into a freaking rat! Natsu shook his head and shrugged.

"If she gets turned into a rat, that is her problem... damn rat..." Natsu muttered, walking back the way he came. Ryu sighed, shutting the door. Natsu was a stupid boy...

Dust came off the wall onto her fingertips as she touched it. She walked slowly, her eyes full of wonder as she walked. She wanted to know more... more about her history and how other generations tried to break the curse. She never really thought about breaking the curse until she read that note. She opened a door and looked inside. As she turned on a light, she saw a girl outside the other door, putting clothes up on a hanger. Her brown hair danced in the wind as she worked. She saw the Cat watching her from the corner, his stare soft and sweet. It was Kyo... and that must be Tohru Honda. She looked pretty in the pictures, but she looked even prettier in front of her. The image slowly disappeared. Nothing was left in the room... and she knew it wasn't the one that was going to help her understand her past.

The next door opened slowly, and there was a flash. It took her a couple minutes to figure out what had happened but there was nobody in the room. She turned on the light and looked around. She sniffed a little and gave a sigh. That smell... it smelled... so sweet and welcoming. She ventured into the vacant room and looked around. There was a box in the corner. Why would anyone leave anything behind? She walked over to it, and opened it. There were so many little knick knacks in there, she was surprised. She found pictures of Yuki, the past rat, at school, with his friends, and especially with Ms Tohru Honda. She smiled as she looked at each one. He only seemed the happiest whenever Tohru was around. She set them to the side and saw something big and red. She grabbed it and her eyes went wide. She felt a jolt as she touched it. The Rat inside of her was jumping around, as if something important happened with this piece of evidence. She took a closer look. It was a red cap... Her stare became blank as she began to hear voices in her head. She heard crying of a girl... and then all of a sudden of a boy. The scene played in her head as she watched as the little boy led the girl home... He gave her the hat and ran off. The girl was sad that she wasn't able to thank him, but held onto the hat as an anchor. She blinked and the image was gone. She sat the hat down and stood up. This room was definitely getting to her head and she began to back up when she felt her back hit a warm body. She felt hands go over her eyes and she scream.

"Don't scream so loud!" came the suave voice behind her. She turned around, her eyes meeting the gray ones of an older man.

"Ma...Masa. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Why had he followed her?

"Well.. I was told to come live with you, order of Haruko." he said, a small smile on his face. Miki didn't know what to think about that, but she smiled. She felt that it was natural that she was to live with Masa. She embraced him happily. She wasn't going to be truly alone...

The sun shone bright as a girl walked down to the administration office. Her hair bounced as she walked, a smile on her face. She merrily walked over to one of the secretaries and took a seat in front of them.

"May I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk, setting the papers she had been working on aside.

"I would like transfer papers please," replied the girl, her thumbs twiddling as her foot pounced up and down.

"Where would you like to transfer too?" asked the secretary, thumbing through papers.

"A public co-ed school. I do not care which one, just a co-ed school."

"Name?" The girl straighted up, her smile growing a bit wider as she began to speak her name.

"Miki Sohma."

Jiro Sohma walked back and forth in the hallway. What was he doing here? He never ventured out to this part of the Sohma house, never in his life. Why was he there now? He wasn't to sure... or so he told himself. He knew why he was here... he didn't want to admit it though. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, his body was feeling weaker and weaker every day he thought of it. He must... he must finish it. He must find a cure to his suffering.

"Jiro..." came a wavering voice. The jittery man looked at the tired woman in front of his.

"Ai..." he whispered. Ai ran towards Jiro, her arms encircling his body and her face buried in his chest. Jiro could feel wet little spots on his chest. Jiro held her close, his hands running through her honey blonde hair. His fingers twisted and twirled as he shook.

"Are you..." she whispered, not daring to finish her sentence.

"..." Silence. She knew what that silence meant, she knew it.

"How can you do this?" she choked, her feelings tangling up inside her. Why... why must he do this? There was silence once again, but the sound of a door sliding open broke the silence.

"Jiro, Ai, what are you doing here?" asked the calm voice. Jiro looked up and met the curious eyes of Ryu Sohma.

"I want... I want to forget everything." he said softly, his grip on his wife tightening as her sobs became audible. "I can't go on anymore... my daughter... my own daughter I can't hug or she'll turn into a rat! A damn rat! My little girl... she's suppose to be daddy's little girl but she can't! I can't do anything for her... nothing at all... I want to forget I have a daughter... A father can't go on knowing that he can never hold his little baby girl... I've tried all these years... but I've failed... And if forgetting my daughter I must forget my wife... then... so be it..." he finished, gripping Ai tighter and burying his face into her hair. Ai pulled away and looked up at Jiro, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If you must forget me... then I shall forget as well... I can not go on without you..." her thumbs stroked his cheeks as she stared up at him.

"Come in..." said Ryu, his door sliding farther open. Jiro leaned over and brushed his lips against Ai's gently... one last time, but the two entered the room together for the last time...

Soft hums came from a small kitchen in the middle of nowhere. Miki chopped up some onions happily, humming to herself without a care in the world. She was out of the Sohma house, she was transferring to a new school, and she was free... free as a bird. She poured the onions into the soup, smiling and swaying back and forth. She picked up the plates and turned around. She shook a bit, the silhouette of a man scaring her half to death.

"Masa, be more careful, I could have dropped these plates," she said as she walked closer to the table. A hand grabbed her arm, making her stop. She looked at him. "What?"

"Ryu informed me today... that both your mum and dad... they both have left the Sohma house and their memory has been..." he stopped as he heard a shattering noise. Miki had dropped the plates from her hands. Her parents... both of her parents... forgot. Miki knelt down to pick up the shattered plates, her finger slicing from one of the sharp edges. She flinched, her eyes looking at her finger. She watched the blood drip down her finger slowly. She was alone... she was truly alone.

A/N: Another chapter down! I don't know about you all.. but I cried making this chapter. I didn't want to write it, but it had to be done! I hope you enjoyed it :) I'm so happy on how many reviews I have gotten so far, you guys are the best, I love you all! I'm glad you like the little character index at the top, I find it easier to keep characters straight as well.. especially since mine has all made ups you have no clue who is who. The next chapter is called **A New Beginning** and lets just say that you get a couple more new characters and that... a certain duo end up going to the same school and they don't like it. See-ya in the next chapter!


	10. A New Beginning

**Rooster**, _Isamu: 33_; **Dragon**, _Ryu: 32_; **Dog**, _Masa: 32_; **Snake**, _Kisho: 32_; **Monkey**, _Keiji: 27_; **Horse,** _Seiko: 25_; **God**, _Haruko: 20_; **Boar**, _Takai: 17_; **Cat,** _Natsu: 16_; **Rat,** _Miki: 16;_ **Cow,** _Tani: 15_; **Bunny**, _Akina: 15_; **Sheep**, _Satu: 9_; **Tiger**, _Kiyoshi: 9_

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

The sun shone bright as people walked to school on that Monday morning. Teenage girls ran down the sidewalk, giggling as they raced each others. Teenage guys talked with each other as the walked, checking out the girls as they ran by, hoping to see up their skirts. A gray haired girl walked down the sidewalk, a small serene smile upon her face. School... public school. This was Miki's second semester in public school. She has transferred the second semester of her first year the year before. She was now a second year in school and she was excited. She had made several friends last semester. She was still a little shy around people, especially the guys. She was mostly afraid of them. She felt so bad when one of her friends tried to hug her and she couldn't touch the guys. Of course, the girls she had no problem... but why would they want to hug her? A lot of them hated her, seeing her as a threat. She was beautiful and intelligent... and quite mysterious... why wouldn't a guy want her?

"Earth to Miki," called a deep voice from behind her. Miki blinked her big purple eyes and turned around. She smiled as she looked at the tall male in front of her.

"Takai," she called, running over to him. She hugged him tightly. She had not seen him since New Years and she missed him so much. Takai wrapped his arms around her, squeezing the young girl tightly. Miki pulled away, smiling. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Takai's school wasn't far away from hers, but it still took some time to get there. She envied him, this was his last year and she still had one more to go after this one.

"I just wanted to stop by and see the little rat," Takai said, smiling down at Miki. Miki hit his arm lightly.

"You silly, you shouldn't do that if you're going to be late for your own class. Now off with you before you start off with a tardy." said Miki, shoving Takai away, laughing as she did. Takai rubbed his chest.

"Fine, fine, see if I come and visit you again," he said, a smile upon his face, and he turned around and jogged off, steering clear of any and all girls. Miki smiled. It was good to see someone else from the main house than just Masa. _Ding, ding_. The ten minute bell rang loudly across the school yard. Miki turned and looked up at the school. This was going to be a good year.

The hallways buzzed with chatter as Miki walked down the hallways. She held her books in her arms as she tried to find her classroom. She cursed softly to herself for not getting their earlier for she had forgotten almost everything about that school. She finally found her room and walked in quickly as the five minute bell rang. She gave a small sigh of relief and took a seat, smiling at several people as she made her way through. She sat her books on her desk as she sat. She opened one of her notebooks and began to doodle little flowers and hearts on the bare pages that begged to be wrote on.

A redhead boy ran down the hallway, looking liked a scared cat. Where was he? All these hallways were the same only the numbers changed on the doors. Where the hell was his class?

"Shit..." he mumbled to himself as he made a turn here and a turn there. He heard the five minute bell ring and he cursed more under his breath. He hated this school already. A... B... finally! 2C. He let out a small sigh of relief as he made his way into the room. He stopped about two feet inside, his eyes scanning around the room. His eyes stopped on a gray haired student... His mouth opened a bit, a small little sound escaping.. As if on cue, the gray haired girl looked up, her purple eyes meeting with his red. Her face turned into shock, her eyes big.

"Natsu!" she cried, not expecting to ever see him again.

"Miki," he muttered. He was afraid that should would try to hug him... or something worse... _Wait! Why the hell would she do that? She's the damned rat, she would never want to do that to me... Don't be stupid Natsu... you stupid cat..._ Miki stood from her seat, her eyebrows going from their arched position to their slanted one.

"You... are you stupid!" she cried. Natsu glared as he made his way towards her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Are you a stupid cat? Do you know how much danger you are in?" she scolded, her glare never resting.

"Do you know how much danger _you_ are in Miss _I run away from boys just to run into the cat then get squished and ruin mine and the cats chances at preschool_." said Natsu, his hands clenched to his sides. Miki rolled her eyes.

"You are never going to let me live that down will you, you stupid cat," she spat.

"Don't call me a stupid cat! You damned rat," hissed Natsu, his voice raising in frustration.

"You are stupid, stupid cat!" she shouted, slamming her hands upon her desk. By this time, several pair of eyes had settled upon them. Miki felt the uneasiness in the room and she grabbed Natsu by the collar and pulled him out of the room. She shut the door and threw Natsu against the wall. Her hands hit the wall on both sides of his head and Miki glared at Natsu.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice in a harsh whisper.

"He told me to," replied Natsu, his voice a little shakey. He hated Haruko... and always had... Everything the stupid boy had put him through...

"Haruko?" she asked softly. "Why would he..."

"Who knows," Natsu said, cutting her off. He knew she had only saw the good side of him... which was quite weird. All of the other zodiac members saw the bad side of Haruko... but Miki... she always saw the good. A weird moment of silence passed and Natsu looked at Miki. "Who cares though. You shouldn't be here! You are in a lot more danger than I am, you clumsy girl," he spat.

"Clumsy girl!" Miki pushed away from the wall and stood there in front of him.

"Yeah, I should kick your ass now for coming to this stupid school. Its because of you that I'm here!" Natsu shouted. Natsu began to roll up his sleeve when he heard a _giggle giggle_. He looked around. _Giggle, giggle._ Miki's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Who's there?" asked Natsu. Natsu pushed Miki to the side to see two people standing there. They both had brown hair and brown eyes. The female had her hand over her mouth, trying to restrain the giggling. The male just smiled, his hand in his pocket as he looked at the two. Miki turned around and looked at the two.

"You two fight like a marry couple," said the man, the girl letting out muffled giggles.

"What the hell did you say?" asked Natsu, his hand upon his sleeve to roll it up. The girl removed her hand, and smiled. Her hair was in two pigtails and she titled her head to the side a bit.

"Sorry about my twin, he can be stupid sometimes," she apologized. Miki let out a little sigh. They didn't seem to bad.

"What are your names?" asked Miki, slapping Natsu on the arm so he'd settle down.

"You damn rat," he spat.

"Stupid cat," The twins looked at them.

"Why do you call each other rat and cat?" asked the guy. The girl hit her brother's arm.

"My name is Ran and this is my brother Udo." said Ran.

"Why do you call each other rat and cat?" repeated Udo. Ran slapped her brother. Natsu and Miki just stood there. No one ever asked them that...

"Those are our nicknames. Ever since we were little we always argued and one of the grownups said we were like a cat and a rat. He got the nickname cat because he always started and I got rat because I always win," explained Miki, a smile upon her face. Natsu glared at Miki.

"I don't always start it, thats for sure," he hissed.

"So you are brother and sister?" asked Udo, his eyes glancing up and down Miki subtly.

"No, we are distant cousins." she explained. Ran smiled.

"So what are your names?" asked Ran, curious. Miki blushed a little, embarrassed she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Miki and this is Natsu," she said.

"Children, class is starting. Please enter the room," said a deep voice from behind them. The twins turned around to noticed a young man, slightly built, standing there with a briefcase.

"Yes sir," said Udo, turning around and entering the classroom. One by one they filed in, taking their seats for class to start. Miki already knew that this was going to be an interesting year.

Lunch rolled around and the class filed out. Miki walked down the hallway, talking to one of the girls in class.

"Hey Miki!" came a male voice. One of the kids in class ran up to her. "Want to sit with me during lunch?" he asked. Miki blinked.

"Um... I don't know..."

"She isn't because she's going to sit with me," said another voice. Voice after voice was calling out that she was going to sit with them. Miki slyed away from the group. A hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Why don't you sit with us Miki," said Ran, smiling at the stressed girl. Miki smiled. She gave a nod. Why not? At least she knew that Ran just wanted to talk then praise her and be lap dogs. Miki nodded and went to get her lunch.

Miki looked around outside for the twins, her lunch sack in her hand. She saw them by a tree, laughing and joking around. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said, sitting between them. Her knees almost touched each of theirs, while the twins faced each other.

"Hey Miki," said Ran, smiling.

"Hey," she said, opening her lunch.

"So tell us a little bit about yourself Miki," said Udo, as he looked at her. Miki nibbled on her sandwich a bit.

"Well... there is nothing much to say," she said, unsure on how to answer the question. She couldn't tell them that she was cursed for her whole life, couldn't embrace men, and that she was a rat. She looked at them. They seemed very nice, and she'd love to share the secret with them... just like how Tohru Honda knew about it... but..

"Hey Natsu!" called Udo, waving his hand in the air. The cat looked over at the group, his lunch in his hands. He began to walk over and was almost there when he noticed Miki sitting with them. _Oh hell no..._ He thought and began to walk past them. Udo grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him down next to him. Natsu looked ahead of him and met the purple eyes of Miki.

"Stupid cat.." she said softly, nibbling her sandwich.

"Well aren't we just one big happy group," said Udo, smiling his stupid grin. They sat in silence for a little while, Miki and Natsu glaring at each other as they ate their lunch. Ran looked between the two Sohmas and smiled. She grabbed one of Miki's hands, snapping her out of her glare. Miki looked surprised at Ran. What was she doing?

"Miki, will you be my friend?" she asked, clasping Miki's right hand in between both of her hands. Miki blinked but laughed.

"Sure," she said, a small smile upon her face.

"Will you be my friend too!" asked Udo, clasping Miki's left hand. Miki flinched, and Natsu's eyes went wide. _Don't hug her... don't hug her... _Miki became tense as she felt his hand upon hers. She knew if he touched her it was alright.. but if he hugged her..

"Sure.. why not," she said, a small stressed smile upon her face. She was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"Friends are stupid.. who needs them.." grumbled Natsu, drinking his water. Ran gave a little smile in Natsu's direction.

"They aren't that bad," she responded.

"Oh thank you!" cried Udo after Miki responded. He let go of her hands and his arms went wide as he began to lean forward. Miki's eyes went wide as she tried to lean back to miss being hugged. She was back on her hands as Udo got closer. _Shit..._

"Excuse me, I think the bell just rang," said Natsu, getting up and stepping between Udo and Miki. "Lets go," he said, grabbing Udo by the collar. Udo fussed as he was pulled away, Natsu ignoring the silly protest. Miki fell onto her back, her chest heaving. That was really close... She had to thank Natsu later... maybe...

"I think those two are going to become really good friends..." said Ran as she picked up her brothers lunch as well as her own. Miki looked over at Ran and smiled.

"Yeah... probably."

"We shall be doing a project," rang into the children's minds as they sat in class after lunch. Everyone groaned, all hating to do projects. "You shall all draw a number and who ever draws the other numbers are in your group. You will get into your groups and one of you shall come up here and pick out a topic. You shall do a whole presentation on your subject and will be done and presented before exams. Do you all understand?" A grumble of yeses ran over the class and the teacher went up and down the isle, student by student picking out a number. Udo picked out the last number and opened it up. Number five.

"Alright, all numbers get together and get to know each other. Ones and twos in the front, threes and fours in back and fives near the window." The kids got up, scrambling to their assigned parts of the room. Several people hugged each other as they found who they were with. Udo sat by the window when he saw Miki and Ran make their was over.

"Why hello ladies, are you five as well?" Udo asked, grinning.

"Yes Udo you twit," said Ran, giggling. Miki counted the people in the group.

"We should have one more..."

"Oh hell no," said Natsu and the girls turned around. Natsu held his slip of paper which read _five_ on it. Miki glared at him as she straighted out her gray skirt.

"Oh no..."

"I'm going to go draw our topic! I'll be back," said Ran as she went to the front of the room. Miki and Natsu glared at each other as they stood there. Udo stood up and stood next to Miki.

"We are all just one happy family!" he cried and went to hug Miki. Natsu growled and lept forward, hugging Udo instead. Miki blinked, wondering why Natsu had just hugged Udo.

"Yeah.. happy... family..." Natsu growled, glaring at Miki. She was going to be the death of him...

"Hey hey, little less loving there kid. Your face is turning as red as your hair and uniform," said Udo, pulling away from Natsu. Ran skipped back to the group and smiled.

"Got the topic!" she sang. Miki straighted her choker and looked at Ran.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We shall be studying the Chinese Zodiac!"

Author Notes: Cliff hanger! Woohoo:) Sorry it took so long to get this out, I was on a major writing block and lately I've been really busy with stage managing and all this other stuff! (to many excuses, sorry folks!) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter, **The Project** will be out sooner than this one! I also hope you like Ran and Udo... I needed to give them new friends :) Thanks for reading and hope to see your review:)


	11. The Project

**Rooster**, _Isamu: 33_; **Dragon**, _Ryu: 32_; **Dog**, _Masa: 32_; **Snake**, _Kisho: 32_; **Monkey**, _Keiji: 27_; **Horse,** _Seiko: 25_; **God**, _Haruko: 20_; **Boar**, _Takai: 17_; **Cat,** _Natsu: 16_; **Rat,** _Miki: 16;_ **Cow,** _Tani: 15_; **Bunny**, _Akina: 15_; **Sheep**, _Satu: 9_; **Tiger**, _Kiyoshi: 9_

Chapter 11: The Project.

Miki stood outside of Ran's house, her arms folded. Why was she there? She just wanted to turn and leave right then, she couldn't stand being in the same spot as...

"Why the hell am I here?" asked Natsu, shifting his backpack. Miki grumbled.

"Because we have to work on a project you stupid cat. Use your brain," she said, walking towards the door.

"I'm not a stupid cat, you damn rat. I do use my brain when I damn want too," he hissed. She rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door. There was a rustling sound inside and the door opened quickly, Ran panting. Dogs and cats ran between her legs and began to run outside. They ran through Natsu's and Miki's legs as they escaped the house. Ran brushed some of her hair from her eyes, her hidden hand soapy and wet. Miki held back a snicker as she looked at Ran.

"Cats... hate... water..." panted Ran. Natsu rolled his eyes. _No kidding..._ "Come in, come in." Ran moved from the door, allowing the zodiac members to enter the house. The house smelled of cherry and cinnamon. The door shut and Ran smiled. "Follow me," she said.

They walked up the stairs, pictures covered the walls from baby pictures to drawings. As they got closer to the top of the stairs, a soft pounding noise was heard. Ran gave a groan as they walked to the end of the hallway. The door swung open and the soft pounding noise became louder. Miki covered her ears, her eyes closed. Udo jumped around the room, his head banging to the music.

"Udo!" shouted Ran, trying to get the fidgeting boy's attention. No use. "UDO!" shouted Ran, yanking the radio chord from the wall. The music stopped and Udo hopped around the room for a few seconds and looked up. He came to a stop as he saw Ran, Miki and Natsu staring him down.

"Um... Hi," he said, scratching the back of his head. Ran rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you wait until I was here before you entered my room?" Ran asked as she dropped the chord. Udo fell onto the pink colored bed and shrugged.

"Because your computer is cooler than mine and your room is bigger so I figured we'd work in here," he explained, his feet wiggling. Ran rolled her eyes as Miki and Natsu entered the room. Ran shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Okay, so how are we going to start this project off?" asked Ran, looking at Miki and Natsu. Miki swung her backpack off her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Well, I picked up some books from the library so I figured we could start with these and then use the Internet as well." explained Miki, pulling out several books.

"I call Internet!" cried Udo, jumping off the bed and jumping into the computer chair in front of Ran's computer desk. Ran rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so guys get the Internet and we get the books," explained Ran, getting up off the bed. She grabbed a notebook and sat on the bed. Miki dropped the books upon the bed and sat down with them. Natsu just stood there, unsure if he should stand or kneel. Ran looked over at him and smiled.

"You can sit on my desk.. I don't mind. It won't collapse, I promise. Udo sits on it all the time and it has yet to collapse." explained Ran, returning her attention to the book. Natsu looked at Udo, an unsure look upon his face. He didn't like Udo... didn't like him much at all. He felt... threatened by him but he didn't understand why. He inched closer to Udo, but didn't dare to sit down. Miki looked up and glared at him.

"Sit down you stupid cat," she said, flipping the page in her book. Natsu twitched a little and glared at her.

"I'm not a stupid cat, you stupid rat," he spat, sitting on the desk in a huffy mood. He looked at Udo, who was watching him. Udo began to snicker and looked back at the computer.

The room was cast in silence as time passed by. Soon, Ran spoke up,

"Wow.. this is an interesting fable,"

"Which one?" asked Miki, slowly flipping through her book.

"Its about how the Zodiac animals got together for a banquet but the rat told the cat it was the day after it was suppose to be and the cat missed out on the banquet... explaining why the cat isn't in the zodiac," explained Ran. "I never knew that," Miki secretly rolled her eyes. She knew this... it was nothing new.

"Its a really neat fable. Just shows you that cats are stupid creatures," said Miki, tossing her book to the side. Why must they get this subject? Why wouldn't they get the western civilization or how knitting was involved... but the Chinese Zodiac?

"Cats are not stupid. They are smarter than rats," spat Natsu, glaring at Miki from the desk.

"Then why was the cat tricked out of going to the banquet?" asked Miki, her voice growing louder from her calm tone.

"Because he thought the rat was his friend and was stabbed in the back." retorted Natsu, standing up.

"Why would a rat ever be friends with a cat? What a stupid assumption," said Miki.

"The rat is just a low creature having to trick people out of things just so he can get what he wants. The rat will die alone and always dies alone and so will you," shouted Natsu. Natsu breathed heavily, out of breath. Miki just sat there, the last words lingering over her head. _The rat will die alone and always dies alone... **and so will you**_. She closed her eyes, tears threatening her eyes. She didn't want to be alone... she wouldn't be alone... Ran felt the tension in the room and looked at Udo.

"Find anything yet Udo?" she asked. Udo looked over at Ran.

"No... no matter how many times I put in Chinese Zodiac nothing on it comes up," said Udo, going back to the computer. Ran scratched her head.

"Thats weird, let me see," she said, getting up from the bed. She leaned over Udo's shoulder and rolled her eyes. She hit him upside the head. "You idiot, its spelled z-o-d**-I**-a-c. Not z-o-d-**e**-i-a-c. Stupid," she said. Udo smiled bashfully and typed it into the search engine.

"Thanks sis," he said.

"So, I was thinking for the visual we do a poster board?" suggested Ran, shuffling through her papers. Miki closed her book gently.

"I was thinking we could make a mobile of a sort... having a round object in the middle and the animals of the zodiac attached to it," Miki explained, drawing out a rough sketch. Ran bent over the sketch and nodded her head.

"Yes... yes that works nicely!" she said, smiling.

Natsu had his arms crossed as he sat on the desk. He watched out of the corner of his eye the sites that Udo surfed. Udo's eyes began to droop as he stared at the monitor. _The monitor is flickering... thats annoying... Isn't there anything interesting on the internet..._ He clicked on a link and his eyes went wide. His hand shook and grabbed Natsu's knee.

"What the hell.." spat Natsu, looking at Udo.

"Lo... look." he said. Natsu turned his attention to the monitor and his eyes widen.

"Wha... are you crazy!" he said. Udo began to click around the site, Natsu began to sweat. "Are you stupid..." he whispered. His arms loosen as they glanced over some pictures.

"You guys think thats a good idea?" asked Ran, looking over at the boys. She saw them hovering around the monitor, and she tilted her head. "Guys?" she asked. Miki looked over at the guys. She got off the bed and walked over to them.

"What you looking at?" she asked as she looked over Udo's shoulder. She gasped. "YOU STUPID CAT!" she shouted, slapping Natsu over the head. He jerked away from her, rubbing his head.

"What the hell," he said. Udo's eyes shifted quickly, moving the mouse to the x button and clicking it.

"You are a perverted cat that deserves to die," she spat, hitting Natsu's arm hard. He growled.

"Back off rat," he hissed, trying to shove her.

"What were they doing?" asked Ran.

"They were looking at a porn site!" Miki shouted. Natsu's face turned red, as red as his head. Ran clinched her fists.

"Udo you pervert! I should tell mom on you! If she looks on my computer and sees those links in my history log it will be your head!" shouted Ran, tugging Udo's ear. He let out small yelps of pain.

"Ran, please, it was an accident... stoppppp!" he cried.

"You stupid cat! You are such a pervert. Why do you want to look at naked women?" Miki spat, glaring at Natsu. His face turned redder and he looked away. How was he suppose to answer the question? _Its a man's urge,_ or _I never seen one before, _or maybe _because I can?_ He refused to say any of the answers, he just kept his mouth shut. There was a second of silence then,

"I'm going home," rang two voices. The two turned towards the door and began to walk towards it.

"Come on guys, we still have a lot to do!" cried Ran, trying to grab Miki's arm to keep her.

"There is no way I can work with such a stupid person," she spat. "I'm sorry Ran, we'll have to rescheduled for another day," she explained.

"Come on dude, don't be a wuss," said Udo, trying to calm down Natsu.

"Don't talk to me," he hissed, glaring at Udo. Ran and Udo watched as the fuming zodiac members walked towards the door.

"Hey! Take the door one at a..." SMACK "...time..." said Ran, rubbing her head. Udo tried not to laugh as he watched Miki and Natsu wiggle around in the doorway, both of them stuck. The two began to wiggle furiously.

"You stupid cat! Watch where you put your hands"

"You should look where you are going, you damn rat."

"I swear, you will never live today down, I will beat your sorry butt later"

"Bring it on you ass." _Pop_. The two finally squeezed through the doorway. Udo kept laughing as he heard the two bicker all the way outside. Ran sighed and slapped Udo upside the head.

"You are your stupid boy urges," she said, sighing. "Get out of my room."

_That stupid cat, I can't believe he has the nerve to look at... that stupid filth..._ Thought Miki as she slid open the door to the house. She slid her shoes off and walked calmly into the kitchen. Her stomach was growling and she needed to eat something. Miki began to search the refrigerator, trying to find something to satisfy her stomach. She pulled out the jelly and sat it on the counter. She pulled the bread and the peanut butter from the cabinet next to the refrigerator and began to make a peanut butter sandwich. She smiled to herself as she made it... her parents always made her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Masa softly walked down the stairs, trying not to do his biggest petpeeve... sounding like an elephant walking down the stairs. He stopped as he heard a soft hum from the kitchen. He turned and looked in. He smiled as he watched Miki make herself a sandwich. She had always loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when she was young. He cleared his throat, the humming suddenly stopping.

"Where were you young lady?" he asked, trying to sound like a father. Miki sighed. Why must she be broken from her daydream? She screwed the peanut butter lid back on as she spoke.

"I was over at Ran's and Udo's house, doing research on the Chinese Zodiac," she said, twisting the bread bag and putting the twisty tie back on it. Masa scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"The Chinese Zodiac... but you know all about it, why study it?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Miki sighed as she put the bread, peanut butter and jelly back where they belonged.

"Its for a stupid project. We had to get into groups of four and I ended up in a group with Ran, Udo and..." she stopped, not wanting to say her third partner. "Natsu... We had to draw out a paper that would have our project on it... and we got the Chinese Zodiac. It wasn't my idea," she said, cutting her sandwich. She made her way to the table and sat down. Masa watched her but something clicked inside his head.

"Oh, I'm suppose to tell you that you and Natsu are suppose to bring Satu and Kiyoshi home next weekend for the day. It will only be Sunday day and then they go to school the next day and go home, thats all." explained Masa. "So what are we having for dinner?" Miki glared at Masa.

"Why me and Natsu? Why can't it be you and me? Why does this stupid cat have to get into a mess of things... and be in this house for a night?" she spat, standing up.

"It was Haruko's orders, we can't go against them." said Masa. Miki grabbed her plate and stomped up the stairs.

"Make your own dinner!" she shouted before she slammed her door. Masa rubbed his head.

"Why must she sound like an elephant going up those stairs?"

Natsu shuffled his feet as he entered the gates of the Sohma estate. The sun was covered by clouds, and there was a cold feeling as he entered. He hated this house, he hated everyone in it... he only cared for one person and that was Isamu, the rooster. Natsu looked up so he could go up the stairs but stopped. There in front of his was Haruko and Isamu. Natsu was confused, he didn't know what was happening.

"Isamu..." he said, a confused look upon his face.

"Hello Natsu," said Haruko, Isamu being quiet as he stood there. "Why were you out so late? Its almost dark,"

"I had to work on a project..." Natsu said quietly.

"With who?"

"Udo... Ran... and... Miki," he said, the last name almost a curse. Haruko cracked a grin. Haruko steps aside and Natsu walks up the stairs tensely, not wanting to looked Haruko.

"Oh, by the way. Next week, you shall be helping Miki look after Satu and Kiyoshi at her house, I hope you don't mind." said Haruko, a grin upon his face. Natsu twitched.

"Alright..." he said, going against everything inside his mind. Haruko smiled. Natsu began to walk but was caught by Haruko's words again.

"Also... while you watch the two younger children... you will stay at Masa's house... you are no longer welcomed at this estate," said Haruko. Natsu twirled around, his eyes wide.

"How... but.." he choked out. "Isamu?" Natsu looked at Isamu, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry... Natsu..." said Isamu softly, his eyes cast down. Natsu looks between Isamu and Haruko and storms off towards his room. Haruko smiled as he watched the young cat run off. Isamu knelt on the ground, his head cast down. _I'm sorry Natsu..._ Haruko looked at Isamu and grinned. _My plan is working... soon, the rat and the cat will hate each other... forever and I will live like I should... and so will everyone else..._

Author Notes: That took me a while to finish, I got writers block and couldn't remember what I wanted to write... I hope you liked the chapter, it was a little boring at the beginning. I didn't want to write it, but there were things I needed to get out into the open so my story could go on. I'm proud with myself, I have the whole outline written for this story now and there are so many parts that I just wanted to jump to while I wrote this chapter, but I wrote them all down soo... lol. I hope the next chapter won't take so long. Its entitled **Eye of a Child** See-ya soon:)


	12. Eye of a Child

**Rooster**, _Isamu: 33_; **Dragon**, _Ryu: 32_; **Dog**, _Masa: 32_; **Snake**, _Kisho: 32_; **Monkey**, _Keiji: 27_; **Horse,** _Seiko: 25_; **God**, _Haruko: 20_; **Boar**, _Takai: 17_; **Cat,** _Natsu: 16_; **Rat,** _Miki: 16;_ **Cow,** _Tani: 15_; **Bunny**, _Akina: 15_; **Sheep**, _Satu: 9_; **Tiger**, _Kiyoshi: 9_

Chapter 12: Eye Of A Child

The sun shone down upon the small house in the woods. The trees glistened with leaves and the ground was covered in grass and flowers. The birds chirped softly and all was peaceful. Upon the roof laid a young man with a head full of orange hair. Natsu laid there, his gaze upon a passing cloud. A week... he had been in the house for a week... and it was not a pleasant week at that. His first day was the worse of all...

"_Welcome Natsu," greeted Masa, smiling at the cat who stood perfectly still. His gaze was locked upon the purple eyes of Miki. She glared back. _

"_Stupid cat," she cursed. Natsu gripped his hands at his side, them slowly curling into fists. _

"_... Damn rat," he growled. Miki eyes shot daggers at the angry cat. Masa coughed softly._

"_Dinner should be ready, I bet you are starving Natsu. Now, if we all could go into the kitchen..."_

"_I'm not hungry," spat Natsu, brushing pass the two. Miki grabbed Natsu's wrist, his head shooting back._

"_If you dare go in my room I'll break you," she said. Natsu yanked his hand away from her grip and walked inside the house. Masa blinked as Miki followed. _

"_This is going to be a great time..." _

Natsu sighed as he heard a car pull up, knocking him out of his day dream. He sat up and looked over the edge of the house. There was a blue car, parked with four people stepping out. He could barely make them out, for they were parked some ways away. He could hear soft mumbles of voices from the people stepping out of the car. Natsu rolled his eyes as he saw Miki come and greet the four people.

"Hello Ryu, Seiko," she greeted, bowing a bit before them. It has been a long time since she had spoken with them. She glanced at Seiko and smiled a bit. Seiko gave her a nod and she became upright again. Miki noticed the children, hiding behind Seiko and Ryu. One had a head of ginger colored hair and striking brown eyes. His distant eyes made her aware that he was Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi!" she cried, hugging the shy boy who was behind Seiko's body. Kiyoshi was a little tense, but he soon settled down. He closed his eyes as she hugged him. "It has been so long... you're growing up so fast," she said, smiling at him. Kiyoshi returned the smile shyly, a little embarrassed about the situation. Miki let go of him and noticed the other boy, his off white hair all in curls.

"Satu." she said. She knew Satu had the temper of the two and she smiled. She got up and walked towards him.

"Don't you dare," said the nine year old, looking up at her. His dark eyes glared at her. Miki frowned, but smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit," Miki commented.

"Are you sure they won't be any trouble?" asked Seiko, worried a little that Miki wouldn't be able to handle it herself. Miki smiled.

"Don't worry, I have Masa to help me, they won't be to much," she explained, her hand upon Kiyoshi's head.

"Here is their stuff, we'll pick them up in the morning." said Ryu, setting down a suitcase. Miki nodded as the two adults packed themselves back into the car. Miki waved as the drove off. Miki turned to the two children and smiled.

"Alright, I think I'll show you to your room," she said, picking up the suitcase.

Natsu watched as Miki lead the two kids into the house. He laid back upon the roof, looking up at the clear blue sky. He huffed, his eyes closed. _Those stupid kids... why must we watch them..._ He though. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the roof. As long as they didn't bother him, he'd be fine... so he prayed that they would leave him alone... He hoped.

Kiyoshi and Satu looked around the house, Miki following them.

"This is the kitchen and this is the dining area. If you get bored we have a television that you can watch.. The bathroom is down this hallway and there is another one upstairs. If you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, please flush because it smells a lot if you don't," explained Miki. Satu made a face. He hated new places... he really did.

"Now I'll show you your room, follow me," she said, walking up the stairs. Satu followed closely, Kiyoshi walking behind him.

Miki walked down the hallway, stopping at Natsu's door. She turned the doorknob and threw it open. She walked into the room where two cots were set out for the two of them. Satu walked in and held his nose. Kiyoshi followed, looking around. Miki looked down at him.

"Whats wrong Satu?" she asked.

"It smells like cat and its disgusting. I hate cats," he said. Miki just looked at him, a bit shocked by his answer and she looked at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi just stared back.

Dinner rolled around, and Masa, Miki, Satu and Kiyoshi sat around the table, quietly eating. Satu took a bite out of the soup and his face turned sour.

"What is this?" he asked, almost dropping his spoon. Miki looked at him questionably.

"Its Leek soup Satu, eat up," explained Masa, eating some of the soup, his eyes reading the daily paper. Satu's face almost turned green.

"Leek... I hate leek. Are you stupid? Why would anyone want to eat leek soup?" asked Satu, slamming the spoon on the table.

"I like leek soup," said Kiyoshi, taking a sip of the broth from the soup. Miki smiled at Kiyoshi, glad that one of the children had manners. Miki began to wonder what they had been teaching them over at the Main House... she never acted that way.. never in a million years.

"Where is Natsu?" spoke Kiyoshi, his voice soft and gentle. Miki looked at Kiyoshi and frowned.

"He won't be down. Natsu has a thing about starving around dinner time and I don't understand his logic," she said. Kiyoshi nodded, sipping her soup more.

"He's a stupid cat.. all cats are stupid. He'll be locked up soon, so it doesn't matter," Satu spat, getting up from the table.

"Satu.." said Kiyoshi, getting up and following. Miki just sat there, staring after the sheep. Why must he be so stubborn and mean? Weren't sheep suppose to be playful and dumb?

Seven rolled around and the door slid open.

"Miki?" called a female voice. "Is this your house?" Miki looked up from her book and got up from the table. Satu and Kiyoshi looked up from the other room, toys in their hand. Miki ran to the door and smiled as she saw Udo and Ran looking around, looking like little lost puppy dogs.

"Ran!" said Miki, hugging her friend. Ran smiled, returning the hug. "I'm glad you found the house! I was afraid you wouldn't find it with my directions. I sometimes forget how to get here," she said, smiling. Ran laughed.

"I helped find the house, she kept going to wrong way." said Udo, a smile upon his face. Miki glanced at Ran and the two laughed. He was such a liar.

"Come in, come in. Leave your shoes at the door and follow me. Natsu is well.." began Miki, walking towards the staircase.

"On the roof, I saw," said Ran. "Who are these kids?" she asked, seeing Satu and Kiyoshi staring at them. Miki stopped. She completely forgot about the children!

"Umm... these are my cousins. The ginger colored one is Kiyoshi and the curly haired one is Satu. Kiyoshi, Satu, this is Ran and her brother Udo." explained Miki.

"It is nice to meet you," said Kiyoshi, holding his small hand out for Ran to shake. Ran smiled, about to grab his hand, but Satu pulled his hand away.

"Don't talk to strangers Kiyoshi, if they don't have the name Sohma, they aren't worth your time," Satu said, glaring at Ran. Ran stared back, an empty look upon her face.

"Well.. what a little sour puss you are Sohma Satu," Ran said, a disgusting look upon her face. She nodded at Kiyoshi. "It was nice meeting you dear,"

"We need to hurry, we don't have much time now because it took you a while to find the house," explained Miki, walking up the stairs. Ran and Udo followed, Ran glancing back at the two children. Her eyes locked with Satu and she looked away.

Miki walked to her room, opening the door and sitting down upon her bed. She opened up the window and leaned out of it.

"Natsu! Get your butt in here, we're starting," she called. She turned to her guests and smiled. "Please, sit down." she said. Ran sat on the floor while Udo sat on the desk. Miki sat in front of Ran and looked at Udo and Ran.

"So, do we have an idea for our visual aid?" asked Miki. Ran nodded, sliding off her backpack and opening up the front zipper. Natsu crawled through the window and sat upon Miki's bed.

"Nice for you to join us," said Miki, not looking at him.

"Shut up," he hissed, turning his back to her. Miki rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking that, for a visual aid, we make a mobile and have all the different zodiac animals on there. We find out which zodiac the people are in our class.. which they all should either be one or another. Then, we'll get the zodiac sign of the teacher and the other grades of the school. We will explain what each animal means," explained Ran.

"Yeah, I've already started on the drawings of the zodiac animals." explained Udo, playing with a pencil.

"What if... we play out the old folk tale about how the cat isn't part of the zodiac." said Miki, smiling. Natsu twitched a bit, hearing the thing he hated to hear.

"Thats a great idea! We can make little puppets or.. like.. cat ears and mouse ears! We can have a god, a cat, a rat and a cow!" exclaimed Udo. "And... me being the stud I am, I will be the God!" Udo held out his arms in a 'manly' pose and smiled.

"Sure... I'll be the rat, Natsu can be the cat and Ran you can be the Cow." said Miki, smiling. Ran nodded.

"Sounds cool to me... How is the paper coming along?" asked Ran, writing down the ideas in her notebook.

"Its coming along really well, it will be finished by the time we go, it will be done way before that actually." explained Miki. Ran nodded, checking off something in her notebook.

"Alright... now.. we should probably start on the explanation of the zodiac animals..." said Ran, pulling out a three-ring binder that was marked _Zodiac Animals_. Ran opened it and before she could pull out a file, a voice called out

"MIKI!" Miki groaned, getting up. She felt like a daughter going to her mean father.

"I'll be right back," said Miki, walking out of the room and going down the stairs. "What is it?" called Miki, walking into the kitchen.

"Can you look after the children? I'm going to bed and I don't want them to be unattended," explained Masa, drinking a glass of milk and setting the glass in the sink.

"Yeah, I can do that," she said, walking over to the other room. "Okay kids, you are going to have to be with me until my guests leave. So lets go to my room," said Miki, grabbing Kiyoshi's hand.

"No, I refuse to do that," said Satu. Miki looked at him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Are you stupid? There is a female up there. I know what happens when their chest touches us, I'm not stupid," said Satu, glaring up at Miki.

"Why would you be touching Ran's chest anyway? She's taller than you and she won't hug you." explained Miki.

"I refuse. If they don't leave, I am going to leave and Haruko won't be happy with you," said Satu, glaring at Miki. Miki gave out a little sign, dropping Kiyoshi's hand.

"Fine, I'll ask them to leave. I'm just looking out for you, thats all. If you would get lost, Haruko would have my head..." she said. She jogged up the stairs and walked into her room.

"Masa says that its time for the kids to go to bed so you guys have to go home. We'll continue this on Monday at school," said Miki. Ran blinked.

"Oh. Okay, thats fine. Come on Udo, lets go," said Ran, putting her notebook into her bookbag and zipping it up.

"I'll see you out. Natsu, are you coming?" asked Miki. Natsu glared at her, and said nothing. Miki shrugged and followed her guests out the door.

"We'll see you on Monday Miki! Bye!" shouted Ran, waving to her friend. Miki waved as she watched the twins walk down the road. Miki smiled and turned to go inside. She walked and noticed Satu and Kiyoshi putting up their toys, and heading upstairs. Miki smiled. _Bedtime..._ Miki waited until she heard the door close and she walked upstairs. She opened her door and walked in.

"Alright Natsu, you can get out now," she said. She stopped. A small smile creeped onto her face unknowingly. There, on her bed, was a sleeping feline. Natsu was sprawled out onto her bed. She walked over to him and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful..

"GET UP YOU STUPID CAT. THIS IS MY ROOM!" shouted Miki. Natsu shot up from his sleep. He looked around then looked at Miki.

"What the hell did you do that for you damn rat!" he shouted.

"This is my room, get off my bed and sleep on the dang roof," she spat, glaring at him. Natsu glared at her and got up. He walked to the window and crawled out of it, cursing loudly. Miki slammed her window shut and closed the curtains. The last thing she needed was Natsu peeping in on her while she changed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kiyoshi, his eyes wide as he looked at all the play equipment around. He jumped up and down and raced towards one of the slides. The park... always take a kid to the park when you need to keep them occupied between lunch and dinner. Satu watched as Kiyoshi ran towards the slides. Satu looked up at Miki, a smug look upon his face.

"You've actually done something useful," he said, and ran towards the slide. "Hey, Kiyoshi, wait up!" he shouted.

Miki smiled and sat upon a bench and watched the two children play. She felt the spot next to her be filled, and she scooted over as far as she could to the edge of the bench. Natsu watched the kids play, a smile on the inside but no emotion on the outside. He felt Miki scoot away from him, and that was fine. He only sat there because he didnt feel like sitting in a tree. Miki watched as Satu pushed Kiyoshi on the swing and remembered back to when she was a little girl...

_"Come on Miki, you are almost there," shouted a six year old. It was spring time, and the land was in full bloom. Miki was half way up a tree, Takai up higher. He laughed as he looked down at her._

_"I don;t know if I can do it Kai," she said, her feet on a branch and her arms around the trunk._

_"Oh, come on, ts not that far away, you're almost there!" he shouted. His hand stretched out for her to grab it. Miki smiled. She could do it, he believed in her. She giggled as she reached out her hand, her body stretching up. Closed... and closer their hands got and her fingers brushed the tip of his fingers. **Crink...** **Crink... Crink...** Miki looked up at Takai's smiling face and watched it turn into a shocked look. She felt herself begin to fall, her body falling away from the tree. Her eyes went wide as she hit branch after branch. A shrill scream filled her hearing and a loud thud soon followed. Her world began to go dark, a figure climbing down the tree and someone was standing over her. She heard faintly "Miki?"_

_Miki stirred and gently opened her eyes. The room was dark. She could sense it was a closed room.. most likely Ryu's office. She had been there before, she was sick a couple months ago. She sat up, and looked around. There was Takai, sleeping in a chair next to her. She looked to the other side and her eyes met with deep brown ones. She gasped and a hand was on her shoulder._

_"Its okay Miki, its just me, Seiko." said the gentle voice. Miki calmed down a little. _

_"What happened?" she asked. _

_"You fell from the tree. I heard Takai scream and I ran over to the tree and there you were. You're in Ryu's office. He said you'll be fine, it was just a bump on the head. He said you were lucky that you didn't break anything. I guess they are right, the rat is a very special zodiac indeed," explained Seiko. "Now, lay down and rest. Takai has been here the entire time. He was scared that you weren't going to be fine. He feels that it is his fault," explained Seiko. "Now... rest," he said. Miki lay back onto the bed and curled up. She gently closed her eyes and fell asleep._

"Miki, look!" shouted Kiyoshi. He jumped from the swing onto the ground. Miki blinked, missing what he did.

"That was awesome Kiyoshi!" she cried, not knowing what he did. She smiled. She missed being a kid. Natsu watched the two play, and he smiled faintly... he never really had a happy childhood.. but he did have some memories...

_Natsu sat alone at lunch, looking down at the table. He didn't have anything to eat... nothing. He felt alone, seeing everyone else eating their lunch. A girl sat next to him, her purple eyes staring at him. He felt a little creped out. Why... why was she looking at him? She smiled, and handed out half of her sandwich._

_"Hungry?" she asked. He looked at her and then at the sandwich. He grabbed it shakely and nibbled on it. The gray haired girl smiled. "Good," she said. She got up and skipped away. He watched as she walked away, his mouth on the sandwich. Why had she done that?_

_Recess rolled around and Natsu watched the other kids play. He had no one to play with. His eyes scanned the playground and he noticed the gray haired girl from earlier, sitting by herself on the swing, swinging herself weakly. He smiled. He walked behind her and put his hands upon her back and pushed her. She turned around, surprised, and looked at him blankly._

_"What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled, pushing her again._

_"I'm pushing you," he said, "You weren't getting to far by yourself so I decided to help." he said. He noticed that she gave him a smile. _

_"Thank you.." _

Thank you... Natsu shook his head... Why must he always remember that. He looked at the sky, noticing that it was dusk, the sun was going down and everything was being basked in oranges and pinks. He looked to his side and was startled. There sat Miki, engulfed in the warm, orange light. He just looked at her. Why.. why.. He turned away, his eyes looking up at the sky. She is the reason why he had a horrible childhood.. if only she hadn't had ran into him.

"Come on kids, its time to go home!" cried Miki, getting up from the bench. Natsu watched her out of the corner of her eye and stood up as well. Satu and Kiyoshi ran over to them. Miki smiled and grabbed Satu's hand. Satu grabbed Kiyoshi's hand and they were pulled along by Miki. Natsu followed but felt a small hand grasp his. He looked down at Kiyoshi, who looked back at him. He gave a little smile, and went back to humming the tune he had been before he grabbed Natsu's hand. The four of them walking down the road, their hands locked together.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! This is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you enjoyed it. Its now summer break so I should be able to get out the rest of the chapters I need too :) The next chapter will be entitled _Ghosts of the Past_ and all I gotta tell you is that you get to see some familier zodiac members and their favorite person! C-Ya :D


	13. Ghosts of the Past

**Ages: **The same

**Chapter 13: **Ghosts of the Past

Its dusk. The sun is almost hidden by the Earth. A young female with brown hair stands outside a big, dark looking house. The door opens and she hesitates. Her body shakes in surprised.. must she go on?

Yes.

The female walks in, her world turning from friendly, to dark. The whole room around her is dark. She can't see. Her body begins to get tense. Her senses begin to shut down. She wants to flee.. but inside her heart.. she knows she must continue on.

"I'm glad that you've come," says a young voice, a voice of someone between their teenage years and the beginning of their adult hood. The voice engulfs her, the sound coming from all around.

"Yes.." she replies, her voice soft and innocent.

"Yes.. thank you," replies a suave voice. The female's body shakes. That voice... was so kind and dear. Hands find their way to her shoulders, bringing her to sit down. She kneels, her back straight as a board. She wants to stay straight... be tall... be strong.

"This won't hurt a bit," said the suave voice, a bit of guilt in his voice. The female's head drops suddenly, her brown locks cascading down her slim shoulders. Her body shakes, a soft sound coming from her mouth. Tear drops hit the floor gently, being sucked up as if the boards were feeding off of her sadness. The man in front of her looks at her. His hand landed upon her shoulder, as if trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry," he says, his voice now full of guilt. "I cannot go back on my order," he whispers.

"It's... okay," replies the female. She laces her hands gently around the man's wrist, the one that would perform the trick. "Don't forget me," she whispers.

Footsteps run down the hall. They want to stop something, they don't believe what was going to happen. They run and run in the darkness, only the whiteness of their socks in color.

The surroundings turn black, the only color is on the man and the female, their bodies in full but dull color. He raises his hand, her hands gently going with them. He presses them to her forehead. Her hand's became tighter, her body tensing up. This was the end.. she knew it.. and she couldn't help it. She presses her head forward, ready for her fate.

Suddenly, a door appears in the blackness, it swinging open. Two males push their way through, their eyes watching as the female falls to the floor, her body hitting the ground with a thud. The sound echoes through the hallway, and into the endless night...

_RING, RING RING!_

It was Sunday morning, and the windows let in the welcoming sunlight. It was a beautiful day outside, so that meant that the whole day would be welcoming and pleasant. The sunlight hit a sleeping Miki, the light warming her face. Her eyes flinched, and fluttered open. Her purple eyes were glazed over. She sat up quickly in her bed and looked around. That... was the first time in a month that she had actually finished that dream... The dream of a girl... Miki ran her hand through her messy gray hair. She had been cursed for a month with that dream... ever since she started school for that year... the dream had became her nightmare. What did it mean? Her heart raced at the thought, the rat inside of her tugging at her heart and soul. She clutched her stomach and closed her eyes. Why... why must it try to rip her soul out. There was something... something she had to figure out.. find out.. or the rat would never let her be in the morning again. Yet.. something was wrong... this feeling always stopped after five minutes.. but.. it kept going. Miki climbed to her feet and began to walk towards the door. Maybe.. maybe Masa could help her figure out what was wrong with her, he was quite knowledgeable about the zodiac and the generation before it. If anything, she could call Ryu and ask him about it... she was sure he'd give her a reasonable answer. While walking, a pain shot up through her legs, sending her crashing to the ground. All she could see was white. She let out a soft scream, nothing that would be able to be heard more than five feet away. Her heart began to race and her eyes shut, trying to shut out the pain and suddenly... there was blackness.

A house... it was a house. Inside the house, upstairs in one of the rooms to the right, a man paced. Not a man, but a young man, a teenage to be more precise. He kept looking at his watch, his purple eyes full of concern.

"Where is she?" he asked, his gentle voice seeming extremely loud in the quiet house.

Miki opened her eyes and noticed she was standing in her living room. She blinked. How did she get down there? She looked down and let out a small eep! She was still in her pajamas. She didn't want Natsu catching her in her night clothes, that would be to embarrassing. She ran up the stairs, almost tripping on the stop one, but stopped. She saw that her door was opened. Why was it opened? She always closed it when she left.. not wanting anyone to be in it. She crept towards it and her eyes went wide. She saw a shadow pacing back and forth in her room. Her hands clutched to her side. Natsu was in her room.

"Alright you damn ass cat, get out of my room!" she hollered. Nothing... "Natsu! Get out of my room! I don't want to send you to your grave," she hissed. Nothing. She crossed her arms. Why was he ignoring her? She walked closer, just enough to see who it was. She stopped, her eyes looking at the figure in her room. Her eyes traveled up and down his body. White shoes... blue pants... white shirt.. purple eyes... gray hair. Images flashed inside her mind, and a picture appeared in her mind. This figure was Yuki... the former rat. Miki pressed her back against the wall as she stared at Yuki. Why... why was she in the past... This wasn't suppose to happen.. there was no way she could be in the past. Then it hit her. This was a dream... this was why Yuki did nothing when she called for Natsu.. he couldn't hear her.. so he couldn't see her either. What was the meaning of this.

_Clump, clump, clump_

Footsteps

Miki turned around, her eyes catching the eyes of the former dog, Shigure. She stayed against the wall as she watched him make his way up the stairs. Yuki's hands grabbed the door frame, and his body whipped out into the hallway. His eyes were wide.

"Where is she?" he asked, franticly. He wanted to see her, she had been gone off to continue her education. He had written to her but towards the end she stopped writing back. He knew Shigure went to pick her up from the airport and was excited to see her. He began to worry when they weren't back by the time they said. A door creped open and a head of red hair poked out. He walked down the hallway and stopped next to Yuki's door. Miki looked at the orange haired boy. This was Kyo...

"Well?" enforced Yuki, his heart beginning to race. Shigure's eyes seemed to hold something, to Miki's surprise.

"She... asked if she could be dropped off at the Sohma House." he said. Yuki's eyes and Kyo's both went wide.

"WHAT!" they said in unison, both of them pushing Shigure aside and dashing down the stairs. Miki just stood there. Why would she ask to be dropped off at the Sohma house? And who was _she_ again? Miki looked over at Shigure and watched him slide down the wall onto his bottom. He held his head in his hands and shook his head.

Colors wized by her and Miki found herself outside, the sun almost lost to the Earth. A cool wind blew, and the leaves danced around. She noticed a female with brown hair dancing in the wind. Her hands were at her side, and she was looking up at the doors to the Main House. Miki walked up to her, wanting to get a closer look. This must be the female that Yuki was talking about. From the back it looked like Kagura. She walked to her side and noticed that the female's eyes were sea green and full of sadness. Those eyes... It was Tohru... The doors suddenly opened, and Tohru walked inside, as if someone was calling her, Miki following.

A sudden coldness engulfed her. It was black.. pitch black.

"I'm glad that you've come," said a young voice, a voice of someone between their teenage years and the beginning of their adult hood. The voice seemed to be all around. Miki looked around, noticed the source of the voice. She felt her body become tense. It was...

"Yes," said Tohru, her voice soft and innocent. Akito... Miki felt tense, the former God.. Akito..

"Yes.. thank you," replied a suave voice. Miki noticed that it was Ryu... wait, not Ryu, it was the doctor before him, the name escaping her mind. His voice was kind... and gentle. Miki didn't quite understand why he would have to do this.

"You know, you made it quite far without having your memories erased," said Akito, smiling at Tohru. "You know more things than anyone from the outside..." Akito glared at Tohru. "And you thought you could break the curse. Well you can't! No one can! This generation will suffer! Just like the generation before, and the generation before! And now its time for you to go about your merry little way, forgetting about all of this," Akito growled. Tohru shivered. Miki almost gagged. Miki though that Haruko could be bad when he was angry, but Akito was far worse than Haruko.. She had only seen Haruko raise his voice a couple of times but Akito.. Akito was something else.. something more than evil.. She heard a soft cooing voice, and turned her attention back to Tohru. The doctor put his hands upon her shoulders, and made her kneel. She watched as Tohru put up a slight fight, but she did as she was suggested. He knelt down along with her, looking down at her. Miki thought she saw a slight smile upon the doctor's face as he looked at her. Tohru's back was straight.. she was trying to be so strong...

"This won't hurt a bit," The doctor said softly. His voice held guilt in it.. like he didn't want to. Miki watched, confused. How close was this girl to all the zodiac members? Did she grow on them so much that they actually held her in their hearts? Did they love her as a sister? Did they truly care for her? Why... She watched Tohru finally break down, her head slumping over, her body not as straight. Her hair rolled down her shoulders gracefully, feeling the time of happiness was over and was about to begin. Her body was shaking, a soft sob escaped from her lips. Miki could see... she could see the tears on the poor girl's face that slid down her cheeks and hit the floor. The doctor put his hand upon Tohru's shoulder, as to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She knew he was guilty.. her assumption must be true.. he must hold her dear to his heart. "I cannot go back on my order..."

"It's okay.." she said, a slight cheerfulness to her voice. Tohru lifted her shaky hands and they wrapped around his wrist. The doctor looked at her hands, a confused look upon his face. Her hands were cold. They laced around his wrist and she held back another sob.

"Don't forget me... okay?" she whispered, a slight laugh behind her words.

Footsteps..

Miki turned to the door. Footsteps.. it was Yuki and Kyo... She watched as they threw open the door. She could barely see their faces until there was a bright light that shown. Horror.. Horror and disbelief.. that was the look upon their face. The image of their faces stayed on Miki's mind. They must love her... to hold that face... She turned and watched Tohru fall limp to the ground. Thud... that was the noise that was made. That was the noise that filled the air and gave you goosebumps. Miki watched as the doctor ran his hand through the cascade of brown locks that were on the ground. She heard a soft whisper.. something she couldn't hear. She heard another thud. She looked, and noticed that Kyo was on his knee's, his head on the door frame. He pounded his fist against it.

"Damnit!" he cursed. Yuki just stood there... his eyes wide and surprised. Miki turned and looked at the limp figure there. She was gone, their little princess was gone.

A ceiling? Miki blinked her eyes, trying to focus on the ceiling above. When did the Main House have such low ceilings? She was warm... why was she warm when she was just engulfed in cold and darkness just second before? Miki slowly sat up, a wash cloth rolling down her head and falling into her covered lap. She looked at her lap. It was her bedsheets that caught the wash cloth, her navy blue bedsheets. There was a gentle knock and Miki looked up.

"Can I come in?" asked Masa, peeking in through the door.

"Yeah," said Miki, putting her hands on her lap, playing with the wash cloth.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, kneeling down next to Miki's bed. Miki nodded, handing him the wash cloth.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well," said Masa.

_"Natsu, go get Miki, its time for lunch," said Masa, putting some rice into a bowl._

_"Why the hell do I gotta do it?" asked Natsu, glaring at Masa._

_"Because I'm fixing lunch and you can't do any better. If not, you won't get anything to eat and you've already skipped breakfast and dinner last night," explained Masa, putting the rice on the table. Natsu glared at him, and got up from the table._

_"Ass," he hissed, running up the stairs two at a time. Masa smiled. _

_"Works every time,"_

_Natsu reached the top of the stairs and noticed her door was closed. He walked over and banged on the door._

_"Lunch is ready!" he called and turned to leave. He started down the stairs and stopped. He didn't hear anything move. He turned and walked back up, stopping in front of her door. "I said, LUNCH IS READY!" he called. Nothing. Natsu was beginning to get mad. "If you don't open up, I'm coming in. You won't hold me back from lunch again! You hear me!" he shouted. Still nothing. Natsu hissed. She had done this one time before, and this really made him mad. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. He walked in. "Alright, get your ass..." He stopped and stared at Miki's body laying on the ground. "Oh shit.." he said. He knelt down next to her and shook her. "Come on, get your ass up! Stop playing with me, I'll kick your ass if you are. You damn rat!" he shouted. Miki didn't move. "Shit," he said. He got up and ran down the stairs. _

_"MASA! Miki's laying on the floor and not movin. I tried to wake her, but it didn't work," he said. Masa looked at Natsu._

_"Are you kiddin?" _

_"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Masa ran up the stairs, Natsu right behind, and ran into her room. He knelt down next to Miki and shook her. Natsu watched._

_"She's in a deep sleep..." he explained. He slid his arms under the unconscious body and picked her up. "Move the sheets so I can put her in her bed. It would be horrible if she woke up with an ache in her body," he explained. Natsu pulled some of her covers back and Masa sat her down. He slid the covers over her and ran his hand over her forehead. He felt something in his fingertips and nodded. He knew what she was going through.. he knew. He smiled a little and Natsu looked at him._

_"Why are you smiling?" he asked. Masa shook his head._

_"You wouldn't understand. We must leave her alone.. she'll come too soon, I bet you," said Masa, turning and walked out of the room. _

_"What do you mean I _wouldn't understand_. Give me a break," said Natsu, following Masa out of the room._

"Oh," said Miki, listening to the story. She looked out her window. It was almost dusk, the sun was almost lost to the earth... It must have been.. today...

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'll send Natsu up to check on you then," explained Masa, rubbing the top of Miki's head as he stood. He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was quiet. Miki laid back on her bed, her eyes looking around the room. This room had always felt weird to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she couldn't figure out why it felt so weird. Her eyes traveled around the room and rested upon the desk in the corner. She refused to go through the desk, she didn't want to pry. Now, though, she wanted to go through it, go through the drawers and find out its secrets... It held something.. and she was going to find out what it is. She slowly slipped out from under the covers. She put her feet onto the floor and walked towards the desk. Her heart raced... there was something in there she knew she'd find.. and knew she'd like it. She placed her hand upon the handle of the first drawer. She pulled it open, and a journal slid to the front of the drawer. It was blue, and written on it was _Do not touch, Property of Yuki._ Her hand gently touched it, and a pain went up her hand. This.. this held the answers to her dream. She picked it up and walked over to her bed. She sat upon it, sliding the covers over her and stared at it. Moments passed, and she finally opened up the journal. It was empty. Her face went into a pout. Nothing? Nothing at all.

"This is a dumb notebook.. there is nothing here..." she said, sighing. She threw the notebook on the ground, and snuggled into her covers. She glanced at the ground and sat back up. The book was opened, and it was written on... The letter was in the middle of the book. She leaned over and grabbed it. She put it in her lap and began to read.

_To who may read this,_

_It seems that I am gone and you have found my little journal and figured out that there was more to it than just blank pages... You are clever, more clever than I was earlier... We had received a letter from Ms Honda and she said she was coming home to spend some time with us. I was very happy, and so was the Cat. We figured that all would go right... that didn't happen. It started with Masa. He was the one who went to pick her up. When he was late getting back, I thought nothing of it.. that is where I became foolish. He had taken her to the Sohma Estate. I was outraged, and so was Kyo. We got in the car and sped off as fast as we could, even though I didn't like the thought being with the cat. We reached the estate and ran as fast as we could... but it was to late... Akito had already made Hatori erase Ms Honda's memories... You don't understand how bad I felt.. how helpless I felt looking at her still body on the floor. She forgot.. she forgot everything. At that moment I remembered what she told me.. she told me to be her friend if her memories were erased... I felt horrible.. I wouldn't be able to keep that promise.. one that meant so much to her. I couldn't go back to her, not after she had forgotten, it might be to traumatic on her. I had lost the battle. I wasn't the only one to lose the battle.. Kyo.. Kyo seemed like he would die right there. She was the one who pulled him out of his horrible form... the one person he ever let get close to him. I watched him collapse on the floor, his head hung in defeat. A day later, Kyo gave up and was locked up. Its hard to look at him now. His cage is a mess, many people had thrown fruit at him when he was put into the cage.. I watched it. Kazuma wasn't there... he couldn't stand to see his pupil locked up... Kyo's spirit had been crushed when Akito did what he did. I'm getting my things ready to go back to the Sohma House... There is no reason for me to keep running. I've failed, I'm like all the other Rats, going back to the house. I feel ashamed of myself, but there is nothing else I can do... she was the one who kept me strong. I saw her the other day, she was with a couple of people I've never seen. Must be her new friends from whatever university she came back from. I waited until she was alone and I walked up to her. Of course, her being her clumsy self, dropped her bag and I was there to help her. She thanked me, but seemed to be surprised when I told her "I'm sorry... Tohru" I quickly walked away, but I could hear her ask herself "How does he know my name?" Its sad that the first and last time that I said her name was when she doesn't even remember me... I must go, Shigure is telling me its time to go and that I don't want to anger Akito by being late... _

_God help us all,_

_Yuki_

Miki closed the book gently with her shaking hand. How could Akito be so mean? She knew that she had some close encounters with Haruko.. and had heard stories through the walls at the Sohma house what he had done to people but... erase her memory? But what disturbed her most was the lock up of Kyo. She never heard of such a thing, though she remembered Satu mentioning it days earlier. How could they do such a thing? It was horrible and wrong... even if he's just the cat... She didn't like him, but she didn't hate him that much to have him locked up. Natsu..

_Knock, knock_

The door opened, and in popped a orange haired, red eyed male.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. His eyes met Miki's and there was silence. Her eyes looked like they were hurt, in pain. Natsu's ear began to twitch. Why was she staring at him? He was startled when he heard a sob, and watched her pull the covers over her head and curl up. He closed the door and started at the closed door. Females were weird... but that was even weirder..

_Miki stayed under the covers. She couldn't look at him anymore.. he'll be locked up and that is all... She had to deal with it.. but she didn't want to be... she didn't want to deal with it. He was another human being... he was like her, alone and unloved. She felt drowsy, and soon fell asleep, the moonlight tinkling into her room._

A/N: I hope you all have been enjoying this fanfic. I've actually had this chapter done for a while. Hopefully I'll get the next one, Birthday Blues, out before I leave for my cruise! Chow!

P.S. Haru Kisa Lover, I LOVE YOU -snugs- Nuff said


	14. Birthday Blues

**Chapter 14: Birthday Blues**

"Be careful!" shouted Miki, watching Natsu balance on a chair.

"I know what I'm doing! I have the skills of a cat," snapped Natsu, pinning the bubble of the horse into the ceiling.

"You almost finished with the cards Udo?" asked Ran, pinning the bubble of the cow into the ceiling. Udo placed the last card on the desk.

"You betcha!" he chirped, a thumbs up. Ran rolled her eyes. She looked over at Miki.

"You are the one who needs to be careful, you're the one standing on the desk," said Ran. Miki waved her hand.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't reach standing on that chair," she said, putting the bubble of the rat up. She touched it lightly, smiling. She loved being the rat. She turned and stepped onto the next desk. As she stepped, it wobbled, making Miki lose her balance. She let out a scream and fell back, knocking the desk she was just on, onto the ground. She hit her head on the top of the desk.

"Miki!" shouted Ran, jumping off the chair. Udo made his over over next to her, kneeling down on one side, his sister on the other.

"You okay?" asked Udo. Miki rubbed her head, her legs up in the air, still on the desk she was stepping on. She looked at herself and looked at Udo and slapped him across the face. He held his face as she put her leg down. "What the hell?" he asked. Miki sat up, straighting her uniform.

"Pervert," she mumbled. Udo blinked. He was so confused. Natsu looked from his position on the chair and rolled his eyes. Stupid rat...

"Wow, the classroom looks really good you four," said the teacher, looking around the room.

"Thank you, may we begin?" they asked. The teacher nodded and smiled at them. Natsu walked to one side of the room and Miki walked to the other.

"Alright, we are doing the Chinese Zodiac. There are twelve animals in all. If you could look down on you desk and you have a card. If you have gray written on it please go over to Miki's side. If it says orange, go to Natsu," explained Ran. The students looked around, and began to get up, making their way to either side of the room.

"Alright. If you are on my side, you are the year of the Snake," explained Miki. "Being a snake means that you are positive, romantic, clever and beautiful. But... we are also vain and horrible procrastinators. "

"If you're on my side, you are the year of the Horse," said Natsu. "This means that a horse is cunning, adventurous, and cheerful. But, we are also impatient and selfish," Natsu explained.

"I agree with that," snapped Miki. Natsu glared at her.

"And dear teacher, you are in the year of the boar. You are reliable, sincere, and tolerable. Unfortunately you are shy, and short tempered." explained Udo.

"If you all would like to sit down we'll begin to go in depth with the zodiac. You all have another piece of paper on your desk and you have been given a role. You shall act out what we say and hopefully you'll learn most about this amazing subject." said Ran, smiling at the others. The teenagers looked upon their cards.

"Alright. This is the story of how the Cat is not part of the zodiac. Natsu will be playing the cat and Miki will be playing the rat. May the rest of the animals come forward." Udo said. "Now, let the story begin!" said Udo.

Ran stood upon a chair. "One day, there was a feast to be held for the new year. They were all called to attend." Miki stood up, motioning for the rest of the animals to stand up. "The rat decided to play a little trick on the cat though," Miki advanced toward the sleeping Natsu, who was sprawled across two desks. "The rat invited the cat to the feast," Miki tapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"Hey, there is going to be a big feast and I was going to invite you," said Miki cheerfully.

"Really? What time?" asked Natsu, pretending to be interested.

"But, instead of telling him the right day, she told him the day after the feast," said Ran.

"In two days," Natsu clapped his hands.

"Alright! This will be a blast," said Natsu. Miki waved and turned.

"See-ya then!" she cooed, skipping to the other side of the classroom.

"The next day, the line of animals walked towards the feast, the rat upon the ox's back," said Ran, looking over at the _animals_. They lined up and got on all fours. The male playing the ox got on all fours. Miki blinked as she noticed that it was a male who was the ox. She thought quickly... _I won't change if I touch him... i'll be sitting on him.. my chest won't be anywhere near him... yeah... I don't have to worry.. but.. what if..._

"Miki? Get on his back," said Udo. Miki smiled.

"Yeah, sorry," she said. She sat upon his back, closing her eyes. She felt a jerk and felt the student walking with her on his back. She let out a sigh.

"You're heavy.." mumbled the student. Miki slapped him upside the head.

"Hey now!" she spat.

"The poor cat slept through the entire ball.. and the next day he found out that the rat had tricked him..."

"That stupid rat! I'll get her..." growled Natsu, clenching his fists together. He looked over at Miki, his eyes locking with hers. "I'll get her," he said. The two looked at the each other which seemed like moments.

"You wanna get off my back?" said the student. Miki looked down at him.

"Oh, sorry Jijoshi," she said, getting off of the _ox_.

"Now, if you would go back to yours seats, we'll continue on the history of the Zodiac..." said Udo. Miki stood next to Ran, watching as Natsu walked behind her. She heard a soft grunt and shivered. The stupid cat was trying to get under her skin... but that wouldn't happen.. she wouldn't let him...

0

"I think we aced that project!" explained Ran, taking a bite of her sandwich under the big shade tree. This had become their meeting place for lunch every sunny day. Udo reached over and stole one of his sister's grapes.

"Yeah, I had a blast doing that project today so you know they must of had fun," said Udo, getting slapped on the hand. He rubbed his hand, munching on the stolen grape.

"I think it went basically flawless.. only if Miki didn't hesitate to sit on Jijoshi," said Ran, giggling. Miki went red in the face.

"I... I didn't want anyone looking up my skirt!" she spat, straightening out her red skirt. "It happened once today so," she said. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"And what about Mr _I don't want to do this because I gotta work with her_. You acted like you actually trusted her then truly hated her," said Ran, smiling.

"I do hate her," said Natsu, sitting up from his lounging position. _And at one time.. I did trust her..._ he thought to himself, his eyes staring at the ground.

"Nah you don't," said Ran, smiling.

"I do too!" shouted Natsu, pounding his hand into the ground. "At least this stupid project is over, I don't gotta work with _her_ anymore," said Natsu, crossing his arms.

"You don't have to work with me... but you still gotta live with me," said Miki, biting into her sandwich.

"Don't remind me... I gotta still live with you and that.. dog Masa..." he grumbled. Miki rolled her eyes. She looked up at the sky, as the sounds of her friends slowly slipped into nothingness as she thought to herself. She was a little upset.. No one had remembered her birthday. She would have for sure thought that Takai or Masa or Seiko would remember her birthday! She gave a little sigh, nibbling on her sandwich some more. No.. no one... She looked up when she felt Ran tugging on her arm.

"Hey, lets go, the bell rang," Ran said. Miki looked confused, but suddenly she remembered where she was. She could see the back of Udo and Natsu walking into the school. "You must have been in deep thought, you didn't even notice when Natsu shot down your cooking," Ran smiled as Miki gave a soft laugh. Her cooking wasn't _that_ bad.

0

Miki didn't pay attention the rest of the day in class, her head was spinning. No one said anything. She has been with these students the year before, and they didn't remember her bringing in cupcakes for her birthday... Of course, they remembered Selina's birthday the day before and Selina had forgot about it! Miki twirled her pencil and felt someone kick her from behind.

"Ah!" she shouted, and looked behind her. The kid was reading. She grumbled.

"Miss Miki, would you like to read outloud for the students then since you seem so vocal?" asked the teacher. Miki sighed and stood up, her book in her hand.

"Romeo Romeo where art thou Romeo..." said Miki, her voice not very enthused.

0

Miki walked down the street, her schoolbag in her hands. This birthday wasn't going to be a very good one. She felt like going home and sleeping for the next week. She walked past a window. She stopped and backed up. It was her favorite store. Her eyes scanned the window and smiled. She knelt down and put her hand upon the glass lightly, so not to leave very heavy marks. There it was.. the thing she wanted most.. It was a hunter green notebook. It was small, but she wanted it. She sighed softly. She didn't have any money, she had spent it the last week on socks... They were ruined in the wash when Natsu did it. She stood up and turned. She walked down the street, her head held high so she wouldn't run into anything. Back at the shop, a hand reached down into the window and pulled out the hunter green notebook...

Miki walked down the dirt road leading down to the house which she had been calling home for a while. The wind blew gently, the leaves dancing around her. She took in a deep breath... The wind smelt so fresh that she felt that maybe she'll stay outside for a while instead of going in.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind her. She turned and glared.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, indeed not very happy. Natsu stood there, his bag on the ground and his red overshirt already all the way unbuttoned, the black undershirt showing through.

"I think its finally for our fight," he said. The wind blew again, Miki's hair and Natsu's shirt flying in the same direction. Miki glared at him.

"You are out of your mind," she said. "I don't have time for your stupidness you stupid cat..." she finished, turning her back.

"Don't run away you coward!" Miki stopped and looked behind her shoulder.

"Did you call me a coward?" she asked, her voice low

"You heard me! You're a coward! You ran away at preschool, you ran away from the Sohma house and now you are running away again! One day, you will have no where else to run too and then you'll be caught. You'll be a rat in a cage," growled Natsu. Miki just stood there... _You ran away at preschool... Sohma house... away again!_ He was right... She was tired of running away. There was a thud as her schoolbag hit the ground. Natsu smiled. Miki rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" she asked softly, her eyes hidded by her bangs.

"Hell yes," Natsu said, his legs getting into a stance to keep him upright. His hands were already in fists, up and ready. Miki shot up her head, her violet eyes staring into his red ones.

"Fine!" she shouted.

Miki ran towards Natsu. Natsu reared his arm up to punch but she disappeared. He looked up, noticing her flying above him. He turned around to meet a kick in the face. He stumbled back as Miki landed. She grinned. Being on the middle school gymnastics team paid off along with her karate training. She didn't have to much time to think back until she saw a fist coming into her view. She threw up her arm to block, her other hand going towards Natsu's stomach. She felt her hand get blocked and felt the ground soon under her back. She looked up and noticed Natsu about to kick her. She rolled to her right, got into a squat and twirled on one foot, her other leg extended. She watched as Natsu fell to the ground. He got back up quick, running towards her. Every punch he fired at her she blocked. She wound up and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards. He stumbled towards her, his eyes glaring at hers. Miki bent backwards, her hands touching the ground and pushed off with her legs, her foot hitting Natsu under the chin. She landed on her feet and stood straight up. She grabbed his arms and the two of them twirled. She shoved him up against a nearby tree. She pressed her body up against his to keep him pinned easier. Natsu was breathing hard, blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Miki looked at him.

"Look at me," she hissed. When he didn't meet her eyes, she shoved herself harder onto him, one of her arms against his neck and her other hand gripping his chin to make him look at her. She stared into his tired eyes.

"You think beating me is going to get you back into the zodiac? Are you that stupid?" she hissed. "I'm not the one you have to beat you, you dead brain cat... Its him... you have to beat.. _him_." Miki pushed away from Natsu and walked towards her bag. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. She continued her way down the road, now wanting just to get a shower and go to bed in her own room. Natsu slid down the tree and watched her go. He looked at his hands. Him? He gave a sigh and a little smile. At least he got some information from the little trip he just had.

0

Miki ran her hand through her now messy hair. The stupid cat... She thought he would never fight her.. She was a little happy he did fight her, but she really didn't like to fight. She as really surprised that he hadn't begged her for more fights. She smiled as she finally saw the house. She really felt like just lounging about. She walked into the house, slipping off her shoes and slipping on her slippers.

"Masa! Masa what are we having for dinner? Whatever it is, you better make a lot more of it, I'm going to eat twice as much," she called. She always seemed extremely hungry after a fight whether it was verbal or physical. She blinked. There was no answer.

"Masa! Masa are you asleep? Get your lazy butt up!" she exclaimed. She walked towards the kitchen and was stopped in her tracks with confetti falling onto her head. The lights came on and there were balloons everywhere and people shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Miki stared blankly. What the hell was going on? She blinked and finally noticed that it was a surprise birthday party... and it was just for her! She looked and noticed that the people in the room was Masa, Udo and Ran. She smiled. She now understood why Natsu asked her to fight him.. to distract him.

"How the heck did you get Natsu to do that?" she asked, laughing. Ran grinned. Masa just smiled.

"I told him that he wouldn't eat for two weeks if he didn't distract you," said Masa. Miki grinned. Masa was a sly dog.

"But.. why did you do this all for me?" she asked, almost on the brink of tears.

"We are your best friends, do you think we'd let you have a birthday alone? You silly girl. Masa told us and we got everything together!" explained Ran. Miki smiled happily. There was a noise far off and Natsu walked in. He had dried blood upon his lip, and his cheek was beginning to bruise. Miki stared at him and smiled. He just looked away. Stupid rat!

"Now.. who wants to party!" shouted Udo, popping a balloon.

0

"Present time!" said Masa. Miki looked up; Ran stopped braiding Miki's hair; Udo sat down and Natsu leaned against the wall. Masa grabbed a big present and gave it to Miki.

"This is from Udo and Ran," he said. She smiled and tore into it. It was a framed picture of all four of them: Miki, Ran, Udo and Natsu after their project for the picture for the wall in the classroom. She smiled. They all were happy except Natsu. She smiled up at them.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she said. Ran clapped her hands together and Udo gave a peace sign.

"This.. is from Natsu." said Masa. Miki blinked. Natsu? She tore the paper and gasped. It was the hunter green notebook she has seen in the window. She looked at Natsu.

"How.. how did you know?" she asked. Natsu shrugged.

"I was in the shop trying to find something and I saw you googling over that notebook so I bought it." Miki smiled, hugging the notebook to her chest.

"You aren't a stupid cat after all!" she said. Natsu coughed, rolling his eyes. She gave him a glare.

"This.. is from me," said Masa, putting down a large box. She blinked. She opened up the box and gasped. She stood up, pulling the thing out of the box with her. It was a deep red dress. It was strapless and around the top was a design in white gemstones. On the bottom was the same design that looked like flowers. It was a little shiny and reached the floor. Inside the box was a matching shawl and black gloves. She looked at Masa.

"Its beautiful!" she said, excitement in her voice.

"Akina's dad is having a big corporate party this weekend, all the members of the families were invited so almost all the..." began Masa, but remembered that Ran and Udo were in the room, "Sohma's are going to be there... you know.. the inner Sohma's. Akina said that you and Natsu can invite a guest if you want too." explained Masa. Miki smiled and turned to Ran.

"Would you be honored to come as my guest?" she asked Ran. Ran jumped up and down.

"Yes! This means I can buy a dress! Score!" she giggled and jumped up and down with Miki.

"If you think I'm going and if I'm going to take anyone, you are crazy," said Natsu.

"Fine then, Udo, you can come!" said Miki, smiling. Natsu grumbled. Masa stared at him.

"Fine.. I'll go... Udo.. you're coming as my guest..." he said. Udo grinned.

"Natsu, your tuxedo fitting is Friday, do not forget!" said Masa. Natsu almost fell over.

"A Tuxedo? Are you crazy.. you..." he grumbled. He hated things around his neck...

"Now.. who wants cake?" asked Masa, raising the cutting knife above the cake.

"ME!" Miki smiled as she watched her two friends and Natsu sit around the table, talking, eating cake and having a good time... She felt that her birthday was turning out to be a good day after all.

0

A/N: Yes! Another chapter down! There is an important fact in this chapter, so it wasn't pointless. Its shorter than the last one, I figured you'd like that ;) Stay tuned for _Bell of the Ball_. Chow! (P.S. I love you all! You're reading this story and making me happy )


	15. Bell of the Ball

**Chapter 15: Bell of the Ball**

-0-

The room was dark, the only light coming from the few candles lit about the room. You never would have figured it was noon outside with the way the room was so dark. There was a soft grunt, as if they were displeased.

"Why have you woken me up?" said the voice, the sound of sheets rustling filling the dead quiet room.

"I was just checking up on you, you know how I am," responded the other voice.

"Don't make a fool of me Masa," snapped the voice. "It was more than wanting to be my lapdog, what do you want to tell me. Make it quick..." said the voice, the sheets rustling again as if he was agitated. Masa smiled to himself.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to the company party on Saturday," said Masa. Haruko grumbled.

"Why would I waste my time there? To many people..." said Haruko, laying back down upon his bed. He hated being disturbed while he was having a wonderful dream of locking up the cat. He gave a small grin at the idea.

"Miki will be there." cooed Masa, knowing that would swing the young God's opinion. Haruko sat up. Miki? Miki was going to be there.

"Fine... I'll go..." said Haruko. Masa grinned. He knew that would do it.

"Your tuxedo is already ready so you don't have to worry about anything until tomorrow." explained Masa. Haruko laid back down, pulling the covers up to him.

"Go now," said Haruko, turning his back to Masa. Masa slowly got up and headed towards the door. Haruko waited until he heard the door open and shut before he began to think to himself. It had felt like forever since he had seen that fire-headed rat. Maybe... maybe he could talk her back into the family.

-0-

"What about this one?" said Miki, holding out a sea green halter dress. Ran titled her head.

"I don't know... sea green?" asked Ran. Miki smiled.

"You could at least try it on... Or... I could!" giggled Miki. Ran laughed.

"You have a dress though!" said Ran, going through the dress racks. Miki smiled, putting the dress back.

"I know... but I like trying them on," explained Miki. Ran's eyes became wide and she tugged a dress from the racks. She checked the size and squealed.

"I think I found one!" exclaimed Ran, putting the dress in one hand and grabbing Miki's hand and pulling her after her with the other. They raced passed Natsu and Udo.

-0-

The mall was buzzing with your usual Wednesday shoppers, the ones who liked to get ahead before the rush on Friday, Saturday and Sundays. Natsu kept his eye out for any girl. Natsu didn't like the idea of going to this dance... he didn't like the idea at all. To many people.. to many ways it could come out horribly... Natsu shuttered at what might happen if they were to erase everyone's memories... He cast his eyes towards the floor. It would be another Preschool all over again...

"What about this color?" asked a voice out of no where. Natsu looked up and saw Udo holding up a deep red vest and tie. Natsu blinked. It was the same color as Miki's dress, or close to it anyway.

"Why... that one?" he asked finally. Udo seemed taken back by the statement and lowered his arm.

"Well.. I don't know... I _was_ thinking about..." began Udo, now rethinking what he was going to do. Natsu gave a soft growl. He hated when people just didn't come out and say what they were thinking.

"About **_what_**?" asked Natsu. Udo closed his eyes and opened them again as if he had gain new power.

"IwanttoaskMikitogowithmetothedance!" Udo said all in one big and fast breath. Natsu blinked.

"What the hell was that? Slow down, I couldn't understand a dang word coming out of your mouth!" said Natsu. This boy was getting on his nerve. Udo took a big breath to calm himself down and began again.

"**I want to ask _Miki_ to go with _me_ to the _dance_**." said Udo. Natsu blinked. Why would he want to do that? Natsu shook his head. Udo glared at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't think its that good of an idea..." said Natsu. If Udo got to close to her.. then...

"And why not?" asked Udo, getting quite defensive at the remark.

"You don't look good in red," said Natsu. Udo blinked but couldn't come up with a decent remark due a voice squealing. Natsu turned around at the squeal, thinking something had happened. Natsu stared as Miki jumped up and down with a pink creature. Miki let go of the pink thing, revealing the _thing_ as Ran. Miki looked at the guys and smiled.

"Doesn't she look lovely!" she asked, going into an extreme girl fit... something that she never went into until she met Ran. Udo smiled.

"Sis! You look lovely," he said, walking over to her and hugging her. Ran hugged him back and smiled.

"Thank you! Its on sale, too, so dad won't be so mad!" Ran said, smiling. She twirled for her brother and Miki grinned. Ran looked at the vest and tie in Udo's hand and snatched it out of his hand.

"Udo? Red? You are wearing PINK. Dad told you to get a matching vest and tie to go with MY dress. So now _you_ have to wear **_pink_**." grinned Ran. Udo gave a sigh. He hated pink. Miki smiled as she watched the two fight and went into her own thoughts. This will be a marvelous party. Natsu kept leaning against the wall. This wasn't going to be fun... at all...

-0-

The week went by smoothly, the party in the four teenagers' minds. Saturday night rolled around, and Ran and Udo found their way over to the small little Sohma house in the woods to get ready for the dance together. Miki sat up in her room, her button up shirt only buttoned three times, the three in the middle, leaving her stomach exposed and leaving her neck tight free.

"I'm so sorry about your stomach ache... Maybe it was the shirt?" asked Ran, her fingers running through Miki's silver strands of hair. Miki shrugged.

"I probably just ate to much," explained Miki, looking in the mirror. Ran has already done her makeup for her. Miki felt a little scared now... she had never wore makeup before.. never went to a big party either. Ran had her hair done before she came over and was now trying to figure out just what style to do Miki's.

"Should I wear my hair down or up?" asked Miki nervously. Ran smiled at her in the mirror.

"Don't worry; I think up will be best. It will show off your beautiful shoulders," said Ran, reaching for her comb, brush, and bobby pins. Miki bit her lip. She would have to get over her fears of the party... and she would have to do them quickly.

-0-

Masa sat at the table, a book in one hand, and the other gripped around a coffee cup. Natsu stood, leaning against the wall. His black suit jacket was off and laid neatly on the ground. He was in all black except for his tie and vest, they were white. Natsu looked at Udo and grinned. At least Natsu didn't have to wear... pink. Udo tapped his fingers on the table, looking at his watch every few seconds. He wanted to go and have a good time... he hated waiting around like this.. he really did. Finally footsteps were heard and everyone looked up to notice Ran at the bottom of the steps.

"You look beautiful sis!" said Udo, getting up. He dusted off his pants legs and stretched some. He was sitting for a while. Ran smiled and held out her arms.

"Now presenting... the Princess... Miki!" Slow footsteps were heard and Miki appeared. Udo, Masa, and Natsu stared at her as she did a little twirl. Masa smiled a heartful smile, Udo smiled a stupid smile, and Natsu just glared and turned his head away. Masa checked his watch.

"Well... Better be going then. We don't want to miss to much of the action." explained Masa. Udo advanced towards Miki, but Masa got there first and slipped his arm through hers. Masa looked at Udo. "Escort your sister out, it's only proper," Udo sighed and looked at his sister. Ran gave him a smile and took his arm. They began to walk out of the house, Natsu shutting the door behind him. Outside, a limousine sat, waiting for the group. Ran's eyes lit up.

"You got a limousine!" she exclaimed. Natsu and Miki were surprised too. Masa looked back at them and gave them a smile.

"Of course, how else were all of us going to get to the dance? Not in a car, of course not," explained Masa, trying to hold back a laugh. Masa opened the door.

"Ladies first of course," Miki climbed into the limousine followed by Ran, Udo, Natsu and Masa last. Masa closed the door. The limousine jerked a little and the group was off to the dance.

-0-

The room was buzzing with loud music and flashing lights. Ran and Miki stood together, their eyes wide and happy. Ran began to giggle, thinking of everything that was going on around them. Udo grinned as he looked around. His eye brows went up when he saw refreshments. He picked up his feet and walked over to them. Natsu stayed close to the wall. He was nervous... very nervous. What if someone bumped into him... but then he remembered that their chest had to come in contact with a part of their body... or their chest had to touch a member of the opposite sex's body for them to transform... He still didn't like the odds of anything. He began to wonder why he even came to the stupid dance. He wiggled his tie loose and shoved it in his pocket... he hated having his neck restrained.

Miki tried not to be to much of a girl as she looked around the dark room. She felt arms wrap around her and a chest press against her back. Her body froze.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said the tender voice from behind her. She smiled as she turned herself around in the arms of the man holding her.

"Takai!" she said, her eyes meeting his. "How are you?" she asked. Takai let go of the rat and grinned his silly grin.

"Fine, just steering clear of you females," he said laughing. "How is the Princess tonight? You look awesome," he said. Miki felt a blush creep to her cheeks. She rarely received compliments.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for the compliment," said Miki.

"Hey, who's this cute guy you got there?" asked Ran, touching Miki's shoulder. Miki smiled and held out her hand towards Takai.

"Ran, this is Takai. He's a Sohma. Takai, meet my best friend Ran," Takai held out his hand and Ran grabbed it, shaking it politely.

"Nice to meet you Miss," said Takai.

"Nice to meet you too," said Ran, trying not to look to bashful. She leaned into Miki and whispered, "He's so cute..." Miki smiled.

"Hey, wanna join the rest of us... Don't worry... We aren't as close to the rest of the group of people so you don't have to worry," explained Takai. Ran blinked. Miki leaned close to Takai and whispered,

"She doesn't know about the curse," Takai gave a nod. Ran just stood there.

"Um..." she began, but Miki grabbed her hand and grinned.

"Lets go!" Takai grabbed Miki's hand and the three of them walked towards the group of Zodiac members who were there.

Natsu stood against the wall, his arms crossed. He hated dances. Udo sat next to him, leaning back in the chair. He was so bored... His sister danced with guy after guy. He glanced over at Natsu and sighed.

"Why are two handsome guys just sitting here, being ignored by every cute girl that is single? Seriously," Udo said, slouching in his chair. Udo watched the ground and blinked. He blinked again. He noticed a pair of sparkly shoes. His eyes traveled up and there was a pretty blonde standing there. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. Udo shot up.

"Would I ever!" he exclaimed. He took the ladies arm with his and escorted her towards the dance floor. Natsu rolled his eyes. He was by himself... again. He didn't mind it much, he was always by himself... but that night... he felt different. He felt like he should be next to someone... actually having fun... but he wasn't. His stomach began to ache giving him a funny feeling something was there that wasn't wanted. His eyes scanned around the room and stopped upon a dark figure.. It was him... His stomach turned more. It was Haruko...

-0-

"You go Akina!" said Takai, laughing. Akina spun around, her sky blue dress twirling with her. Tani smiled, pulling up her navy blue gloves. She gave a small toss to her short hair and smiled. Miki grinned as Akina began to dance, it had taken a little convincing but they were finally getting her to dance. The music slowly faded into a gentle slow dance, and the Zodiac members were turning, leaving the dance floor so hopefully no one would ask them for a dance. Miki felt a hand grab her wrist and she turned around. Her body became stiff as the dark eyes of their holder looked into her eyes.

"Hello Miki," said the voice. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked. Miki gulped. It was Haruko.

"Well... uh, I uh," she stammered. Haruko smiled and pulled her to him, his hands setting upon her waist. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck and the two began to slowly dance. Why was he there... She was surprised. He, of the entire zodiac, didn't have to worry about being transformed at the embrace of a female, but he was very, very sick. Every generation would have two Gods for they always died young. She wondered why he was there... Surely he wouldn't want to speak with her, she ran from the house and everything. She heard mean things about him... always heard whispers that were always very short and brief... no one wanting to talk to long about him. She never saw the mean side of Haruko, always the good side. He did shove her once, when they were small but he apologized right away for it. She looked into his eyes, confused. He saw her stare at him and smiled.

"I've really missed you... Miki," he said softly and slowly, the words lingering in Miki's ears. "It just hasn't been the same without you," Miki gave a hesitated smile.

"It's... been interesting," she admitted... and it had. Though it was interesting, it was a good interesting. If she hadn't left the Main House, she would have never made as many friends as she did... and her friends balanced out with her enemies. Unlike at the all girl schools she went to up until High School, she always had few friends and many enemies. Haruko pushed back a strand of hair that was hanging in her face, his finger gently brushing her cheek. Her body seemed to stiffen under the touch. Why, why was she feeling hostile all of a sudden? She felt sick with Haruko's hands upon her waist, his finger touching her exposed flesh... She shouldn't though, he never done any harm to her... He was always there for her.. She just felt... uptight all of a sudden, like she didn't want anything to do with him.

"I want you to come back," Haruko said. Miki shook her head.

"I don't believe I can do that... I already have to much that I don't want to give up..." she replied. Haruko smiled and laid his head upon her shoulder. He gave a soft whisper.

"In due time..." The whisper sent a chill up her spine, and her whole body became stiff.

There was a gentle tap upon Haruko's shoulder and he looked up. Natsu stood there, looking at him.

"What do you want?" asked Haruko, his voice going from sweet to harsh. Miki looked at Haruko, surprised by such a change. Maybe... maybe the whispers were right...

"Can..." began Natsu, his hands in fists. He didn't truly want to do this... but deep down inside of him, he felt he needed too, before something bad happened. "Can I cut in?" he finally spat out. Haruko gave a little grin.

"You want to dance with the Rat? How very... unlike a cat," Haruko said, his eyes glaring at Natsu.

"P... please..." muttered Natsu, his face red. Why was he doing this.. why... His eyes glanced at Miki and he groaned inside. It was because seeing Haruko so close to Miki made is stomach turn. He had never liked Haruko… and being close to a female just made Natsu sick. He saw how uneasy she was from where he was standing, and thought he'd do something nice... But he knew it was a stupid idea from the first place.

"You shouldn't argue with me cat..." Haruko growled.

"Haruko," came a pleasing voice. Haruko looked up and saw Ryu standing there. "It's time to go home, it is almost time for your medications and for your rest," said the doctor, his eyes looking at Haruko. Haruko looked at Miki and smiled. He removed his hands from her waist and pulled away.

"Until next time," he said. Haruko began to walk away and turned back. "Dance with her you cat... or did you just do that to anger me?" asked Haruko. Natsu glared at him and stepped towards Miki and put his arms around her. He glared at Haruko as he left the dance floor. Natsu felt arms wrap around his neck and he looked down. Miki was looking away, trying to make Natsu dance.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsu, his body not moving.

"You said you wanted to cut in! So I'm trying to continue dancing," she spat. Natsu let go of her waist and took her arms off of his neck.

"Are you stupid? Why would I dance with you?" he asked. Miki's eyes went wide.

"You stupid cat, why ask to cut in if you aren't going to dance!" exclaimed Miki, trying to keep it down. Natsu was lost for words. He exactly couldn't tell her it was because he figured she wanted to be saved from Haruko... or that he did it because he felt disgusted. Miki crossed her arms.

"Never mind, the song's almost over anyway," she said, a soft sigh escaping after her thought. She turned away from him and walked off the dance floor. Natsu stood there, watching her. Or maybe he did it because... The music interrupted his thoughts as the music changed from slow to another slow dance. He shook his head, the last thing in his mind gone now. He walked off the dance floor and stood back in his spot against the wall. He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. Dances were stupid anyway.

-0-

Miki opened the door to her room and walked in, gently shutting it behind her. She gave a little grin to the mirror, it reflecting it and shooting it back to her. She took her hands and began to pull out the bobbie pins one by one. Her hair began to cascade down in curls as she freed them from her head. She sat the bobbie pins down and sat upon her chair. She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair out, trying to get it back to its waviness and not curly. She smiled as she thought of everything that happened. The dancing with her friends, slow dancing with Takai and Masa just made her happy. She felt like she was a princess, the shining star in the whole group of people. She gave a small sigh and sat the brush down. She slipped out from her dress and changed into her pajamas. She walked over to her light and switched it off. She walked over to her bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up to her chin. She definitely felt like a princess...

-0-

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write I love you all for reading as well! For Sanrio-Chan; The reason I tell you the name of the chapter before you get a glimpse of it is because I have the entire story planned out Its all mapped out and everything so I have a good idea on what is going to happen, so I can give it a name With that said, I've figured out that this story will be 20 chapters long, so you have 5 more chapters until its over! ;; Dear goodness. Hope to see you in the next chapter _Inside the Mind_! See-ya !


	16. Inside The Mind

**Chapter 16: Inside The Mind**

-0-

He was small and pale. There was a little patch of dark hair upon his head. Four pairs of young eyes watched from behind the doctor. The doctor held the baby towards the mother. The four watched as the mother brought the baby close to her. Nothing, no changes. The four looked at each other. The eldest one walked over to the bed and looked at the mother. The doctor put his hand on the thirteen year old's head. The other three children, all twelve years of age, walked over to their friend.

"Whats his name?" asked the eldest, his black eyes looking at the baby. The doctor ruffled the child's abnormal red hair with bluish gray highlights gently. The mother looked over the the four children and smiled.

"His name, Isamu," began the mother, looking at the thirteen year old, then going down the line, "Ryu, Kisho, and Masa is..." She looked at her son and gave a little smile. "Haruko."

Haruko... The four knew that the name that was given to the child was the name of their new God... The child that will die a short lived life for he was born two months prematurely and didn't transform in the arms of his mother. There was stipulation at this in the beginning, but it was soon determined by the doctor that he was quite sick. At that moment, Ryu was destined to look after this child, the God, as all the dragons were destined to do. As Ryu watched the child, sleeping soundly in his crib, he knew that the rest of his life wouldn't be as peaceful as it was.

-0-

"Haruko, you be careful with that," said a female voice, walking over to a young Haruko. The four year old looked up at her, his eyes glaring.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Its alright," said a young boy, around the age of eleven. He smiled up at the mother from his sitting position in front of the young God.

"Are you sure Keiji? I don't want him to hurt himself..." said the mother, her eyes a little worried. Keiji smiled.

"Don't worry, he's fine." The mother looked at her son, then went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the sandwiches for lunch. Haruko looked at Keiji.

"I didn't need 'elp." said the young one, going back to poking at his toys. Keiji gave a little smile, trying not to let him get to him.

Footsteps raced down the hall, and the door flew open. Kisho stood there, his silver hair cascading over his shoulders. Haruko looked at Kisho, his eyes deeply curious.

"What's going on?" called Haruko's mother, looking out from the kitchen.

"Sakura... is... having her child!" cried Kisho, gasping for air. Haruko stood up immediately. She was early... two months early... so that must mean..

"Lets go," said Haruko, his little hands clenched. He wanted to see what form the baby would take...

-0-

Haruko sat outside the room with patiently. He was sitting on Isamu's lap, his arms around the young man's body. His eyes were closed, deep in thought. What animal... what animal could he be... He couldn't be the sheep or tiger... they were still alive. It must have been someone who died about two years prior to the pregnant state.. for it takes a couple years before the curse falls on another helpless soul...

"I'm nervous," said Kisho, his hands playing with the tips of his long hair. Haruko opened his eyes and looked at Kisho. That hair...

"Cut it," said Haruko. Kisho looked at him, his eyes confused.

"Who... what?" he asked.

"You Kisho... Cut your hair..." Haruko said, his eyes closing again. Ryu and Masa looked at each other. Kisho let go of his hair... Cut it...

"It will be done tomorrow..." whispered Kisho, leaning against the wall for support. Cut it... his hair was his pride and joy... And now... Kisho turned away from the group. He couldn't been seen crying... crying because of a little demand. Masa was about to get up to comfort him, but Ryu held him down.

A small child ran down the hall, his black hair sailing behind him. He came to a stop and looked at the others.

"Hows... hows..." he gasped, indeed out of breath.

"Your sister is fine Seiko..." said Masa, a small smile upon his face. "Just going through contractions," Seiko fell to the floor, exhausted. His nanny hadn't woken him up from his nap until then, and he was devastated to find him no one had woke him up. There were loud cries from the room and everyone looked at the door. It got louder and louder... and finally...

"_AHHHHHH!_"

Seiko ran towards the door and looked at it. There were several cries, the sound of things smashing. Seiko jumped up and down. He wanted in. The rest of the teenagers looked towards the door. Haruko's eyes opened and looked at the door. It finally opened and Seiko walked inside.

"Sakura!" he cried. He stopped in his tracks. His sister was on the ground, huddled in a ball. He ran towards her.

"Sakura!" he asked, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes were wide with fright. Sakura was shaking.

"That... thing..." she choked, tears coming from her eyes. "It came.. from.. inside of me..." she whimpered. Seiko looked around. His eyes were wide. There it was... a little brown monster with fiery red eyes...

Haruko walked into the room and he quickly covered his nose. A smell... it was horrible... It smelt like rotten bodies and death. He felt like gagging. His eyes looked around and stopped on a small brown creature. That... thing must be... The body began to change and a tiny baby laid curled up on the bed, crying, his face turning almost as red as the orange hair upon his head. Haruko looked up at the teenager standing over him.

"Get the juzu beads," he said. Isamu looked down at him and then at the child. He backed up and ran from the room. Seiko stood there, rubbing the arm of his sister, cursing under his breath. Haruko looked at Seiko.

"Let go of her," he said. Seiko turned to Haruko, his eyes red.

"What?" he asked. Haruko didn't break eye contact.

"Let... her... go," he said. Seiko held tight onto his sister's arm and then... He sat down, away from his scared sister. Sakura looked at Seiko.

"S.. Seiko?" she asked softly. "Why... why are you here... your... your mom doesn't want you around me.. remember... Don't upset your mo... mother... or.. or your father..." she said, shaking. The statement hit Seiko. He remembered.. she... she didn't remember he was her brother... that her parents were his parents... His eyes filled up with tears and looked at the small baby. His eyes glared at it. First she didn't have a brother and now.. she was cursed with..

"The cat..." said Haruko softly. He walked over to Sakura, putting a hand upon her shoulder. "What is the baby's name?" he asked. Sakura looked at him.

"I... I don't know... and... I don't care!" she cried, holding Haruko's small hand. Darien ran into the room, pulling off his tie.

"What... did I miss?" he asked. He looked down and saw Sakura on the floor. He ran towards her and hugged onto her. "Sweetie.. What happened..." he asked.

"That thing... came from my body..." she whispered. "Name it... I don't care what _his _name is..." she whispered.

"Its a boy?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. She nodded. "You know the name we picked for the boy... it was suppose to be... Natsu..." he said softly. Haruko looked at the foolish dad. He didn't know... he didn't know that he had been cursed with the cat. Thinking of that... made Haruko smile a little on the inside.

-0-

It wasn't long after that Haruko was in the lap of Ryu Sohma, his eyes watching a tired female try to give birth to yet another child. One month, one month had went by since the birth of the cat, and now it was time for another. Haruko's deep eyes watched the sight in front of him. It was two months.. two months early and thoughts began to run through his head. Was this one bound to be cursed as well? Be cursed with an animal and he be the one to rule the new born?

"Push Ai, push sweetheart," pleaded Jiro, holding his wife's hand. A doctor was positioned at the end of the bed, his hands under the covers.

"I see a head," he said. Ai pushed, screams admitting from her mouth. Her hand gripped Jiro's hand hard, squeezing it. Soon there was a high pitched scream of an infant. The doctor smiled and examined the baby. He wiped the little thing off and handed it to the exhausted mother. Ai held the baby close to her. Nothing. Haruko settled back down into the lap of Ryu. The child wasn't part of the zodiac... Haruko began to wonder. Why... she was born two months prematurely. All zodiac members are born like that... They had only had one baby be born two months ahead of him, and that child died within the week. Haruko pouted some. He didn't feel like going to a funeral. He watched as Jiro took the baby into his arms and there was a little _poof_. Haruko shot off from Ryu's lap and ran towards Jiro. He grabbed his pants leg and tugged on it. Jiro looked down at Haruko. Haruko jumped a bit and noticed a little gray bundle in his arms. Haruko's eyes went wide as he saw that the animal in the young man's arms was a rat. The rat... was female. Haruko stood still as he watched the little rat. The rat could not be a girl! It was against the rules of the zodiac... a female cannot trick a male, no matter how smart they are. Haruko's eyes narrowed. How was he suppose to control a female... Why must the rat be female. He closed his eyes. Why... why. _Poof!_ Haruko tugged on Jiro's pants again.

"Would you like to see her Haruko?" asked Jiro to the small child. Haruko nodded. Jiro knelt down and Haruko looked at the small child. There slept a beautiful baby girl with light gray hair. He stared at the little girl. "Haruko... meet the rat... Miki," whispered Jiro, smiling at the little boy. Miki... Miki was a beautiful name for a rat. Haruko gently touched the sleeping baby, his eyes content with the figure before him. Maybe... maybe he could grab her heart... to keep the curse going.

Haruko watched as Ryu held the tiny baby. He began to wonder. Will she be rebelious like her previous souls, or would being a woman make her break the tradition of all the rats before her? Haruko pushed that to the side of his mind. That was stupid to think of. She would rebel, all the rats rebelled. He saw a certain look in Ryu's eyes. He could feel Ryu was thinking something... something he knew he shouldn't be thinking. He watched as Ryu turned the baby back over to Jiro, commenting on how beautiful she was. _Poof_. Haruko stared up at Ryu. He must ask him later what he was thinking. Haruko gave a small yawn and closed his eyes but quickly opened them. He couldn't fall asleep.. couldn't... Haruko gripped Ryu's and Kisho's hands. Haruko stood between the two.

"We must go... leave the two parents alone with their newborn child..." said Haruko softly. The three turned around and headed towards the door to exit the small room.

Haruko noticed Seiko standing there, near Masa.

"Did you tell him Masa?" asked Haruko softly, trying to hold back the small yawn he wanted to let go of. Masa nodded. "Good.."

"It's time for bed Haruko... your body isn't used to staying up this late. I'm surprised that you are still awake," Ryu said to the four year old. Haruko gave a small yawn, admitting his defeat. Ryu picked up the small child and held him close. Haruko wrapped his arms around Ryu's neck and closed his eyes. Soon, he was sound asleep.

-0-

The room was dark, the room cool.

"Please... I think it would do him some good," said the voice, it quivering with fright. What would he say? Would he agree? Would he let him take the boy to school. A body moved in front of him, his eyes glaring into the requesters.

"I don't see why the cat should be educated..." said Haruko, his eyes squinting. "But... if he doesn't lose himself and doesn't get hugged or lose his bracelet... Then yes.. he may go to preschool..." Isamu looked surprised... He had agreed to let him take Natsu to preschool.

"Thank you so much..." he whispered, bowing before the young child. He got up from his spot and made his way out of the room. Haruko gave a soft cough and brought the covers up to his chin. The cat... going to preschool. He would be quite cautious... He knew that... He must find a way to trick the cat into getting hugged... Somehow..

-0-

"Why hello Haruko," said Jiro the next morning. Jiro held onto Miki's small hand, herself bundled in a thin jacket and plaid skirt. Her purple eyes fell into the pools of deep color that rested on Haruko's face. Haruko smiled as he looked at Miki. Her. He looked up from his sitting position on the pourch and nodded towards Jiro.

"Good morning Jiro," he said. His eyes turned to Miki. "Miki." Miki got close to her father's leg, trying to advert her eyes from the young God. Haruko smiled. She was shy... so like the rat... and shy around the God as well.

"Jiro.. I have a question for you." said Haruko, getting up from the porch. Jiro looked at the young God and blinked.

"Sure, what would you like to ask?" Haruko smiled as he looked up at Jiro.

"Have you ever thought of letting Miki go to... preschool?" Jiro thought for a second.

"I never really thought of it.. didn't think that she would need to go..." explained Jiro, looking up at the blue sky to try to figure out the reason.

"I think she should go... It will help her try to be... social," explained Haruko, picking his words carefully. Jiro looked at the young God, his eyes surprised.

"Never thought of it like that... I think that would be a good idea. So we have your permission to let her attend a preschool then?" asked Jiro. Haruko gave a nod, a sly smile upon his lips.

"Of course..." Jiro smiled and looked down at Miki.

"You hear that sweetheart, you are going to go to preschool," Miki looked up at her father then at Haruko. She stayed close to him, not sure what to say. Jiro looked at Haruko and gave a small smile. "I will tell my wife about this. Have a nice day Haruko." Haruko watched as the two soon disappeared behind a house. He took his seat back on the porch, his eyes looking towards the sky. His plan was put into play... now to see if it would be followed through.

-0-

Haruko walked down the hall, his head full of thoughts. Did anything happen that day... that first day of preschool? The wonders burned in his thought. Isamu had entered the house and did not report to him... He would have to speak with Isamu.. so he didn't pull that again. He heard soft crying and he began to walk towards the sound. He rounded the corner and noticed Miki sitting on the ground, crying. Thoughts began to fill his head as he gave a little smile, but soon replaced it with a look of concern. He couldn't get the details out of her if he had on a happy face, could he? He walked over to her and stood in front of her. He looked down at her.

"Miki..." Miki looked up, her eyes connecting with Haruko's. She let out a small gasp.

"Haruko..." she whispered softly. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting..." Haruko leaned over and wiped the tear that began to stream down her cheek. He could feel a gentle shiver from his touch and her face went red. He held back a smile as he began to question her.

"Why are you crying Miki? Did someone... upset you?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. Fresh tears began to admit from her eyes as she began to cry again.

"Yes... that... stupid cat..." she hissed. Haruko listened, and inside he knew what happened. _So... it begins at last..._ He thought.

"Don't worry... that cat will not bother you.. there is no reason for him too. He is a stupid cat... now go on and play with the others.. I will have a talk with that cat," said Haruko, wiping away her tears once more. She sniffed, her face red from embarrassment and from frustration.

"Okay.." she squeaked, getting up and walking away. Haruko got up and smirked... He would have a talk with that cat.

-0-

A sound of bouncing was heard from a nearby room. Haruko made his way past the door and to the next room. He gave a knock, and moments later, a man appeared in the doorway.

"Haruko.." said Darien, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Good evening Darien... I was wondering if you could bring _your_ son to my room in fifteen minutes please... and do not be late.. You also don't have to stick around..." said Haruko, a small smile upon his face. Darien swallowed hard and gave a nod, closing the door. Haruko turned and walked back towards his room... The cat would be punished..

-0-

A sliver of light spilled into the dark room, a figure slowly stepping into the room.

"Hello..." came the soft voice. The door slid shut and Natsu's eyes adjusted to the light change. "Hello..." he called again.

"Hello Natsu..." said the voice. Natsu froze.

"What do you want.." said Natsu, hate filling his voice. Why must the God call upon him... the stupid cat?

"Thank you for visiting... Natsu..." said a voice. Natsu looked around. Haruko walked towards him, past him, then went to the door. He locked it and turned to Natsu.

"Now... You did a very bad thing today," Natsu glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid Rats fault!" Natsu shouted, anger building up inside of him. Why must everyone blame him for that incident at the preschool? It was Miki's fault too. Suddenly Natsu was on his knee's, a pain running up his back. Haruko held a whip in his hand has he looked at the defeated Natsu.

"Do you really think anyone beside you is to blame? You are the cat... and the cat should be put in his place," said Haruko, raising the whip and whipping the back of Natsu. Natsu let out a cry of pain, tears threatening his eyes.

"Leave me alone!" cried Natsu, his nose starting to run with every hit of the whip on his back. "I didn't do it..." he whimpered. Haruko held his hand to his side after a few minutes, and Natsu laid on the ground, his eyes red and puffy from the crying he did.

"Leave my sights you stupid cat..." growled Haruko. Natsu slowly got to his feet and limped out of the room. Haruko went over to his bed and sat down. He smiled to himself and he pulled the covers up to his chin. The cat would think twice before trying to blame something on someone else while he was there...

-0-

Purple eyes... They were staring at him... staring into his soul. He tried to advert his eyes... it didn't work. He began to breathe hard. Let go of him... let go of him...

Nine year old Haruko sat up. He breathed heavily and rubbed his head. That dream... That silly dream... It was her eyes. He shook his head. He couldn't let her get to him... He slowly got out of his bed, slipped on his slippers, and left the room for a little walk.

Haruko kept his head clear of everything, not wanting to think about anyone... He walked and turned the corner and stopped. Miki was sitting by herself, a distant look upon her face. He leaned against the wall, his body still a little weak due to his sleepiness and the cold he was under.

"Why are you here all alone by yourself... Miki?" he asked. Miki looked up, her purple eyes looking into his deep colored eyes.

"Haruko..." she said softly. Haruko began to walk towards her, but his legs began to shake, his head starting to spin. He began to fall forwards. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact when he felt slender arms catch him, both bodies falling to the ground gently.

"You should be resting..." Miki said softly, looking worriedly at the young boy in her arms. Haruko's stomach felt fluttery. She... was actually being nice to him. She was being genuine.. something he hadn't felt in so long. Haruko smiled a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine," he said. He saw a couple bruises upon her face and pulled back from her. "Miki... what happened to you? Did you get hurt by that cat?" Inside, Haruko felt angry. If the cat touched her, he would have to see him again.. Miki shook her head.

"It's nothing... just a couple bruises... I got into a fight at school..." she explained softly. Haruko lifted his hand and gently cupped the side of her face

"You shouldn't let them pick on you, they don't understand how special you are... no one does... but me," said Haruko, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. Miki grew quiet.

"I... I..." she stuttered. Haruko smiled and kissed her forehead gently. He got up wobbly and looked at her.

"You shouldn't worry about them... just.. be yourself," he explained. "If you excuse me..." he muttered softly. He turned and began to walk back to his room. His head was spinning.. He couldn't figure out why though. Was it because of his encounter with Miki or was it because of his cold? He shook his head... it was his cold of course... his cold...

-0-

Haruko sat in his room, it lowly lit by the lights. A knock was heard and he looked up.

"Come in..." Ryu walked into the room and bowed before Haruko. "What do you want to tell me Ryu?" Ryu gave a soft sigh.

"Its about Miki." Haruko's eyes looked at Ryu.

"What happened to her? Did she get into a fight again? Did she see the cat?" he asked. Ryu shook his head.

"No... She has.. left the Sohma property... She's ran away." Haruko froze. She... ran away..

"So the little rat has decided to leave the burrow... Thank you Ryu, you may be dismissed..." said Haruko as the dragon made his leave. Haruko got up and dimmed the lights. As he sat, a figure appeared in the shadows.

"So... Miki flew the coop huh? Where do you think she scurried too?"

"Where else Masa?" asked Haruko. "Where else does all the little rats go when they leave the nest?"

-0-

Those purple eyes... Purple eyes stared into his soul. He wanted them to let him go but deep down inside, he felt like he had to hold the body the eyes belonged to. To feel her in his arms, to hold her close... To whisper I love you to her...

Haruko sat up from his bed. It had been almost more than a year since Miki had left the Sohma house. The dreams of her would not leave him be... not since she had actually left. He laid back upon his bed and slept for a while until there was a knock upon the door. The door slid open and a person came and sat down next to his bed. Haruko gave a soft grunt.

"Why have you woken me up?" asked Haruko, the sound of sheets rustling filling the dead quiet room.

"I was just checking up on you, you know how I am," responded the other voice.

"Don't make a fool of me Masa," snapped Haruko. "It was more than wanting to be my lapdog, what do you want to tell me. Make it quick..." said the voice, the sheets rustling again as if he was agitated. Masa smiled to himself.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to the company party on Saturday," said Masa. Haruko grumbled.

"Why would I waste my time there? To many people..." said Haruko, laying back down upon his bed. He hated being disturbed while he was having a wonderful dream of locking up the cat. He gave a small grin at the idea.

"Miki will be there." cooed Masa, knowing that would swing the young God's opinion. Haruko sat up. Miki? Miki was going to be there.

"Fine... I'll go..." said Haruko. Masa grinned. He knew that would do it.

"Your tuxedo is already ready so you don't have to worry about anything until tomorrow." explained Masa. Haruko laid back down, pulling the covers up to him.

"Go now," said Haruko, turning his back to Masa. Masa slowly got up and headed towards the door. Haruko waited until he heard the door open and shut before he began to think to himself. It had felt like forever since he had seen that fire-headed rat. Maybe... maybe he could talk her back into the family. He hoped also that by seeing her, these dreams would leave him alone...

-0-

The room was buzzing with people and loud music. Haruko growled to himself, the noise giving him an extreme headache... He was here for one reason and one reason only. Miki. He began to walk around, his eyes glancing around. Girls watched him and giggled at him. He ignored their stupid vocals. They wouldn't go near him if they knew what he'd do to them if they made him angry... Finally he saw her and he began to walk towards her. He gently grabbed her wrist and she twirled around. Her eyes went wide and he gave a gentle smile. It was her...

"Hello Miki, would you care for a dance?" he asked. Miki gulped. It was Haruko.

"Well.. uh, I uh," she stammered. Haruko smiled and pulled her to him, his hands setting upon her waist. She involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck and the two began to slowly dance. He could tell that she was thinking in her head, she went quiet and began to make soft noises she did when she was young when she was thinking. He took a big breath, the smell of her scented shampoo and hair spray. He was happy that he had her so near him... He realized that she was staring at him and smiled.

"I've really miss you... Miki," he said softly and slowly, the words lingering in Miki's ears. "It just hasn't been the same without you," Miki gave a hesitated smile.

"It's... been interesting," she admitted. Haruko pushed back a strand of hair that was hanging in her face, his finger gently brushing her cheek. Her body seemed to stiffen under the touch. Haruko gave a small frown. What was wrong with her... she never stiffen at his touch before... she was always so happy to see him... Now... she seemed sick to see him. He felt hurt, but he had to keep on going with what he wanted.

"I want you to come back," Haruko said. Miki shook her head.

"I don't believe I can do that... I already have to much that I don't want to give up..." she replied. Haruko smiled and laid his head upon her shoulder. He gave a soft whisper.

"In due time..." Right as he put his head upon her shoulder, he felt a tap upon his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes meeting the red eyes of Natsu. He glared at him.

"What do you want?" asked Haruko, his voice going from sweet to harsh.

"Can..." began Natsu, his hands in fists. "Can I cut in?" he finally spat out. Haruko gave a little grin.

"You want to dance with the Rat? How very.. unlike a cat," Haruko said, his eyes glaring at Natsu.

"P... please..." muttered Natsu, his face red. Haruko felt something... something inside of him that made him extremely angry... The cat... was different some how..

"You shouldn't argue with me cat..." Haruko growled.

"Haruko," came a pleasing voice. Haruko looked up and saw Ryu standing there. "It's time to go home, it is almost time for your medications and for your rest," said the doctor, his eyes looking at Haruko. Haruko looked at Miki and smiled. He removed his hands from her waist and pulled away.

"Until next time," he said. Haruko began to walk away and turned back. "Dance with her you cat... or did you just do that to anger me?" asked Haruko. He watched as Natsu put his hands upon Miki. His eyes harden as he noticed how she eased up under his touch... That shouldn't happen...

-0-

On the ride home, Haruko sat curled up next to the window of the limousine. He was happy that he got to see the Rat again... How beautiful she was... but that cat... the cat had ruined everything for him. He clinched his fist. She became eased under his touch while she stiffened under his. Why... why must she play with him like that... She was so gentle so him.. so caring... loving... and now she was distant and cold... Why must women play with men's hearts like that? He closed his eyes, holding back his emotions. That cat always ruined everything... and could ruin the curse as well... He would not let the cat or the rat ruin the curse.. it would stay how it was.. it would not be broken... not under his watch... The time would come soon... time for the cat to say goodbye to freedom... and say hello to captivity...

-0-

A/N: This was a very long chapter.. I know.. I was very close to scraping it as well.. but I felt that Haruko needed to be fleshed out more.. I just didn't feel I had developed his character enough... I know this breaks the flow, but there will be no more breaking the flow chapters... I hope... lol I'm happy to see some new readers. With the story being all mapped out, I have had to scrap some ideas, ideas of Miki liking Seiko and him turning her down, a Takai, Miki and Natsu triangle... Miki actually going out with Haruko... stuff like that... I've always changed chapters, like the next one. It was going to.. well I'll tell you when I get to it on how it originally was... and I've also changed the ending some as well, so it isn't as dark as it was going to be.. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.. the next one will take a while, due to me being in college now. I need to get back to my homework, but I HAD to finish this chapter! Lol. Hope to see you in the next chapter ** Babysitting**


	17. Babysitting

**Chapter 17: Babysitting**

-0-

Saturday nights at the small little house in the woods were usually quiet and calm. Dinner started out fine; Masa, Miki and Natsu eating dinner quietly. Miki and Natsu didn't dare look at each other, Miki still fuming over the dance and Natsu ignoring her because she was the rat. Masa just laughed inside, knowing that the two were just acting childish. As he slurped a noodle into his mouth, the phone rang. Miki and Natsu ignored it their eyes closed as they ate their noodles. Masa groaned softly and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Masa speaking," he spoke. Miki and Natsu opened their eyes, their focus upon the surprised face of the dog. They heard several _hmms_ and _mhmms_. Their eyes focused upon him as he hung up the phone and went back to eating. He felt the eyes upon him and put his bowl down.

"Well..." said Natsu. Masa smiled.

"Akina and Tani are coming over tomorrow, you two are babysitting them." Masa explained, sipping his cup of tea.

"What the hell do you mean!" exclaimed Natsu, slamming his bowl of noodles to the table and standing up. "We are spending out Sunday watching over two kids who can take care of themselves?" shouted Natsu.

"Yup."

"Like hell I'm doing this!" shouted Natsu, a growl emitting from his throat.

"If I'm doing this, so are you you stupid cat," explained Miki, glaring at him. Natsu looked at her.

"Hell," he said, turning and walking up the stairs. Seconds later a loud _bang_ was heard for a slamming door. Miki sat her bowl down.

"Stupid ass cat.." she muttered. "excuse me, I'm going to bed..." said Miki. She walked away and soon was in her room as well. Masa watched as the two left and sighed softly. He didn't mention that it was on the orders of Haruko. He felt that if he mentioned Haruko's name, they really would not do it... He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Those two...

-0-

"Sup." said Tani the next day. She stood there, Akina by her side.

"How are ya?" asked Akina as they walked in. Miki sat at the table, her eyes fixed on the television. Akina plopped down next to Miki, imitating her position. Tani smiled a bit and looked over at Masa.

"Where is Natsu?" she asked.

"On the roof." said Masa, a smile upon his face.

"Stupid Cat," Miki whispered. Tani looked over at the stairs and made her way to them.

Tani walked up the stairs and stopped. There were several rooms on that flor, how was she suppose to know which was Natsu's? She opened the first door and looked inside. She shut the door. It was to nice to be Natsu's room. She ended up at the end of the hall. She opened the door and smiled. The room was somewhat messy and the faint smell of Natsu's cologne filled the air. She noticed the window sliding door was opened slightly, a faint breeze touched Tani's skin. She walked into the room and walked towards the sliding door. She pushed it opened and walked out onto the balcony. She turned towards the house and looked up.

"Natsu!" she called. Nothing. "Natsu get down here!"

"Shut up!" came a faint voice. Tani's eyes narrowed.

"Get your ass down here before I come up there and get you!" she shouted. A head peaked over the ledge, red eyes looking at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You are suppose to watch us with Miki," explained Tani. She knew she didn't need a babysitter, but it was the principal of the thing that him and Miki were suppose to look after her and Akina."Now get down here" she said.

"Tell that damn ass rat she can look after you herself." he explained, his head disappearing.

"Well, this damn ass rat is going to drag the stupid cat down to watch these too," came a different voice. Miki stood next to Tani, her arms crossed. "Get down here now!" she cried. Natsu's head reappeared and he looked at Miki.

"I refuse, they don't need a babysitter," he hissed.

"Get your butt down here now," she said. Natsu glared at her but he slowly made his way down. Tani watched as Natsu obey Miki and her eyebrow cocked. Why was he being passive now?

"I suggest we go to the park," said Miki. Tani's other eyebrow cocked.

"Whatever floats your boat," said Tani. Miki smiled.

"Akina suggested it," she explained.

-0-

Natsu sat in a tree, watching as Akina skipped around the park, running between the swings and climbing on the jungle gym and sliding down the slid. Tani swayed on the swing. Miki sat on the bench, a book in her hand. Natsu nestled on the branch he was sitting on and closed his eyes. Tani blinked and stood up.

"I'm bored," she said. Akina giggled as she slid down the slide. She looked over at Tani and cocked her head to the side. Miki sat her book down upon the ground and looked at Tani.

"What do you want to do then?" she asked. Tani smiled.

"I wanna go to the mall. I have extra money to burn and its doing nothing sitting in my pocket," said Tani. Akina smiled.

"Thats a great idea!" exclaimed Akina, jumping up and down a bit.

"Okay then, we're going to the mall!" exclaimed Miki, a smile upon her face. She had a little money of her own, and was really looking to buy a couple of new black or red ribbons to put in her hair. Natsu opened his eyes and sat up straight on the tree branch.

"Are you freakin insane!" exclaimed Natsu. Miki looked at him, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Miki.

"It is dangerous, there are a thousand people there at a time and we could easily transform." explained Natsu, glaring at the girls below.

"Don't be silly Natsu, mostly girls knock into people, so we can shield you from the girls," explained Akina, smiling. Natsu crossed his arms, his eyes glaring at them.

"I am _not_ standing next to that stupid cat," said Miki.

"I'm not standing next to that stupid rat," said Natsu.

The mall was buzzing with Sunday shoppers. The soft noise of talking filled the air as the zodiac group walked through the mall. Natsu walked next to Akina, his arms crossed. He was upset that they were at the mall, but he was a little happy that he wasn't next to Miki. Now, if only they wouldn't get bumped into, he would be happy. He eyed the girls next to him. He began to wonder if he should try to step in front of them whenever they were in danger. He shoot his head. He was a knight, he was a cat. He looked ahead of them, his eyes keeping a close lookout for any type of female that might threaten him.

Tani's eyes went wide and she grabbed Akina's and Miki's hands. She pulled them with her and ran towards a store. Natsu's eyes followed them.

"Damnit! WAIT FOR ME!" he cried, dashing after the group of girls. Tani entered the store and stopped. Books. She smiled and let go of the girl's hands and began to explore the bookstore. Akina smiled and skipped off towards the little cafe part of the bookstore.

Miki walked through the bookstore, her eyes wandering while her fingers touched the spines of the books on the racks. She stopped at a section and pulled out a book. Her eyes eased a little as she read the title, _Cats Verses Mice_. She put the book back and read the other titles of the books in the section. Every book in that section was dedicated to the relationship between cats and mice. Miki gave a little sigh. Why must the cat and mice always be enemies? Why must...

"Hey!" came a voice. Miki looked up, her thought flying from her head. Natsu walked towards her in the aisle, his eyes glaring at her.

"There are to many people... can we just get out of here?" he asked, his shoulders tense. He really hated the mall, a lot more than he hated going to school. Natsu closed his eyes, the thought of how many times he was almost fell into or pushed into and it gave him the shivers... To erase all their memories... to leave a place that actually socialized him and he felt welcomed.. Miki rolled her eyes as she looked at the tense cat.

"We are treating Tani and Akina out so when they want to go home, we'll go home," explained Miki. Her eyes caught a little movement behind Natsu, and soft little giggles. Her eyebrow cocked as the sound got louder and seemed faster. Natsu put his hands in his pockets.

"I say we go home n..." he was cut off when he felt hands grab at his chest and felt a body against his. He looked down and noticed Miki, her hands gripping his shirt, her eyes fixed upon something behind her. He looked over her head and noticed two girls running down the aisle. He felt the tension near his chest get loose and he rubbed where she had gripped.

"You could have told me damnit," he hissed. Miki glanced up at him.

"Oh shut up," she spat, turning around. She stopped in her tracks as Tani stood there, Akina by her side.

"Lets go," said Tani, a bag in her hand. Akina licked off the whipped cream from her hot chocolate and giggled.

-0-

The clock in the mall struck six chimes, announcing that it was six o'clock p.m. The group of four slowly made their way towards the escalators and elevators. Tani held several bags in her hands, Akina held a few and Miki and Natsu held zero. They made it towards the elevators when Tani stopped.

"I just remembered something!" she said. The rest of the group turned towards her, a look of question upon their faces.

"I saw this really pretty necklace and I told myself I was going to buy it and forgot to! I'm going to go back real quick," Akina smiled.

"I'll go too!" she cooed.

"Alright... we'll meet you at the front... but don't be too long... Its starting to really storm," explained Miki, as a loud thunder rumbled. A bright flash was seen in the skylight above them, a there were a couple of childish screams from far away.

"We won't take long!" cooed the two as they ran off. Miki turned and pushed the button for the elevator. Natsu looked at her.

"You... are taking the elevator?" he mumbled.

"Course, its so much nicer than the escalators and it won't take as long," she explained. Natsu's ears twitched.

"What if... someone gets in there and bumps into you?" asked Natsu. Miki looked around as the door to the elevator opened.

"Do you see anyone close?" she asked as she walked in. Natsu took a fast look and shook his head. He followed her into the elevator and turned around. The doors began to close but a shout was heard.

"Hold that elevator!" Miki's eyes went wide as she heard and pushed the close button to make it close faster. It was close to closing, but a foot stopped it from shutting. Hands pushed opened the door, and a woman stood there huffing.

"Woo... almost lost it... Hurry up!" called the woman as she walked into the elevator. Natsu looked at the lady, his eyes a little fearful... Hurry up? Miki looked out of the elevator and noticed a small group of women walking towards the elevator. Miki scooted in front of Natsu and backed up against him.

"What the hell..." he said, looking down at Miki, trying to push him to the corner with her back.

"Look out the door..." she whispered. Natsu looked up and saw several ladies walk into the elevator. Natsu felt his back his the wall and he stood there, stuck between the wall and Miki's back. The doors shut and the elevator began to move but there was a small jolt. Miki watched as a small woman fall into her, pushing her against Natsu hard. Natsu's arms moved, his hands landing upon her sides. Miki pushed the female up and slapped Natsu's hands.

"I didn't do it on purpose," he whispered. Miki grumbled softly. This was not the situation she wanted to be in.

"What happened?" asked a small lady. The thunder rolled, and a loud crash was heard. Natsu began to blink. He could hear the rain outside and his eyes felt droopy. He was getting tired, the rain did that to him.

"It seemed like the elevator stopped." said a voice. Natsu's eyes blinked again. That voice.. wasn't female. He looked over to his side and noticed a male standing right next to them. Miki looked to her side too, her eyes wide.

"What... did you... say..." she said, a surprised tone to her voice. There was a male... standing next to her... How did he slip in without her seeing him? She began to panic on the inside. She could save Natsu from being transformed from all the females... but now there was a slim chance that it was she who could transform. The male turned and looked at her. He began to smile.

"Why, I said the elevator stopped," he began "But now it doesn't seem like a bad thing," The hair on Miki's arms stood upright. She didn't like his tone. He was hansom, she gave him that much, but his tone...

"My name is Erik... and you are...?" he asked, his eyes meeting with hers.

"Um.. I'm Miki..." she said softly, a little timid.

"Miki, that is a very exotic name I might say. It fits you though... You have the most interesting eyes I have ever seen... colored contacts?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Miki glared at him.

"Its natural," she explained. Erik's eyes lit up.

"Really... and your hair..." he asked, his fingers moving a couple of bangs from her eyes. A hand pushed away Erik's hand and Miki looked behind her. She had totally forgotten that Natsu was right behind her. Erik's eyes changed from friendly to annoyed. Natsu had been watching the whole thing, and it was pissing him off just how Haruko dancing with Miki did.

"Who are you?" asked Erik, his eyes glaring upon Natsu.

"My name is Natsu." replied Natsu.

"What relation are you to this young lady?" asked Erik, his eyes looking Natsu up a down. Red eyes and orange hair.. it seemed odd that both him and Miki would have such different colors of hair and eyes than a normal person. He figured they were brother and sister... cousins, something like that.

"I'm her..." began Natsu. What was he... he bit the inside of his lip... what could he be... "boyfriend." he finished. Erik's eyes popped up, the same as Miki's. Natsu began to wrap his arms around Miki's waist when the lights flickered and there was a massive jolt. Natsu's grip around Miki tightened and he pulled her towards him, turning her so she faced the wall and he pushed her towards it. He closed his eyes as he felt a body press against his in the back. He took a deep breath and felt the elevator stop and the lights flicker more. He heard footsteps and he slowly opened his eyes. He was still there. He looked down and noticed Miki had covered her eyes with her hands, and she quivered a bit. Natsu pulled away from her, and Miki opened her eyes. She glanced behind her shoulder and noticed Natsu pulled away from her. Her heart pounded. Why, why had he done that when he had more of a chance on getting transformed than she? She pushed away from the wall and walked out of the elevator, Natsu walking after her. She felt awkward. the whole thing was awkward. She stopped and looked around. She felt eyes upon her and she looked in the direction on where they were coming from. Erik looked at her. Their eyes locked, but Miki was brought out of the stare with a forehead touching her shoulder. She turned back and noticed orange hair. She glanced back and Erik was gone. She looked back at Natsu.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. Natsu pushed away from her, his eyes droopy. He had seen the pouring down rain and felt extremely tired.

"Shut up... ya damn... rat..." he said softly. She rolled her eyes. What a stupid cat...

-0-

The two of them walked towards the front, and Tani and Akina sat there, looking in their bags. Tani looked up and frowned.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Elevator decided to stop," explained Miki, sitting next to Tani. Akina looked over at Natsu.

"You look so tired, why?" asked Akina.

"Rain..." mumbled Natsu, running a hand through his hair. It was part right, but also he was quite tired from his experience in the elevator. He hoped to God he wouldn't have to do that again... it was quite a bit of work.

The group walked out the front of the mall and heard a honk. They turned and noticed a car pull up. The window rolled down and Masa looked at them.

"Would you care for a ride?" he asked. The group smiled and made their way into the car, the girls in back and Natsu up front. Masa put the car in gear and pulled away from the mall. After minutes of silence Masa finally asked.

"So... what went on today at the mall?" Miki covered her eyes and put her head against the back of the seat. She didn't want to get into the story of the elevator... She rubbed her head. To much stuff happened... and she couldn't comprehend it all.. she just needed some time alone right then.. to think... Why must cats hate mice?

-0-

A/N: I've been waiting to write this chapter since I thought of it... but now that its over, I'm so sad ;; It basically turned out how I wanted it, edited stuff through it but its cool. I hope it isn't bad, I had so much writing it. I'm so glad people are still reading it, but its soon going to come to an end and I will be so sad ;; So watch out for the next chapter! **Chapter 18: Realization** Ta-ta for now!!!


	18. Realization

**Chapter 18: Realization**

-0-

The cool air of Winter spread across the land, sending everything into hibernation. A slim blanket of white covered the land, giving it a serene glow and feeling. Smoke rose from chimneys as many people baked for the upcoming New Year. At the Sohma house, everything was busy as usual. Many people walked in and out of the Main House, streamers and decorations in their hands. Inside, it was warm and inviting; soft music played in the background and there was a dull roar of talking and an occasional loud laugh, but mostly calm.

Masa walked into the Main House, his hands hidden within the pockets of his winter coat. His cheeks were a rosy red, his nose glowing. He smiled as his eyes traveled the almost finished Main House. The banquet that year was going to be magnificent. Two people made their way towards Masa, and he smiled. It was Ryu and Kisho. The high school group was together again.

"Happy holidays!" cried Kisho, a smile upon his face. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and his golden eyes danced with delight. Masa smiled, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"Happy holidays Ki," he said. "How has everyone been?" Kisho smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Well, I have been doing quite well myself, and so has Ryu. Isamu... he's been acting real strange since the other day. He's been quite mopey." explained Kisho, a somewhat sad look coming over is face. He pointed to the wall where Isamu was hanging up paper lanterns. "You can see him over there. His face he puts on it quite good, but his shaky hands and sluggish features gives him away." explained Kisho. Masa examined Isamu. Kisho was right. He could tell that something must be wrong. He watched as Isamu tried to hang a lantern, but it seemed to shake. Masa squinted a bit, and noticed a little look of upset and heartache in his eyes.

"Has he been seeing anyone... like... female?" asked Masa, cocking and eyebrow. Kisho shook his head.

"No.. not from what I've seen," explained Kisho. "He went and talked with Haruko one day and since then, he's been very far out of it," explained Kisho. "But on the other hand, Seiko has been seeming quite positive lately. He talked with Haruko the same day and has been quite cheerful," Masa raised an eyebrow. Seiko was happy, but being cheerful after speaking with Haruko didn't seem to make any sense to him...

"Oh, and also, Keiji has been freaking out lately because of his dance. It is quite funny," finished Kisho, a smile upon his face. "I hope that I've given a good follow up!" chirped Kisho.

"Yes, thank you," said Masa.

"Now, how has it been there in the woods? Are you eating alright?" asked Kisho, an exaggerated sorrowful look upon his features. Masa smiled.

"Yes, Kisho, I've been eating quite well. If you excuse me, I think I'm going to visit some of the... other zodiac, yes?" commented Masa. He loved Kisho, loved him like a brother, but he sometimes talk a bit to much, even for the faithful dog. Kisho smiled.

"Okay, well it was good seeing you! Don't be a stranger and come by more often, it is such a boar without you," said Kisho, giving Masa a hug. Masa laughed a bit, retuning the hug. He walked away and his eyes began to search the area. An arm grabbed his wrist and he turned around. Ryu stood there, his eyes content. Masa cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too Ryu, what's up?"he asked. Ryu let go of Masa's wrist and gave a little sigh.

"Haruko wants to see you." Ryu said, softly so no one else could hear. Masa's eyes turned cold.

"Now?" he asked, a little curiosity in his serious voice.

"Yes." Ryu replied. He walked away, his eyes turning a bit brighter. Masa looked at the ground. What must Haruko want with him now, so close to the banquet?

The room was dark, and Masa took in a deep breath. The smell of burnt candles and spice filled the air as he stood by the door. He slid it shut, his hand still upon its handle as he stood there. Haruko laid sprawled out on his bed, his hand tracing little figures on the ground. There was a soft humming coming from the God. Masa gave a little cough and could see the head of Haruko look up. A smile was upon the God's face, Masa couldn't see it, but it was there.

"Masa..." said the voice softly. Masa stepped forward.

"Yes Haruko?" asked Masa softly. Haruko grabbed Masa's hand and held it in his hand, his head leaning against Masa's hand.

"Its almost time..." Haruko whispered. Masa stiffened a bit.

"T... time?" he asked. He felt Haruko nod against his head and Masa shut his eyes. "When..."

"When the time is right..." Haruko said gently, a little laugh getting caught in his throat. Masa turned his eyes up toward the ceiling. Why... why must it happen soon?

"Go Fish!" cried Ran, smiling at her brother Udo. The New Years was upon them, and Udo, Ran and Miki were relaxing from their cleaning to play a nice game of Go Fish. Udo grumbled, and picked up a car from the deck. Ran looked at Miki and raised her eyebrow.

"Hm... do you have.. any tens?" asked Ran. Miki smiled and handed over her ten. Ran looked at Udo as she set her pairs down. "Got any fives?"

"Go Fish." Ran picked up a card from the deck and sighed. Miki glanced between Udo and Ran. She looked at Ran.

"Have any eights?" Ran's nose twitched. She slowly took the card she had just picked up and gave it to Miki. Miki smiled and slapped her cards onto the table.

"I win!" she cooed, laying down the pair of eights. Ran shook her head.

"Third game in a row." she said, a small smile upon her face.

"Great game Miki! Well played," cooed Udo, a stupid grin upon his face. Ran slapped her brother upside the head.

"Don't be a suck up you twit," she said. Udo rubbed his head.

"I am not," he pouted, dropping his cards to the table. Miki gave a laugh and smiled. Her smile faded as she scrunched her nose.

"What is that cat up to?" she asked. Ran gave a shrug.

"He's probably up on the roof, he was there when we started playing cards," explained Ran, picking up the cards and putting them back into the box. Miki nodded but something inside of her seemed... upset... _Something is up with him... I wonder what it is..._

A cool rush of air flowed over the already cold body up on the roof. Natsu closed his eyes and sighed.

_Orange_

Natsu sprung up from his laying position.

_Gray... cold_

Natsu looked around. Lately he had been getting flashes of something just out of nowhere... usually they were blurs of oranges and grays then a feeling of coldness usually swept over him, even when he was snug in his bed. He had been getting a bad feeling in his stomach for a while now, and he didn't understand why. He laid back down upon the roof and closed his eyes again.

_Warm... body..._

Natsu opened his eyes again.

"Damnit.." he muttered. It was his other reoccurring feeling. The feeling of having a female body pressed against his... unfortunately it was Miki's body. He rubbed his forehead. He didn't understand why the day in the elevator would never leave his mind.. it was almost a month later and it still wouldn't leave him. He pounded his fist against the roof and growled softly. He felt like he was going through puberty all over again. He heard a door shut and he peered over the edge of the roof. Masa looked a little ruffled as he looked at the house. He watched as the dog straightened out his collar of his shirt and walked into the house. Natsu slumped down against the roof and grumbled. He didn't want to get ready for the banquet... not at all.

"How are the decorations going?" asked Miki, sitting at the table with a teacup in her hand. Masa gave a little smile.

"They are going alright... Keiji is freaking out about his dance though," said Masa, eating a few marshmallows that were in a bowl on the table. Miki gave a small giggle.

"The dance..." she said softly. Ran gave a small cough and smiled at the two zodiac members.

"I think me and my brother need to be off.. its getting dark. Thank you for having us over," explained Ran, bowing slightly. Miki swatted at Ran.

"Oh stop it, you know you are always welcomed," she said, a grin upon her face. Ran returned the smile and grabbed her brother by the ear.

"Lets go," she said, and pulled her brother out of the house, so he wouldn't try to prolong the exit by trying to hug or do something to Miki.

"Ran, let go of my ear!" cried Udo, once they got outside. Ran shoved his head away from her and he turned around to face her, his hand rubbing his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Why do _you_ keep sucking up to Miki?" Ran asked, her hands upon her hips. Udo raised an eyebrow.

"Sucking up? Whatever do you mean my sweet sister?" he asked, standing straight up.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean." she spat, glaring at Udo. Udo's eyes began to shift and then he gave out a small sigh.

"I... First one home gets to skip chores!" shouted Udo, dashing off. Ran blinked quickly and put her hands upon her hips.

"Hey! NO FAIR!" she shouted, running after Udo. "You are a cheater!"

The time began to tick by and Masa walked back and forth at the foot of the stairs. He looked up at the clock and walked more.

"Miki! Natsu! Hurry up!" he called, stopping. Miki rushed down, trying to pull on her coat. She stopped on the last step and stepped down, zipping up her coat. She tossed her hair and shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"Ready! Where is the cat?" she asked, her eyes looking around. Masa looked over Miki's shoulder.

"Natsu! You don't want us to be late for the banquet do you!" he shouted.

"Shut up." came a soft voice. Miki turned around, cocking an eyebrow. He looked tired, like it was raining outside... but it wasn't. Natsu looked at Masa. "Why must I go?"

"It is your duty as a Sohma," said Masa, crossing his arms.

"Duty... Sohma.. yeah." mumbled Natsu. He felt like something was going to happen tonight, something that was going to change his view on everything for a long time to come. He pulled his hood over his head and followed the dog and mouse out of the house.

"Miki!" shouted a voice. Akina came rushing up to the ground, jumping onto Miki. Miki laughed, hugging Akina. Even though Akina was sixteen, a year younger than her, she was still tiny.

"Hey Akina," said Miki, rubbing Akina's head. Akina smiled and latched onto Natsu.

"Natsuuuu!" she cooed. A soft laugh came from behind Miki and she turned around. Takai stood there, smiling.

"Full of energy isn't she?" he asked. Miki nodded, a smile upon her face.

"Hey Takai," she said. He walked towards her and embraced her into a hug.

"Hey.." he said. Miki wrinkled her brow. The tone of Takai's voice was different, it was a lot more soothing than usual. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"How are you?" he asked, not letting her go.

"I'm good," she said, a small smile upon her face.

"Natsuuu!" Miki turned her attention over to Natsu and Akina. Natsu was walking away from the group, Akina sitting on the ground.

"What is wrong with _him_?" asked Miki. Takai watched Natsu stomp away.

"Dunno..." he said.

During the banquet, the role was the thing that took the longest and seemed to take up more than half the festive day. Natsu sat at his spot in the lineup, his eyes staring out into space. Since the time on the roof he felt funny... he felt... upset.

_Orange_... _Gray... Cold..._

Natsu rubbed his eyes as the person next to him spoke. Natsu slowly rose and spoke, "Natsu Sohma..." and sat back down. As he took his seat, he felt eyes upon him. A chill ran down his back as he thought about this feeling. Eyes... where were they coming from? He looked up and his eyes scanned the room. There... His stomach began to tighten as the deep eyes of the person staring at him kept eye contact. It was Haruko... What did he want...

Natsu made his way through the sea of people. The zodiac members were splitting from the rest of the people and he was making his way outside, above the spot of the zodiac banquet, where he always spent the New Year. He felt a hand grab him and he whirled around. Haruko stood there, his eyes gazing into his.

"Follow me." Haruko spoke, and pulled Natsu off.

The hallway was quiet and Haruko came to a halt. He turned to Natsu and looked at him. Natsu yanked his arm away from the God and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat.

"It's time..." Natsu felt as if his heart stopped beating.

"... What..." he said softly, trying to figure out if he heard right or not. A smile crept upon Haruko's face.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter..." Natsu locked eyes with Haruko. The smile upon Haruko's face widen.

"... Why so soon? When?" asked Natsu, trying to keep calm.

"Why so soon? No reason... I just... feel like it should be done... And when? In the near future, I promise you... before school is out shall you be mine..." whispered Haruko. Natsu's legs began to shake. He clenched his fist.

"You.. bastar..." but he wasn't able to finish as he felt a force against his stomach. He bent over and fell to his knee's, gasping for air.

"You are being a bad pussy cat... See you soon..." Haruko whispered, running his hand through the red strands of hair on top of Natsu's head. He began to walk away, giving a slight tug on the cat's hair. Natsu looked at the ground, his hands resting upon the ground. Why.. why must it be so soon? He closed his eyes, holding back the tears. Soon... soon..

"Lets go Miki," said Masa, standing outside, his eyes looking up at the sky. It was the third and he looked back at Miki. Miki grinned and looked at Takai who was standing next to her.

"Gotta go," she said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back, holding his grip on her. He took a deep breath and pulled away from her. Miki gave a small little smile but caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was Natsu, walking with his head cast down. She stared at him as he walked by. What was wrong with him? Takai watched Miki follow Natsu and his shoulders slumped.

"Hey.. I'll see you later," he said, letting her go. Miki wrinkled her eyebrow and looked up at Takai. Now he was... acting weird.

"... Okay." she said, and she rushed after Natsu and Masa.

They walked in silence. The further they walked, the more curious Miki got. Why was Natsu staying so quiet, he wasn't even trying to avoid her as he usually did. Something happened at the banquet... and she wasn't sure what.

"Why are you so damn quiet?" she spat, her gaze set upon Natsu. Natsu looked at her and looked away. She pushed her lips together, upset. "Stop being stupid, cat, and tell me what is wrong!" Nothing. She clenched her fists, but on the inside she began to worry. He wouldn't even call her a damn rat. Something was wrong. She glanced at the sky. It wasn't overcast... then why...

The three of them walked into the house close to bedtime for the two students. Masa bid the two good nights and went to his study/bedroom. Miki sat in her room for a few seconds as she changed into her pajamas. She walked out of her room to head towards the bathroom but some light caught her eye. She noticed the door to Natsu's bedroom was opened a sliver. She crept towards the door and peaked into the room. She noticed Natsu, dressed in pajama pants, slamming his head upon his pillow. There was a soft sound of whimpers. She watched as he did one last pound to the pillow, his body tensing up. She watched him as he breathed heavily. She backed away from the door slowly and headed towards the bathroom. So many questions ran through her mind, and nothing made sense to her at all. She leaned against the wall on the outside of the bathroom and she stayed there. She wanted to turn back and try to comfort him. She shook her head. No... she couldn't comfort him.. he messed up her life... Yet... at that moment.. she felt like she had screwed up his life more...

Months passed, the night of the banquet not fully escaping either Miki's or Natsu's mind. The day was bright, and the trees were in bloom. Udo, Ran and Natsu sat under the same tree they always ate under. They ate in silence. Ran glanced at Natsu, still eating in silence. Something had happened to him at that banquet... she noticed how he never retaliated against Miki now.

"Why the hell are you in such a freakin bad mood?" That was what Ran was going to say, but she didn't get to due to a person running up towards the group. Miki stood there, her chest heaving up and down heavily.

"Guess... what..." said Miki.

"What?" asked Udo.

"Masa just announced a trip to one of the Lakes the Sohmas own!" exclaimed Miki. Ran smiled.

"Oooh! Have fun sweetheart. You must take a lot of pictures. I've never been to a lake.. I wonder how they are..." rambled Ran, smiling as she daydreamed.

"Well, you soon will know how they are. Me, you, Udo and Natsu are going along with Masa!" said Miki, a big smile upon her face.

"Sweet!" said Udo, a goofy smile upon his face.

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Ran, her eyes brightening.

"Yes! I asked Masa and he didn't say no so you can come!" Miki cooed. Ran let out a squeal and jumped up. She began to jump up and down with Miki, both admitting loud squeals of happiness. Natsu sat there, his eyes cast down. He heard the news, but it didn't make him happy... The end of the school year was approaching... and fast...

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I got extremly busy and this chapter would not come to me. I told myself I would finish it this week and I did! 2 chapters left! Watch out for the next chapter, **Time**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Time

**Chapter 19: Time**

-0-

"What are you reading?" asked a voice. Miki looked up from the note she was reading, and gave a smile to her friend Ran.

"Nothing," She lied. It was a note from Takai. During New Years, both Takai and Miki grew close, closer than they were. The day that they left, he seemed different. The letter proved that. He said that he knew what she felt wasn't for him, it was for someone else. She didn't understand why he had written the letter in the first place... she didn't think she was getting too close to him... if anything, he was the one getting close to her. He seemed fine when he brought her the note, even rubbing her head when he left.

"You sure?" asked Ran. Miki nodded.

"Course. Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about that! Worry about what we are going to do at the lake this weekend!" cooed Miki, shoving the letter into her pocket. She was right. It was the weekend of their big trip to the lake, and they were almost there. Ran giggled like a little girl and moved in her seat and looked out the window. The trees rushed by making Ran excited.

"I've never been to a lake before..." Ran said softly, a dreamy look in her eye. Miki just laughed. She glanced at the boys across from them. Udo was reading a book, letting out a laugh here and there, and Natsu...

"..." Miki crossed her arms. All he had done the whole ride so far was stare at the ground with his arms crossed.

"You stupid cat," she spat, crossing her own arms. Natsu glanced up at her.

"Damn rat," he spat back. Miki glared at Natsu, but smiled on the inside. Since the announcement of the trip, Natsu seemed to be a bit brighter for he was stabbing back at her with insults but they weren't as witty as he used to come up with.

"Oh look, we are almost there," said Masa, looking up from the book he was reading. Udo looked up, marking his spot in his book and looked out his own window. In front of them was a beautiful log built house, extremely long compared to most houses. Ran grabbed Miki's hand and squealed. Miki grinned.

It took the group no time at all to enter the house. Ran and Miki were the first in. Ran held her breath as she looked around the house. The first room was the living room and it was the size of almost her entire first floor of her house. The house was built like a lodge so there were sofas scattered about, a fireplace with a roaring fire, pictures of wildlife upon the walls. Off to the side was a nice size kitchen and table. To the other side lead a hall. Down the hall were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Each of the bedrooms had two beds in them each. Ran griped her luggage handle and looked at Miki.

"Lets go find our room," said Miki, grabbing Ran's free hand and walking down the hallway. They came upon the first room and pushed opened the door. Miki smiled as a nice scent of ceder engulfed her. The whole room was wood. The beds had wooden frames, the dressers were wood, the nightstands were wood, and the chairs were wood with green cushions. The entire room was wood with green accents like the bedsheets and curtains. Miki dropped her stuff and glanced at Ran.

"This is so our room," said Ran, hopping onto one of the beds. She squealed as she sank into the soft mattress.

"This is the softest bed I have ever been on..."

"Really?" asked Miki. She hopped onto the same bed as Ran and smiled. "You are right! Its so soft!" she bounced on the mattress and giggled. She was already having a wonderful time and they had just got there.

1-1

The sun was beginning to set and the teenagers sat inside, their eyes looking out the big bay window into the woods that overlooked the lake.

"Its a little too late for you guys to go out and explore, you can do that tomorrow," explained Masa, sipping his tea. Miki gave a little pout. She would have loved to walk by the lake at this time of day and watch the sun go down. She sighed but smiled. It didn't bother her, she was with her friends and it made the day so much brighter you would have never thought the sun was going down in front of her eyes.

"Lets play hide and seek," said Ran, smiling at her friends. Udo gapped at his sister.

"What? Are you serious? Hide and seek?" asked Udo, looking at his sister weirdly. At one of the only moments in history, Natsu had to agree with Udo. Hide and Seek? For high school students?

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Miki. She wanted to do something, and hide and seek was something that they could do.

"I'm not it!" cried Udo, getting up and dashing off. Miki grinned and got up as well and ran off. Ran looked over at Natsu, her eyebrow going up.

"Go and hide. If you are the seeker we'll be hiding forever," explained Ran, pushing Natsu away.

"I don't want to play!" he spat, glaring at Ran. Masa looked at Natsu.

"Don't be a spoil sport and go and hide." explained Masa. Natsu crossed his arms and glanced at Ran. Her back was to him.

"1... 2... "she began to say loudly so it echoed in the entire house.

Natsu grumbled as he looked around the house to find a hiding place. It was going to be easy to find them, for there was only one floor of the house. It would be a little hard to find them because it was a large house. He ran to one end of the house and his ears perked when Ran got to forty. He had ten seconds left. He ran up to a door and opened it. He stepped inside and closed the door. He sighed but he heard breathing and something warm near him.

"Who's there?" asked the voice in the room. _Oh hell..._ thought Natsu.

"Me," grumbled Natsu.

"Get the hell out!" said the voice, which was plainly Miki.

"FIFTY! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" they heard faintly inside the small closet.

"I can't now unless we both want to be found out... stupid rat," growled Natsu as he tried to back himself against the wall as far as he could so he wouldn't be near the rat. He succeeded a bit.. he could still feel her body heat though. Miki closed her eyes, staring into blackness made her sick sometimes.

"This is your fault you know, why we are like this you stupid rat," said Natsu, not very happy about the situation.

"You know..." began Miki. "I'm glad you're back to your old self," she admitted. She didn't want to say anything about it, but it made her happy that he was being mean back to her. Natsu blinked, he didn't know what to say. She was happy... that he was calling her a stupid rat? He didn't understand her logic at all.

"What?" he questioned, his voice wavering a bit. Miki smiled to herself, knowing that Natsu couldn't see her.

"Before the banquet you were a little on the edge, but you still fought back... but after the banquet you seemed so distant that I didn't know what was wrong. It's kind of weird to not have you fighting back and arguing at me when I plainly put you down... so its kind of nice you're doing it now..." she explained. Her cheeks flushed a bit. She didn't understand why she was saying what she was... but deep down inside, she felt that it was because of her somehow he was feeling not right. Natsu stood there. He was about to open his mouth when a bright light entered the room.

"FOUND YOU!" cried Ran, a smile on her face. Natsu shielded his eyes and Miki rubbed hers. Ran grinned. "You guys were talking so I followed your voice.. good going," she said, winking. "Surprised to see the two of your in the same little closet, you two were being good right?" asked Ran, a big smile upon her face. Natsu grumbled.

"This is stupid, I'm not playing anymore. I'm going to my room," he grumbled. He shoved past Ran and walked down the hallway to his room. He opened the door and slammed it. He jumped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling.

_I'm glad you're back to your old self_

Natsu shook his head and rolled over onto his side. His eyes stared ahead of him. Why... why did she say that? It was puzzling him... she must have had some kind of motive. His stomach began to flutter and he punched his bed. This was stupid... she was stupid... His body loosened up as he began to think... He soon wouldn't have to worry about her or anything... he'd be locked up and that would be that... His eyes went from furious to helpless as his arm slid off his bed and his hand began to trace little shapes with his fingers on the ground. It was almost time and his life wouldn't matter anymore.

1-1

"WEEEEEE!" shouted Ran as she splashed in the water. The next day came quickly and all four teenagers were out and about. They had made the long journey to the lake that afternoon after they explored the house and grounds before they decided to take a dip in the lake. Ran shivered. "Holy crap its a bit cold!" she said, crossing her arms across her chest to keep anything that would be revealed a secret. Miki waddled into the water, shivering as well.

"You're right..." she said. She peeled away her towel and threw it onto the bank. Ran looked at Miki and squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Ran, running as fast as she could in the water "I love your two piece! Its so cute and its red," she said. She leaned forward and whispered in Miki's ear "and a little tempting for a guy to just come up and untie those cute little bows." Miki blushed. Ran was right. Miki's swimsuit was a red two piece with black around the edge of the top and the bottoms but on the sides of the bottoms tied into black bows and that was how they stayed up.

"Yours is just like mine!" retorted Miki.

"Yeah, but mine is one dull color, yellow. Yours is sexy," cooed Ran, splashing Miki with water.

"Gah!" cried Miki, splashing Ran back. The two began to run in the water after each other, splashing each other here and there.

Natsu sat in the tree closest to the lake. He laid on the branch that extended out over the lake and a tire swing was tied to the same branch. Natsu felt his branch shake and looked down. Udo was swinging on the tire swing. Natsu grumbled.

"If I fall off, I'm not going to be a happy camper," he growled. Udo cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't like to swim yet you have swimming trunks... this doesn't make sense to me," explained Udo as he stood on the tire swing.

"It's not my idea to have swimming trunks... Masa bought them..." mumbled Natsu. Udo shrugged and jumped from the tire swing into the lake. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Natsu, get your butt down here!" cried Ran, crossing her arms in the water. She was under the branch he was in, the water up to her shoulders.

"No," said Natsu, sitting up on the branch and looked down at the others.

"Why?" asked Ran, tilting her head a bit, but not much because she didn't want to get water in her ears, at least not yet.

"I don't like water..." he began and his eyes darted towards movement. He hopped onto the branch then dived into the water. There was a splash and Ran wiped the water from her face. _Don't like water... ha..._ she thought. Miki looked up when she heard a splash and looked at Ran.

"What was that?" she asked. Ran shrugged. Miki was about to turn around to look at the noise that was being made behind her but felt herself being gripped by the calves and being pulled under. She took a big breath before she went under. She opened her eyes and they tried to adjust as she felt hands begin to travel up her legs. She began to kick and felt herself get loose and pushed off the chest of her capture and swam to the top. She took a big breath and looked around. She traveled a couple of feet away from where she was and blinked when she saw that Udo was right where she was. A head popped up and she screamed. She slapped the figure and then slapped him again when she figured out who it was.

"You pervert!" she shouted. Natsu rubbed his head and glared at her.

"Sorry for doing you a favor..." he hissed so only she could hear him.

"I thought you didn't like water Natsu!" cried Ran. Natsu looked over at Ran and glared at her.

"I felt the urge to make a splash," he said. He swam towards the shore and got out of the lake. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Miki watched him and gave a little smile. He did do her a favor...

1-1

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was beginning to fill with dark clouds. The whole forest began to smell damp like it was going to rain. Miki was the last to climb out of the lake and grab a towel. She began to dry herself and smile at Udo and Ran while they dried off.

"That was actually pretty fun," she said, the smile never leaving her face as she finished drying herself off.

"Sure..." said Natsu, his eyes looking at the sky. Something didn't feel right... and he didn't like the feeling he was getting. Miki glanced over at Natsu then at the sky. It was going to start to rain soon.

"We should head back... dinner should be ready anyway." explained Miki, throwing her towel over her shoulder. Udo looked over at her.

"Whats the hurry? It smells like its going to rain and I love the rain," explained Udo, a smile upon his face. Natsu's ears twitched and Miki looked at Udo.

"I don't like the rain much, makes me tired," she lied as she headed up the hill on their long journey back to the cabin. Natsu watched her and soon was in tow.

"This is an evil hill... it wasn't bad going down it... but going up..." whined Ran as they climbed the steep hill. Udo brought up the rear and stopped. Ran noticed he stopped and she turned around.

"Come on Udo! I don't want to be outside when it starts to rain," she said. Udo looked at his sister then at Miki.

"I have something to say..." he said softly. Miki raised an eyebrow, along with Ran and Natsu.

"What do you have to say?" spat Natsu. Udo looked at Natsu and the looked down. His stomach began to flutter and he closed his eyes. No... his feeling wasn't right... he couldn't feel the way he did... it would just hurt him in the end.

"I have to say..." he began, "that I like rain. Yup! Thats it!" he said, a smile upon his face. Ran groaned and slapped her brother upside the head.

"That was stupid to stop us for you blockhead," she grumbled. Miki laughed and turned to walk up the hill.

They reached the top and Ran fell to her knees.

"I think... I'm going to die..." she moaned as she caught her breath. Miki giggled as she looked at Ran. She turned and scrunched her eyebrows. Someone was standing in front of them and she couldn't tell who it was.

"Masa?" she asked as she heard thunder overhead.

"Not quite," called out the voice. He walked a little closer and Miki froze. Natsu looked at Miki and noticed how still she had gotten and turned his attention to the person in front of them. His eyes went wide.

"Haruko..." he whispered. Haruko smiled.

"Natsu... Miki..." Haruko said softly, a smile upon his face. Miki stepped forward, not taking her eyes off of him.

"What are you doing here? You aren't well enough to be out on your own and its going to start raining," spat Miki, trying to make Haruko guilty he was out by himself. She knew he knew what he was doing, but she didn't like it... didn't like it at all.

"I'm here to collect something..." explained Haruko, his voice being calm.

"Collect something? What is it?" asked Miki, curious at what Haruko would be here to get. Haruko's arm raised and his finger pointed at the victim. Miki followed his point and her eyes landed on Natsu. Natsu's stomach began to flutter. Him... he had come for him...

"Why... why Natsu?" she asked, her voice wavering. She was confused... she knew he would be locked up but the former cat was locked up after high school... and they had another full year once this year was over so she was a little confused.

"All of the cats get locked up, its in their nature... and I feel that it is now the time for him to be locked up. Also, he has not broken the curse so he must be locked up now," explained Haruko, his eyes locking with Miki's. His gaze sent chills down her spine. Why? Just because he didn't break the curse then... and what made Haruko think that Natsu would break the curse? Natsu coughed and glared at Haruko.

"Hey, I have until the end of school, that is what you said... You're here for something else too, aren't you? What is it!" exclaimed Natsu, his anger beginning to swell up inside of him. He knew Haruko was here for something else, he just knew it. Haruko smiled, crossing his arms, and looked at Natsu.

"You are a smart pussy cat. Yes... I'm here for one other thing. This thing belongs to me and I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was little... Miki... I love you, now come to me, you rightfully belong to me..." explained Haruko, walking forward, his hand extended for Miki to take it. Miki's eyes went wide.

"I... I... I don't love you though... I can't go with you... and I'm not some prize that you can claim yours!" she shouted, tears near her eyes. She didn't understand why she wanted to cry at that moment, something inside of her was beginning to go crazy... the rat inside of her felt like this had happened before and feared that whatever happened in the past was going to repeat itself.

"I'm the God Miki, everyone listens to me. This whole trip was set up, don't you see? Natsu, didn't ever think that this was set up, so close to the end of the school? I set the whole thing up with Masa, who was a loyal dog and did what I said... The only thing that I didn't expect were your two little friends coming along... Its a pity that I Ryu will have to erase their memories later..." said Haruko, a little fake pout crossing his face. Ran looked at Haruko, the whole conversation going over he head.

"Erase our memories? What the hell are you talking about? Miki!" Ran shouted, her voice scared. Udo knelt next to his sister, not sure what to make of this situation. Haruko began to approach Miki and Natsu stepped in front of her. Miki looked at the back of Natsu's head and her heart began to pound. Inside herself, the rat was getting more and more agitated... this all seemed familiar, like it happened in the past.

"My, my, the pussy cat being brave?" asked Haruko, a tease spraying from his words.

"As long as I'm here and you are there, you aren't getting anything that you want Haruko... and that is a promise, you bastard" said Natsu. He was angry, every part of his body was aching. He wanted to fight, fight Haruko. He ran forward, his eyes set on Haruko. Haruko wasn't getting him... or Miki not as long as he could help it. Natsu raised his right arm to punch Haruko but Haruko grabbed his right wrist and twirled him and grabbed the juzu beads from his left wrist and pulled them off and jumped back.

Natsu fell to the ground and his eyes went wide. He looked at his left wrist. His bracelet... was gone. His eyes looked at Miki before he could feel his body beginning to mutate. He felt his bones begin to grow and his flesh melt. He let out a loud howl as he transformed. It had been so long... so long since he felt the pain, since he felt useless and scared... Miki watched as he transformed and her eyes went wide. Her hand began to twitch, wanting to cover her nose from the horrible smell of rotting flesh but she stood still, her eyes glued to Natsu. This form...

_She is so lucky she didn't have to see him.. Sleep my little rat and pray you will never have to see his true form... pray little one and good night..._

This.. this must have been what the person who put her to bed that night said about Natsu... He must have turned into this horrible creature the night that Sakura and Mamoru disappeared and lost their memories...

"M... Miki... do you change into a horrible thing too?" shouted Udo. His body was petrified. He was now hugging his sister, looking at the horrible figure in front of them.

"No... no I don't..." said Miki, her eyes glued onto Natsu. Udo began to shake.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" said Udo, hugging his scared sister. Miki turned her head and looked at Udo. _Because I am... I do turn into a horrible thing... but..._ Miki looked back at Natsu _not that horrible..._

_You will die alone... you're the rat..._

Tears formed into Miki's eyes. She was scared... she didn't understand what was going on... Her eyes locked with the fully transformed Natsu's. Natsu looked into Miki's eyes and his skin began to creep. She was crying... she saw his true form.. she'd never except the stupid cat ever again... She would never see him again... that damn rat... would never see him again and he would make sure that he'd die alone... Haruko would have one thing he wanted... Miki... and Natsu couldn't do anything about it. Natsu turned towards the woods, and let out a loud howl as lightening struck, followed by thunder. He dashed towards the forest while the rain began to fall. Miki's eyes went wide and it took her what seemed like hours before she ran after him.

"Natsu!" she called. He had to come back... he couldn't hurt himself... she couldn't let that happen. Haruko watched as the rat dashed after the rat. A smile was on his face. The time had come... his true form was revealed and it scared Miki senseless... and he would make sure that she would stay scared... Haruko soon dashed after them, leaving the twins back in the cold, both of them not daring to move.

1-1

A/N: Dun dun dun... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I feel like putting off the last chapter for I don't want the story to end. Someone mentioned to write a sequal... I don't think I'll be able to, I think this story will end itself... I might write a story just devoted to the Tohru story that I did early in the story, for I feel like I can develop that a lot to make it a nice size story :) I'm going to cry during the next chapter ;; this sucks.. I don't want to end it, but it must end :( Until next time!


	20. Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 20: Cherry Blossoms**

"_Thank you." _

"_At least it's better than what you can do! You don't even get a dance because you are the cat! You aren't even part of the Zodiac."_

"_Miki?"_

"_I'm glad you're back to your old self,"_

Those words echoed in Natsu's brain. Why... He looked into the lake, looking at his reflection as the rain fell. Natsu looked away from his reflection and looked at his _hands_. Haruko did this to him... just so he could get Miki. Why did he want her? Was he scared that someone would take her away from him? Did he think that he could take her away from him... Natsu shook his head. No... he couldn't take her away from Haruko... he was the cat... and the cat always hated the rat... But... who said it had to be like that? Who?

"_I'm not the one you have to beat you, you dead brain cat... Its him... you have to beat.. him."_

**-0-**

The sky roared and rain fell heavily upon the earth. The wind blew, sending a soft little howl through the trees. The forest was dark, it seemed like midnight thought only it was dusk... A figure treaded through the darkness, looking...

Miki walked through the forest, her feet covered in mud. The thought of the mud didn't even enter her mind as she walked through the forest... She was looking for one person, and one person alone... Natsu. She was scared, scared he was going to hurt himself and she didn't want that... She felt that if he hurt himself that something would happen inside of her that would tear her apart. She hated the feeling of being lonely, it scared her and she felt that if Natsu would disappear... She'd feel lonely again, like after her parents had their memories erased...

Miki stopped, her mind going back to her parents. Tears streamed down her face. It had been a while since she had thought about her parents. Her eyes looked at the ground. She didn't want to be alone again... and if Natsu was gone... She shook her head. No, she would find him and bring him back, no matter the cost. She began to walk again when she noticed a figure in front of her. Natsu.. it had to be Natsu, who else could it be?

"Natsu..." she said softly, walking up to the shadow. She held out her hand, hoping the figure would take it. "Natsu.. Natsu I'm here... don't be scared," she cooed, her voice loud enough to be heard through the pouring rain. The figure grabbed out towards her. She smiled. The hand touched hers and she felt herself being pulling into an embrace. For a moment Miki felt happy... but then something just didn't feel right.

"Hello little one," said the voice. Miki felt uncomfortable and pulled away from the semi inviting embrace. Her eyes fixed upon the speaker of the words.

"Haruko..." she said softly, her eyes glaring at him. Haruko lifted his hand to push away some strands of hair but Miki slapped his hand away. "Don't... touch me." she hissed. Haruko glared at her.

"I am the God Miki..." he said, thinking that what he said had made everything all right

"Why the hell did you do that to Natsu? Making him transform into that... thing..." she said softly, her mind going back to the thought of the transformed Natsu.

"I did it to protect the curse." explained Haruko, his eyes staring into Miki's. "And that cat, even though he doesn't know it, can break it and I will not let that happen to this family," he hissed. Miki looked at him, confused. Natsu knew how to break the curse? Or could break it for that matter. Miki felt confused. Why did Haruko not want the curse to be broke?

"Then... why stop him from breaking the curse? Thats what everyone wants in this family... They want to be able to feel apart of society and not fear about changing into an animal when they are touched by the other sex in an embrace. We want to feel like we are humans and not some things running around this earth!" shouted Miki. Haruko grabbed her shoulders, his hands squeezing them. Miki flinched but didn't look away from him, she couldn't... he wouldn't let her.

"If he breaks the curse then no one would listen to me..." he explained.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" questioned Miki.

"Because I want them to suffer how I have suffered! Knowing I'm going to die young because I'm the God, knowing that the only reason why I'm here is to get pitty from you and the others. That isn't a life! Knowing that if the curse is broken, I'll still die young and no one would be there to look after me... to care for me. At least with the curse I know people will be there to look after me... even if it is forced. The soul inside of me tells me what I am doing is right, for I know I am right... I'm the God" explained Haruko. Miki's head felt confused and dizzy with all the information that he had just said. Miki felt Haruko's grasp on her shoulders loosen but she felt him pull her to him. He rested his head upon her shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I just want you to love me... I want you Miki," he whispered. He was telling a half lie. He loved her a bit, but he did want her... he knew that if he couldn't have her what would happen and he didn't like the thought of it one bit. Miki pushed away from Haruko and glared at him.

"Thats a horrible explanation of why you want to stay God. You don't want me either, you don't love me. Nobody loves me, I'm the rat and that is how life is suppose to go... No one loves the rat, the rat ends up alone in the end! That is how it is told and that is how it will always be. Yuki ended up alone, and so will I!" cried Miki, tears streaming down her face. She felt weird. How did she know that Yuki ended up alone? No one ever spoke about his life really, but she knew he ended up alone... like all the rats did. The feeling scared her on the inside, the thought of being alone scared her. There was nothing she could do about it, and it made her mad.

"Its a perfect explanation. You don't understand what is going on here. Being able to break the curse hasn't happened in such a long time! Its rare that this comes along... Its all because you are female and he is male!" shouted Haruko. His eyes stared into Miki's, his expression haunting. Miki felt scared. She knew that it was rare for females to be born into the curse, she knew that the females always had it harder living with it than males for they were more emotional and touchy... but why did it matter that she was female? And who was the male he was talking about? Because he is male? But that didn't make any sense to her... the God was usually always male... so nothing was adding up in her head.

"I... I don't understand," Miki said, backing away from Haruko. His stare was haunting, and him advancing on her made her even more scared.

"I don't see why not, I've made it almost plain as daylight about what is going on! You will be mine, I will not let you break this curse! I refuse to have that happen," stated Haruko, advancing upon Miki. Miki kept backing up but she felt her foot hit something and the next thing she knew, her bare back felt muddy and she saw Haruko standing over her. He began to bend over to grab at her but a blur rushed by and Haruko was no longer there. She sat up and noticed the bodies roll around and then finally disappeared. Miki was confused, why did they disappear? She got up and ran over to where the two had disappeared and had to stop herself from falling over. They were near a cliff and a river ran below. Miki got on her hands and knees and looked over the cliff, trying to see if she saw anything. Questions began to form in her head. What was that blur and where did Haruko and the blur go. She moved her hand and felt something smooth under her hand. She looked down and grasped what she felt. Her hand began to tremble. It was a piece of Natsu's swimming trunks.

**-0-**

Miki ran down the hill towards the bank of the river. She noticed a body huddled up on the bank. She ran towards it and stopped. It was a monster... no, not a monster, it was Natsu. She looked around. She didn't see Haruko's body anywhere. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She hoped he wasn't dead... she didn't like him, but didn't wish death upon anyone. She opened her eyes and looked at Natsu. She walked over to him. She clinched her fist. He was terrifying to look at... and he still had a scent of melting flesh. Her fists loosened up and soon her hands were loose and hanging. She walked over to Natsu and knelt next to him. Her eyes traveled over his monster like body. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. What if he was dead? She shook her head. No, he wasn't dead.. he couldn't be dead. She lifted her shaky hand and touched Natsu's back gently. Her hand retracted immediately. She took another breath, her heart beating. A few drops of rain hit her head and she looked up. The clouds were parting and the moon began to peak out from the rainclouds. Miki looked down at Natsu. His body was bathed in the soft moonlight. The tears that were welding up in her eyes began to stream down her cheeks.

"Natsu..." she whispered before she started to cry. She picked up the front of Natsu's body and rested his monstrous head onto her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. His skin was rough and weird feeling, but she didn't care.

She cried, her tears streaming down her cheeks. Her tears dropped onto Natsu's face, making his nose twitch. Natsu's eyes opened slowly, his vision blurry. His ears twitched as he heard the crying. He pulled away quickly from the arms he felt around him and looked at his caretaker. His eyes went wide.

"Miki..." he said. He turned from her, putting his hands over his face. "Don't look at me!" he cried. Miki looked at him. She felt relieved... he was dead after all.

"Why did you... help me?" asked Miki softly. Natsu's ears twitched. He slowly looked behind him at Miki, his hands lowering from his face.

"He..." he explained but he turned away again. "Don't look at me!" he shouted again. He began to tremble. Why was she so calm? He was hideous, why must she look at him?

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Miki, feeling a bit hurt. He saved her yet he kept telling her to not look at him.

"I'm hideous! I'm a monster... I'm a monster..." he explained. _A monster..._ Miki stood up and walked over to Natsu. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face.

"Don't..." she whispered. Natsu looked up at Miki, his monster eyes looking into her purple ones. They seemed gentle... He had never seen them look like that before. Miki knelt down and pulled Natsu towards her, forcing his head onto her shoulder. She hugged onto him tightly, tears in her eyes. Natsu's eyes went wide. What was she doing? Why... why was she doing this... Natsu's body slowly became at ease and his body became limp.

Natsu felt his body tingle. Miki held onto Natsu and the rough skin under her touch became smooth. Natsu rubbed his head against Miki's shoulder and he opened his eyes. He was back to normal. He pulled away and looked at Miki. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. Natsu looked away from her.

"I felt he couldn't have you..." whispered Natsu. Miki laughed a bit.

"Him have me? Never... I'm the rat... I'm destined to be alone..." said Miki softly, her eyes glancing down. "Even you said so..." Natsu looked at Miki, his eyes fixed upon her.

"You aren't destined to be alone..." he said. Miki looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes I am. All the rats before never had anyone.. or they did and they were taken away from them." explained Miki, her hands curling into balls. "You should hav..." she never finished her sentence for Natsu put a finger up to Miki's lips. Miki's eyes glanced up into Natsu's eyes. He took his finger off Miki's lips and brushed a wet strand of hair from her face. His finger traveled down the side of her face and ended under her chin. He slowly drew her face to his. Miki's heart began to beat fast as she felt his lips touch hers. She closed her eyes immediately. Her lips felt warm and her body tingled. She felt something shoot through her body and she found her arms around Natsu, his hands resting gently on her exposed lower back. Miki slowly pulled away, her eyes looking into Natsu's. She gave a gentle smile as Natsu pulled her into a hug. She rested her head upon his chest, her arms around him. Natsu rested his head upon hers, one of his hands playing with her wet hair. This was why he saved her... He wanted her himself...

**-0-**

Masa sat on a big rock, his head in his hands. It had stopped raining... but what had happened to Miki and Natsu? He felt horrible... but he had a good feeling that they would over come the obstacle in front of them. He felt a jolt through his body and he looked up. Udo and Ran were sitting next to each other. Masa looked over at the cherry blossom trees that the Sohma's had planted decades ago and walked over to it. He found a heart carved into it with two letters in it. His hand traced over the letters. So close... they were so close...

"Look!" cried Ran. Masa looked up. The moonlight shown down on two figures walking up to the three of them. Masa smiled... They made it through... He knew it...

Miki and Natsu made it up the big hill and stopped at the top. Miki looked at Ran and Udo and smile. Ran looked at the two and ran towards Miki. Udo tried to stop her, for he was still a bit scared that they would both turn into monsters. Ran hugged onto Miki and squeezed her.

"You scared me!" cried Ran, tears of happiness running down her face. Miki smiled and hugged back.

"I scared myself," she explained. Ran put her forehead against Miki's and grinned and hugged her again. Ran pulled away and looked at Natsu.

"You bastard, scaring us!" said Ran. "Masa explained about the curse a bit to us... I don't think my brother understood though..." explained Ran. She stood in front of Natsu for a second before she jumped onto him. Natsu tensed up and Miki let out a scream. Ran hugged Natsu tightly. "You bastard," she said and giggled. She pulled away and ruffled Natsu's hair. Natsu stayed still. Miki stared at Natsu. He didn't change... Masa grinned as he leaned against the cherry blossom tree. Miki touched Natsu.

"You... didn't change..." explained Miki. Natsu looked at her then Ran. Masa gave a laugh.

"Haruko was right..." said Masa. Miki looked at Masa.

"What do you mean?" asked Miki.

"Masa, if you know what the hell is going on, please enlighten us," explained Natsu, feeling weird. Masa smiled.

"Haruko said that the way to break the curse is if the rat and the cat could fall in love and defeat the God. Past generations the rat and cat would always be male. The cat was female once, and the cat and mouse of that generation did fall in love but unfortunately they couldn't beat the God and doomed themselves to death." explained Masa. Miki looked at Natsu and Natsu looked back at her. She gave him a little smile. Masa pushed away from the tree and stood up straight.

"We should turn in for the night... Its late and we need to head home tomorrow..." explained Masa. Ran looked at Miki and Natsu and skipped to her brother and grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Udo tried to fight against his sister but he finally gave up.

Natsu walked over to Miki and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Miki looked up at him.

"Were you seriously afraid of me earlier?" he asked. Miki gave a small nod.

"Yeah... I was... I was afraid of you and I was afraid that... I would be alone," explained Miki. Natsu gave a small smile and pulled her towards him.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore..." he whispered, placing his chin upon her head.

The moon shone brightly over the forest, the stars twinkling. The wind blew gently, sending cherry blossoms into the air and they danced in the night.

**The End**

**-0-**

A/N: Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out... I didn't want to write it because I wanted to prolong the ending and also I'm been so busy with Cabaret. I finally have a three day break from Cabaret before we do our next run here at school. I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been thinking about writing the story of the other couple that I mentioned in this story (The male rat and female cat) but I'll probably set it during the same time because I don't want to research on what japanese people did centuries ago... hehehe... I dunno if I'll do it... ;; I hope you all enjoyed this story, its sat to see it end.. :( Thank you all so much for reading it, it means a lot to me... it really does. :)


End file.
